The Fatal Framers
by yui-chan
Summary: A precariously, hilarious story that several writers have contributed to on the Tecmo User Forums. It all started with the game, Fatal Frame and just continues from there...look forward to the rest of the story being posted soon!
1. Season 1 - Part 1

Disclaimer : We don't actually own any of the Fatal Frame characters (but boy do most of us wish we did when it comes to Mafuyu! ::drools:: ). All original characters are obviously our own (Umm, their us or NPCs, no da!). Fatal Frame and all of its charaters belong to Tecmo. Now, on with the story!!!!!!!!  
  
The Fatal Framers  
  
Cast: Demon Tag : The Chased Nefertiry: The Insane Pikachu5277: The Odd TheGame: The Karate King TheRopes: The Floating Entity Waterfairy: The Next Maiden Ilysianna: The Sarcastic  
  
Chapter 1 : Demon Tag  
  
:hears creaking from behind her:: "THERE's NO ONE HERE" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "HELP HELP!!! NEF! ROPES! GIVE ME THAT 74 FILM OVER THERE HURRY"  
  
Chapter 2 : TheRopes  
  
::breaks out in a cold sweat as looking over where Demon Tag pointed and yells back:: It's gone!!!!!!!!!! Someone took the 74 film!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ::takes cover behind Nef::  
  
Chapter 3 : Nefertiry  
  
Oh no!! We're gonna die!!!! WAIT!!! I found something better...90 FILM!!! throws head back and laughs maniacally AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHA! Time for a kodak moment Demon Tag! throws film to demon tag Take'em out! (meanwhile I'll go hide as soon as Ropes stops hiding behind me!) lol  
  
Chapter 4 : TheRopes  
  
::grins at seeing the type 90 film and runs to hide behind the Kimono's, pulling Nef along with her:: We should be safe here...  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 : Pikachu5277  
  
hey nef? help?!! (hanging from a rope by his foot.) PLEEEZ?!!!! TODAY!!! (boundman, blinded and the family master start coming towards him) oh... crap... (MY EYES!!!! MY EYES!!!!!) Chapter 6 : Nefertiry  
  
*jumps from behind the kimono and takes out here trusty nail file and cuts through the rope to free Pikachu!* "Pikachu! Use your thunderbolt attack......no wait....Pikachu, how about elctroshock therapy....no? Ok then, Pikachu....RUN!!!!" Meanwhile the ghost clan is coming after me now!!! AAAAHHHHHHHH! "My eyes....." I don't have them!!! I SWEAR!!! Chapter 7 : TheGame  
  
whambam! It's TheGame! (takes out a mineral water bottle and drink it, then spit them out TheGame stlye!) out comes sacred water and the ghosts screamed in anguish!! "I am TheGame!".  
  
NO the ghosts have regenerated and are still coming after us!  
  
This time TheGame dons a Karate Gi suit, "time to kick some ghostie A$$, VF style!" TheGame adopts the crane mantis style, waiting for his deathly opponents...  
  
"Take that!! Hoo hah!" A flurry of kicks and punches were demonstrated... but suddenly the family master whips out his sword... "why u cheater!! that's it, i know the way to get u guys..."  
  
TheGame hit the green reset button located near the "myterious box"! The ghosts vaporised!  
  
TheGame saw his big sis there, blinded by the merciless ghosts. "poor sis, here have a stone mirror, break it and another ghost will take your pains instead..."  
  
His sis broke it... true as what TheGame said, her eyes have been cured! But somewhere back in the mansion... somewhere in the mask room... a blood chilling cry remains...  
  
"My eyes... my eyes... no one's here..." to be continued... if u want that is! Chapter 8 : TheRopes  
  
::glances around nervously from behind the Kimono's knowing, remembering now that it is stupid to try to hide because the ghost can go through the Kimonos:: ::sighs softly and steps out hearing lots of commotion, thinking that she hears TheGame's voice:: ::seeing TheGame attempt to actually use Kung-Fu on the ghosties sets her off in a fit of giggles:: hahahhahahhahahhahhahahhhaha ::suddenly a bright light flashes as TheGame leans down and flicks some sort of mysterious button:: ::leaning up and looking over, she sees him give Nef a Stone Mirror and hears the cries from the other room:: Ohh, no...Demon Tag!!!! ::jumps up from the floor and bolts into the other room to see Demon Tag surrounded by atleast 15 ghosties and making weird hand signals towards the camera that is around her neck as she dodges the ghosties ever so gracefully:: ::shakes head and ponders just what she is trying to tell them:: You lost the lens? ::quickly ducks as Demon Tag throws a cushion at her:: Obviously not...hmmm... ::leans against the doorway, thinking aloud:: The camera can't be broken, cause that never happens till the end of the game...::finally notices that Demon Tag isn't even attempting to get any shots on the ghosties:: Ohh, no! You're out of film? ::big,swirlie anime eyes as Demon Tag nods while jumping over a chest and rolling to the right again away from the ghosties:: Chapter 9 : Demon Tag :Magically a rope appears in front of her, without a second thought she grips it tightly, and swings "AHHHAAHHHHHHHHHHH" ::doing her best Tarzan impression, but suddenly stops, gazing up in horror she sees MR TAKAMINE!!!!!! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ::With god like speed, she tosses her camera to Ropes:: "QUICK!!!!! Take the PHOTO!!!!!"  
  
::Knowing that she has just aquired paralyze for her camera...:  
  
"HEEEHEEEHEEE" Chapter 10 : Pikachu5277 thanks nef! anyway... Here ropes!! you'll need 'em (throws three spirit stones and some of the deadly stuff... TYPE 90 FILM!!!) Nef! look out! (he yell's but the family master grabs her by the neck and pulls out his sword.) "drop the camera or the mortal will be sacrificed..." (nothing personal nef.) huh. ropes with a camera. take a shot and nefs kirie jr. but... HAHA!!! (pulls out a sword and goes into a final fantasy type pose)PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!!! (family master and pikachu get into a sword fight. Ropes grabs nef and gets to the other side of the room. they watch in horror as pikachu gets stabbed in the gut. it goes through his body. pikachu falls to the ground screaming.) Nef!... (says no more.) "now for you..." (family master stares right into nef's eyes. suddenly, no one can move! except...) urrrgh... (pulls sword out of chest and throws it. he hurls his sword like a spear. it goes through family master and lands at demon tag's feet. family master screams and disapears. pikachu does solid snake victory move and suddinly his eyes retract and he falls to the ground groaning.  
  
Chapter 11 : Pikachu5277  
  
nef... they're after you... you are the one... who...can seal the gates... you're arm... the pentagram... leave me... they will kill... the one... evil spirits... from down there... they need them... seal... stop the madness... stop the... killing... I am only an example... you... much worse... goodbye... (passes out)  
  
Chapter 12 : Nefertiry  
  
stares at pikachu in shock You're not allowed to die! I didn't say you could die! CODE BLUE!!! ....oh wait I have no code blue team here, they're at the hospital!! What the beeP do I do now... sees something gliterring in the background HAH!!!! A stone mirror! uses stone mirror to heal Pik Welcome back!! ROPES!! Stay with Pik! Demon Tag, distract Blinded! I have a plan! Ropes goes to help Pik up and Demon Tag starts shooting at Blinded Blinded yells "My eyes! Don't you know the flash doesn't work on me! I'm blind!" Demond Tag realizes she's using the wrong camera, she accidently pulled out the kodak disposable one that she forgot to throw away after her vacation! Realizing that Demon Tag needed time to get the other camera, gets into crouching Tiger mode BLinded whales "I know you're there..." Nef throws head back laughs maniacally "AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA....No da KUSO!!!" Ropes looks up in shock "Nef!! Such language! HAHAHAHAHHAAA! Good one!!" Meanwhile Demon Tag gets camera ready and starts shooting BLinded....again! Chapter 13 : Nefertiry  
  
The Folklorist comes floating in whining about the loss of his family and tries to attack Ropes. Then all of a sudden Ilysianna shows up in her red dress...slowly walks up behind the floating Folklorist and says "I think she's starting to suspect something" Folklorist turns around in shock "Who" Ilysianna smiles "your wife." Demon Tag looks at Ilysianna "Quit that What lies beneath mess and help!" Illy "I am!! His wife suspected the place was haunted and that's why she went insane! I'm helping him move on!!" Demon Tag ".........Oh giggles Gomen nasai! Demon Tag and Illy realize that Ropes, Pik and Nef are surrounded by.......Children ghost! "AHHHHHHHHH" nef switches into hidden dragon mode "I don't wanna play with you!!! HELPPPPP!!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 : Pikachu5277  
  
I'm BACK IN ACTION BABY!!! (looks down.) oh man. that's gonna leave a mark... ok. guys! they're all after nef! if they get her the gates to (ropes sneezes) will never be shut and soon the appocolypse will be upon us!! DO NOT LET THE NEAR NEF!! and I have a sword which can destroy spirits. it's not as good as the camera but... it's faster. ok! die little children! (decapitates the children dudes and thay dissapear.) whew!! I thought fatal frame was hard playing! being is alot harder.  
  
Chapter 15 : TheGame  
  
Let the kombat kontinues.....!!  
  
'we....live... again...' one by one the child ghosts regenerated and turned into 'people killed'....  
  
meanwhile, TheGame was having a hard ime navigating the rest cos... his flashlight went out!! 'damn those ever ready batteries!' curses TheGame. yet he can sense danger nearby, he can see the orange light blinking in his watch...  
  
'oh man my sword aint no good!' cries pikachu 'should have gotten my TM ready and learn better skills like counter, mimic or something... physic type should be good against them? or does it work the other way?? oh wait, there's a mushroom!' pikachu quickly grabs it and immediately grew bigger and stronger! 'haha! i'm gonna stomp u flat!' 'no wait!' cries nef, 'u gonna stomp on us too!' suddenly a strange thing happened... illy turned into a bat! since when did she possesed such powers?? 'beastorize!' it's the crest of the beast... a Roar was heard... a Bloody war seems emminent... now, its nef, demon tag against illy the bat and giant pikachu and those pesky ghosts...! 'what shall we do?? what shall we do??' demon tag was at a total lost, almost to the point of hysteria! 'my ropes are useless! we're doomed!' TheRope was also at a loss of control... all seemed to be steeping nearer to the depths of despair...  
  
'tatsu maki sen pu kyaku!' walls were broken and a huge gust of hurricane like wind followed... TheGame had arrived!! 'should have broken from wall to wall to get here... whoa what's this??? a Fighter's Megamix? or a Smash Melee?' 'u shall die!!' exclaims pikachu... now complete with bloody eyes and murderous whipping tongue! 'join my army of the dead!' illy's bat form was a fearsome sight, with huge fangs protruding and ready to suck the life out of any livestock!  
  
what's TheGame's gotta do?? no more mysterious box... no that box with the big X on it doesn't work... hmmm....  
  
'damn i shall summon all my ki energy up!! the sky, the clouds, the earth, the sun, people! give me strength! give me the power to defeat my enemies!' TheGame raised his both hands up, gathering whatever energy he could. 'no... way... would.. i let... u ... do this...' the ghosts attacked without warning and hit TheGame real hard!! 'NO..!' TheRope shouted ' hahahah! all of u shall die!' pikachu laughed the most sinister laugh...  
  
TheGame was badly whacked, but he did not give up! 'Give me strength!' he pleaded... TheRopes hesistated... 'why should i?? i came here to defeat u too! i am the owner of the FatalFramers group! why should i give my strength to a lowly warrior like u?' 'don't say that! i'll give u strength.. please defeat them...' nef reached out her hand and slowly a green glow of energy flowed from her hands... 'need... more...' TheGame was bloodied all over and the face was badly bruised.. yet the ghosts were relentlessly mauling at him while illy unleashed a flurry of lightning kicks at him... 'Ropes, give it to him!' demon tag stretched his hands and energy was directed to TheGame.  
  
'I still need more! argh!' TheGame was terribly exhausted and could hardly stand up... one by one they fell, nef, demon tag... they have given their energy to TheGame... all except Ropes. 'i am the owner, i am the owner! who wants to give u.....' yet despite the reluctance, Ropes held up her hand and a steady stream of energy was immediately tranfered... 'who wants to give... u...' she fell down, exhausted...  
  
'finish him!' proclaims illy. giant pikachu held his gigantic fist and was about to smash TheGame to pieces 'die......!!!'  
  
bang! a loud smash... the fist did not hit TheGame's face but was manhandled by the palm of TheGame!!! A golden aura was overwhelming TheGame, it was the only light in the darkness. 'i will not let u hurt my friends anymore!!!' with a huge gust of ki energy TheGame pushed back pikachu and the rest! 'go back to where u came from!!!'  
  
ka.... me... ha... me.... ha!!!!!!!!!!  
  
a bright flash, a shockingly stunning flame of fireball was projected out from TheGame's hands... 'NOooooooooooo......!!!'  
  
'huh, where am i?' illy woke up... she saw the rest unconcious. 'the gates.. it's... gone!' the gates of the malice which once stood there was now reduced to a pile of rubble... the gates was now permanently shut... all the evils were expelled from pikachu and illy... 'what have we done?' pikachu said in remorse. then all had woken up.. all except...  
  
'hey, we're saved!! we're ok!' nef cheers and was dancing around with demon tag... 'good job, Game... Game? hey where's Game' Ropes looked around but there was no sign of TheGame!  
  
somewhere else, in a place not so far from the mansion.....  
  
'This...stone, is the cause of it! This is the SoulStone of The Malice! I cannot dispose of it anywhere as it would manifest itself in another cave, another mansion... this stone... would be with me....'  
  
TheGame shoved the soulstone of the malice into his own head, hoping he would absorb the power of the malice and be forever held inside his own soul...  
  
Big mistake man, the malice would one day overtake his mind... the malice would one day create havoc again... worse of all... we may see a sequel to this terribly long post!  
  
The End (for now?! hope u enjoyed it! no offence to the people who 'unreluctantly' were scripted into becoming the vallains in this story! it's all just for fun! oh yah, do spot the various game links and game references in this story!)  
  
Chapter 16 : Pikachu5277  
  
(come on people! gotta keep it going!!!) ungh... where... AH! (pikachu grabs his head. says in a female voice) the chosen... the malice was destroyed but your friend will serve me well! you may think you have defeated me but you never will!!! (picks up sword. in male voice) agh! what am I doing! Kally! stop! (female voice) never! the chosen one must die!!!! (male) No! nef is my friend. I will not... let....you!!! (Kally) don't be a fool!! she's not your friend! you don't even like her! you dispise her (nef takes a step back, astonished by what she hears. ropes raises the camera) (pikachu) no! if you take a picture my soul will be taken too! (kally does a sstrange thing and nef starts walking toward pikachu/Kally) (Kally) don't be afraid little one... (evil laugh) (pikachu) no! I will not take my friends life. but I will take my own to save my friends!!(yells and drives his sword through his chest. a female spirit goes out of his body, shrieking, the other fatal framers run to help pikachu.) dead and back nef... dead and back... (pikachu's body slowly sinks into the floor. demon tag runs to pull him out of the floor but is too late. (nef starts crying, realizing that he took his own life to save hers.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
(pikachu falls from the cieling into the rope corridor. he wakes up feeling fully alive and looks to see a young girls ghost running away.) Danaru? (he turns to see a girl named laurina.) laurina. use my codename pikachu. (girls walk closer) danaru. I called in a special unit to come in. they are searching for you at the moment.(pikachu stands up) and? (girl looks impatiant) they are fully armed. they will kill any human besides you because of the rumors that you were murdered. (pikachu slaps laurina) you idiot!! my friends are in here!! oh god...  
  
BACK TO THE TEAM. so now what? (ropes asks. nef is still crying. demon tag is trying to console her. ropes picks up pikachu's sword) guys. he's not dead. (nef and demon tag look at ropes. ropes shows a small symbol on the swod. it glows extremely bright.) as long as this is glowing then the owner of the sword is alive.  
  
(nef smiles. suddenly 5 people come in with rifles.) FREEZE!! (suddenly a voice comes on a walkie talkie.) laurina to attack team, laurina to attack team! do not fire any weapons at anyone!! (a male voice comes on the radio. nef raises her head at the voice. It's pikachu!) DON'T SHOOT! MY FRIEND ARE UP THERE!!!(man talks into radio(we have found an unknown party. (walkie talkie) nef? ropes? demon tag?! Chapter 17 : TheGame  
  
Suddenly a shiny glimmer, a strong vibration... it's coming from the sword! the team was shocked and unsure of what to do next. 'team to laurina, team to laurina, unidentified activity encountered, i repeat unidentified activity encountered!' 'what activity?' 'team to laurina, the sword seems to have a life of its own!'  
  
the sword now glows into a crisom red and it's now trembling under rope's hands...  
  
'oh no! the soul?! the female spirit has infused herself in it!' the sword flew out of rope's hand and began hovering around... 'look, the symbol! it marks the symbol of.... Soul Edge!' nef screamed in horror, knowing the notorious curse of this legendary sword. 'team, fall back!' the attack team scurried away as fast as they could, knowing the emminent danger they faced.... The sword found its target, and it is hungry for them....  
  
will the team survived? what will happen to the fatal framers? stay tuned!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 : TheRopes  
  
::Snaps piccie of Mr. Takemine, but notices that he has already disappeared from his previous location:: ::sweatdrop as she glances around, meanwhile, Demon Tag is still hanging lifelessly (cause she is scared sh*tless) on the rope:: Sh*t, where did that little bugger go? ::holds camera up, noting the little red flashing light that is indicating that the camera is almost dead (cause batteries run low):: Uhohhhhh..... ::Yanks a few times on Demon Tag's rope:: Hey...get down here damnit!!!!!! We've got a little, tini, wheeny problem! ::Sees Demon Tag's expression calm some as she looks down at her and slides off the rope:: Uhoh? What's Uhoh? What problem? ::grabbing TheRopes shirt:: Tini??? How Tini???? ::struggles to break free from Demon Tags grasp as Takemine suddenly appears from behind them:: ::screams:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::both shakes heads and runs for their lives out into the other room, just in time to see the whole story thingy going on with Pikachu and the others:: ::stops short, Demon Tag running into her and both of them fall over, slamming their noggin's off the floor:: Ouchie!!!!!!!! Itai, no da! ::turning SD (Super Deformed):: Get off me, no da! : :Demon Tag slowly stands, lifting her weight (not that she ways that much, but it was an unexpected fall and it hurt. lol) from TheRopes back:: ::quickly jumps up, ignoring the pain in her ankle, but taking a mental note that it is probably sprained or twisted:: ::does all those things (even if not wanting too) that everyone else said that she did:: ::after limping out of the room with the rest of the gang, she holds back, peeking back into the room where the sword is still floating mysteriously::  
  
::suddenly, she grins and walks back in, taking the sword into her pocession:: Ahh, we are one now...hahhahha. they will never guess!!! MUH AH AH AH!!!!! ::takes the sword and disappears into the darkness of the mansion:: Narrator: TheRopes has taken the sword, will she ever be seen again? Will this story continue for much longer? Will everyone die???? Will Mr. Takemine return and get his revenge on Demon Tag? Why exactly does he want revenge on Demon Tag anyway? What exactly did she do??? ::quirks brow:: Another note... I think she either stole something of his, or just flat out refused to date him. lol. ::slips back into Narrator mode:: Will Mafuyu and Miku make an appearance??? All shall be revealed in the the next chapter of the Fatal Framers. ::background music emerges "DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN"::  
  
Chapter 19 : Nefertiry  
  
Umm.......ok I'm a little lost on the story here! lol So if whatever I write here doesn't flow, please excuse me on that! Been gone a while...the new characters in here are....well new to me. lol I kinda lost my location of where everyone is! lol So NEwaz, on with the story.... So after Nef screams in horror (lol) about the Soul Edge sword.....scans the group and realizes that TheRopes is missing....and where did the sword go??? Does TheRopes have the sword? she asked herself whispers to herself "something's not right..." All of a sudden in her mind she hears very faintly coming in and out TheRopes saying "....are one now...." and "....nef.....come join...." The group is still confused as to what's going on, and Laurina's busy talking to TheGame on the radio about everyone's satus as being ok. No one notices Nef getting all weird...holding her head and trying to drown out the voice... nef starts panting, feeling out of breath and quietly says "....my body...it feels really hot..." (get your minds out of the gutter! lol) The rest of the Fatal Framers look at nef confused. Demon Tag walks to Nef but then gets yelled at "STOP!!! Don't come any closer! I don't wanna hurt anyone!! My control is slipping!" Demon Tag startled "What's going on?? Do you need some water? Are you having hot flashes or something" Nef looks at Demon Tag and says matter of factly "No, I think I'm too young to have hot flashes, at least so I read." gets back into scared mode. All of a sudden, some of Laurina's team members started to combust into flames! Laurina realizes it's Nef doing it and then orders the team to open fire on her. The FF-ers all yell "NOO!! DON'T!" But nef gets hit in the arm. She gets up and runs out of the room, leaving burnt foot prints and a small trail of blood. Pikachu pulls on Laurina's arm and yells "What the *beep* are you doing lady!!!" Laurina yells back "She's dangerous!"  
  
Pikachu "What are you talking about? That's just nef!"  
  
Laurina "Years ago, she tried to work on a badly shot police officer, some how the officer's blood got into Nef....it was Aya Brea's blood, before she knew who she was!" The group then looks in horror!  
  
Laurina "She's been trying to control it but her mitochondria are unpredictable! We don't know if she liberates, if she'll be the good or the bad "eve. We can't take that chance, we have to take her down!" Pikachu then realizes "THAT'S why Kirie wants nef, if Kirie can influence nef and possess her, Kirie will be unstopabable!! She'll be able to kill everyone and uleash their ghosts, corrupting them and take over the world!!!" The group yells "Hell on earth!!" Demon Tag "Great now we have TheGame, TheRopes AND Nef missing. We need to find them...and fast!" eyes laurina "...and you will NOT kill any of our friends...do I make myself clear!!" everyone stares at Demon Tag in shock at her strong authorative tone "yy...yes Demon Tag." Easter-Egg moment: Out of nowhere, the door opens and Squall and Tidus show up, shocked at the guns pointing at them! "WHOA!!! I'm guessing this isn't the Square Soft party!!" Squall yells at Tidus "I told you to take the left at the fork, not the Right moron! Now we're stuck in this scary a$$ mansion!"  
  
Tidus "Yeah....but at least they have some really cute girls" winks at Demon Tag Narrator: Will the fatal framers reunite with their missing friends...Will TheRopes and Nef join forces to be possessed and take over the world....will there be a new game called PARASITE NEF (coming soon to a console near you)....will Demon Tag go out with Tidus? ....probably not....Find out on the next FATAL FRAMERS.. play theme music now Chapter 20 : Ilysianna  
  
*gives Nef a much needed sanity smack* Sorry, had to be done [pic] Chapter 21 : Nefertiry  
  
....almost lost it there! wipes brow Phew! I needed that... hey thanx! hugs illy lol  
  
Chapter 22 : Pikachu5277  
  
(tidus, observing demon tag) well... not AS good as yuna but... she'll do. (demon tag takes a few steps backwards. pikachu looks around) guys... this is ff Fatal frame! not ff final fantasy!! (squall comes face to face with blinded and yells) holy crap! there's no eyes man!! (tidus looks over) man... chicks with no eyes are not attractive. lets go see if we can get into metal gear 2 (metal gear miku! heehee. couldn't resist) and check out that raiden chick! she's hot! (squall sticks his tounge out in disgust.) man tidus! raiden's a man! (tidus smiles.) well hey. I'm a guy and I look like a girl (btw. I read in an article that a guy wrote a letter to square and said that tidus was the hottest babe! brrr... I'll take yuna anyday*drooool*) let's go squall. (they leave and catch on fire) dude! I'm not that hot!!! (squall yells and they turn into dust.) hey! nef must be near! let's go!(they run out and laurina and 5 men are laying bloody... WITH ROPE BURNS!!) oh man... (the words aren't even out of pikachu's mouth when ropes fly down, grab him in the neck and pull him through the cieling. demon tag looks up and illy just faints. PIKACHU ungh... (stares up and see's nef.) nef? what... (remembers what happened and covers his face.) no... nef... don't burn me!! I'll give you a dollar...? (nef smiles and pulls pikachu's arm away from his face.) pikachu. I'm fine. a strange little girl came and she stopped the heat. it may come back but not too soon! (she smiles) I'm back in action baby! (pikachu laughs at the way she uses his motto.) so now what? someon took my sword and game and ropes are missing AND we're up here. the rest are down there...(nef assumes a thoughtful pose) hmmm that is a problem... (pikachu does a pose with using the fore finger and middle one.) Ikura hikonamaru sanaikara ITAKUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"suddenly a hole burns into the floor. and he and nef jump in.) Chapter 23 : Nefertiry  
  
Pikachu and Nef jump down and the team gets nervous when they see Nef.  
  
Pikachus "It's ok, she's in control! She's alright!" Nef looks at laurina and her team "OMG! Did I do that? I am soooo sorry! I didn't mean to....sees Squall and gets this stupid grin on her face.....um...hello." Squall smiles back "Heh, hi." Pikachu notices Nef's anime swirly eyes with hearts floating all around. "Nef, snap out of it already!!!" smacks Nef in the back of the head. Nef gives Pikachu the eye and Pikachu yells "I'm sorry! Don't burn me!!" Nef smiles at pik and says "I'd never!...thoughtful look at least not on purpose." Meanwhile Nef is playing flirty eyes with Squall. Tidus elbows Squall and whispers "Dude! Rinoa!"  
  
Squall still smiling "...who? OH!! Rinoa, right! Um sorry, I have to go, my gf is waiting at the square soft part. maybe I'll see you around." Nef [pic]and sighs, lip quivering "Ok.."  
  
Squall finally stops staring and nef and turns around and yells when he sees Blinded! Squall and Tidus say all what Pikachu wrote and run out Demon Tag "Nef! Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
Nef "I'm alright...I'm sorry for what happened, something was trying to control me, the threat is still out there! But bad news, Watefairy's being held hostage by Kirie at the waterwheel! Whe have to go save her NOW! Of she'll drown!.....and why is Illy on the floor, someone wake her!!" Meanwhile Blinded is getting ready to attack!  
  
Chapter 24 : Waterfairy  
  
*meanwhile at the water-wheel*  
  
Waterfairy spins around in circles as the wheel turns, watching as the ghosts of the mansion gather around her. Starts talking to herself, to them, to anybody who just might be listening...  
  
Um, I'm not liking this.. Can I be let go now?? I have to go to the little fairie's room... *sees its not working* Could somebody please let me go... please, please, please.. *no response from the ghosts as they prepare the items needed to sacrifice the fairy* She starts looking around.. hoping for some way to escape, but no.. she is bound tightly to the stupid wheel thats making her very dizzy... she sees the ghosts walking towards her.. they are ready for the sacrifice.. she closes her eyes and starts humming the sesame street theme song.. think happy thoughts...  
  
Chapter 25 : Demon Tag  
  
"Tidus and squall were here?" ::Giggles evily "Ill have to go find my, Blitzball playing bishie...heeh ehhe hee..:Then looks over at Nef, who is gazing back at her in bewilderment.::  
  
"Oh...::wiping away the drool: Sorry Nef.."  
  
:Nef sighs"RIGGGHT" Bending down to wake the fainted illy: :Slowy taking in the surroundings, pondering to herself ...Is there a fast way to the waterwheel? When suddenly .long boney knuckle grip the door frame. and a ghastly head pokes around.  
  
"Nef... Nef Its LONNNNGGG ARRMMSSS"  
  
:With a jolt of courage ,she jumps infront of long arms protecting Nef and illy.  
  
"Alright you bald headed ghostie...Thats as far as you go.."  
  
::Calling back to nef: "Get to the waterwheel I'll distract him"  
  
:aiming the camera she awaits her opponents next move: Chapter 26 : Ilysianna  
  
"Honestly. I'm glad we're all mature adults in here." Illy grins, shakes her head, and quietly sits down to watch the actions from the sidelines. Chapter 27 : Nefertiry  
  
As Nef and Illy get up and let Demon Tag get ready to attack Long Arms, Nef yells back "Hey DT! If you happen to see Squall again when you're looking for Tidus, um tell him I said hi and um I'd like to....um....nevermind, just tell him I said hi whispers to self and that he dumps Rinoa! snickers"  
  
Illy grabs Nef's arm "Honestly Nef! Come on!!"  
  
Nef "I'm coming! I'm coming! I can't help thatI gotta thing for'im! I think it's the scar" starts getting anime swirly eyes with hearts  
  
Illy "ALRIGHTY THEN! Let's move!"  
  
Nef "Right on! Waterfairy! Here we come! WHOOOO!"  
  
Demon Tag starts unlaoding film on long arms and long arms is getting very angry and still wants to "reach out and touch someone" with a vengence..... Chapter 28 : TheRopes ::emerges from the line of ghost surround waterfairy, the sword held high. A strange grin spreading on her lips as she glares at the fairy, her eyes no longer seeming to be hers...but at the same time they seem vaguely familiar:: ::starts to speak, in a tone very much not like hers and soft:: Faery, you shall take my place...we will cast this ritual on you and then you will be taken as the Rope Shrine Maiden. You are the only one who can do it, your friends obviously don't care for you, or they would have tried to get here by now, ::smirk:: But either way, they would never succeed, not now...not since I now have the Soul Sword and Mafuyu... Finally ::a sad glimpse in her eyes briefly:: I can be free. ::sees Waterfairy struggling and protesting and brings her free hand to the side of waterfairy's face:: Not to worry, you will save all of your friends this way, but if you protest then they all might have to go as well. MEANWHILE... TheRopes essences travels through the mansion, un-aware of who she is or what she is, just wanting to find a damn body so she stops floating through things. She curses "Damn astralness, I just can't get the steering right on this thing!" as she blobs through another wall. She sees another person. She stops and drools in her astral form "plop, plop, plop" as the drool seeps through the floor. This being...he stops and turns, all the hairs on his neck standing straight up. "Whoa! Hot Ghost Chick! Ack," he turns and glares at his companion,"see the type of language I'm learning from you, Tidus!!!!!!!!" TheRope grins (well the best grin that she can do being that she is only an entity) and floats over to the bishilious guy with the scar, "Hi, Mind if I borrow you for a while?" The man with the scar grins all devilishly like, "what for?". The other guy, Tidus, smacks his forehead and starts kicking at a wall "DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" TheRopes smiles all sweet like and tries to think, only one sentence poping into her mindless mind (or should that be memoryless??), "I wish to couple with you." (That is ALMOST the exactly line used in Fushigi Yugi) The scarred guy nods vigariously, "Hell Yeah! Rinoa won't give me non...damn living people! Take me...I, Squall, will couple with you!" TheRopes enters his body, pushing his soul out of it. Tidus just looks up, "Are you done flirting with the dead chick? Can we go? We're gonna be late for the party." Squall (TheRopes) nods, "Party, party, party!!!" Stepping up to Tidus, but stopping quickly to gaze at his rear..."Yum.." Tidus quirks his brow "WHOA!" backs up, "Man are you okay?" Squall nods again and continues walking, "I'm fine, are you trying to insinuate something?" Tidus scratches his head and shrugs "Whatever" Running in his fishnet pants to catch up with Squall. To Be Continued...  
  
Narrator: What the hell is going on??? Kirie is Ropes? Ropes is Squall? YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!! Ohh, yeah, umm, wheres Squall gonna go? Will Squall couple with Nef? Will Tidus get his but pinched by Ropes? Will Waterfairy ever get saved? Or will Kirie fulfill her dream and live happily ever after with Mafuyu? Where's Metal Gear Miku when you need her? ::narrator throws head back and laughs:: Ohh, yeah, she's locked up in my basement so Farfie (from Weiss Kreuz) can play with her...hehehehehehhehe. Umm, ::clears throat and becomes narrator again:: What will happen next? Stayed tuned for a preview following the commercials... 


	2. Season 1 - Part 2

The Fatal Framers  
  
Season 1 : Part 2  
  
Cast: Demon Tag : The Chased Nefertiry: The Insane Pikachu5277: The Odd TheGame: The Karate King TheRopes: The Floating Entity Waterfairy: The Next Maiden Ilysianna: The Sarcastic  
  
Chapter 29 : Waterfairy  
  
Narrator: And now back to "As The Wheel Turns" Waterfairy, tired and dizzy from spinning, wonders where her friends could have all gone. Could the ghosts have gotten to them first?? And why was she the only one who could save them all? What made her so special that she got to be doomed to be the next rope maiden?? And when would she get to tell Auron that she was carrying his child?? And why was she thinking of so many questions??? Her mind wanders from question to question as she slowly drifts away from consciousness...  
  
Chapter 30 : TheGame  
  
at the abyess...  
  
suddenly the sound water steaming was heard... squall and tidus looked up and saw a dark shadowy figure with a mean looking sword (what's with everyone carrying a sword?? a swordfest!) green eyes... greyish white hair...  
  
'hey i know this guy! it's.... sephiroth! thought u're long dead??' tidus yelled and was ready to attack this new nemesis...  
  
'i am not sephiroth!!! i am... 2+2!!!' the shadowy figure known as 2+2 had a fiery aura around him, steaming up all the water where he came from. he pointed at waterfairy and bellowed,'i want to couple with her!!' waterfairy was dazed and unconscious but would surely have puked at the idea. 'no way man! she's aint your type! and by the way, i wanted aeris to live and so she could be the first FF gal to appear in a sequel! u bloody idiot spoiled it!!! i'm gonna use my limit break on u!' tidus whipped out his sword... (have u ever wondered, whipped out from where?) and a hellish battle began...  
  
'fools, have u ignored me? my lionheart would slice u up!' squall, furious by tidus's indifference for him, joined in the fray...  
  
the clinks and clangs of the swordfight woke waterfairy up 'huh, what... many bishilicious guys fighting... are they fighting for me?' then Ropes woke up... 'err.. where am i? woohoo, many bishilicious guys! hey i'm free from kirie's curse! and oh no that grey haired dude is whupping my cutie boy's a$$! gotta help them!' ropes saw the sword... the soul edge sword, still with her... ' with this i can win! i am the edge master!' thus another fighter joined the intense swordfight!  
  
just then nef, illy, demon tag and pikachu bust open the door to the water wheel site... 'hey look!' nef exclaimed, her anime eyes swirling with hearts again, 'it's my little cutie there! look how cool he is with his lionheart!' 'oh boy, i don't really care, a bunch of teen adolescence fighting over what...? look at them, so uncouth!' illy, as always, grins, shakes her head, and quietly sits down to watch the actions from the sidelines.  
  
'hmmm, think I can do better with that sword Rope's holding!' pikachu said... 'go my tidus, go! layeth the smacken down on that nasty grey haired dude!' demon tag watched with excitement  
  
'hey guys! stop watching and get me out of this darn water wheel!' water fairy screamed and shouted, getting the FFers' attention...  
  
'oooh, watcha doing here?' nef said without much thought. 'what?! what do u mean, whatcha doing here? i'm trapped! no one cares about me! i think i'm gonna cry...'  
  
'easy there waterfairy, we'll get u out!' pikachu cut open the ropes with his... er, teeth and water fairy is finally freed! 'yay! i can finally go to the fairy room!'  
  
The swordfight is on! Squall versus tidus versus sephiroth/2+2 versus TheRopes. A fatal fourway match u wouldn't miss... who will prevail?? will TheGame make his appearance and uses his karate and whatever ki energy to stop them? will nef snap out of her anime swirling eyes? will illy for once joined in the fight? can pikachu recover his teeth from the biting of the ropes to free waterfairy? will demon tag break down and cry if tidus lost? will waterfairy reach her fairy room? stay tuned to the next episode of...  
  
Fatal Framers - the textual adventure,  
  
based on whatever stories we think of!! :P  
  
Chapter 31 : Demon Tag :Finally pulls her gaze from the, scrumptious Tidus, in his vicious battle with the grayish haired man...(who looks like Sephie?) Turning her attention to pikachu , Nef and waterfairy.::  
  
"Are you guys okay?? hows your teeth pikachu?"  
  
::He grumbles, with a nod, Waterfairy leans on Nef for suport, her eyes still swirling::  
  
"We haf...to heflp vem.." Pikachu mumbled through his aching teeth.  
  
:Nef agrees quickly ,almost dropping waterfairy in the enthusiastic burst to help her friend and her Bishie (who little did she know was TheRopes):  
  
::The vicious battle continues, Tidus and Squall/ropes and The ropes matching blow for blow. The clang of the steel echoed loudly though out the Abyss. When suddenly, with one quick swipe ,the grayish haird man , knocked the sword from Squalls hands, sending it and the stunned Squall flying back infront of Nef. who quickly knelt by his side. Taking note that Nef forgot that she was suporting waterfairy, Pikachu hastely came to her aid.::  
  
"Women and there Bishie" He grumped holding on to the swirly eyed waterfairy:  
  
Tidus began to glow with burning fury.  
  
"Not cool man..." attacking him full speed.  
  
:CLANK: there swords sparked wildly. The two pressing there mighty strength into there weapons.  
  
:: GRIIIIIIIIIIND, SPARK, SPARK..GRINDDDD::  
  
: but Unfortunaly for the unknown grayish hair adversary, The ropes who was inhabiting the Yummy squall had now returned to her own body.. she grined with saddistic glee.  
  
Steathfuly, she made her way round him.::  
  
" Hey you" Roes called out, waiting eagerly for him to turn. and like a dumb a$$ he did.  
  
:THWACK. with the hilt of the soul sword:  
  
:TWEET TWEET TWEET chibi yellow chocobos appear circling his head:he falls crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Nice shot..." Tidus smirked.  
  
"Yeah..thanks" The ropes replied feeling better not having to BLOB through walls.  
  
The Ropes gazes over at the lifeless Squall, in the arms of Nef.  
  
Tidus and Ropes rush to Squalls side.  
  
" Is he okay?" Tidus questions. Breaking out her handy first aid kit, and Doctoring for Dummies(now on sale at Barns and Nobles) Demon tag crouches beside him. The group watch Demon Tag with agony and anticipation of her diagnoisis....  
  
Narrator: What will Demon Tags diagnoisis be? Will the Squall recover? Will Tidus ever get to the party? Will the Ever famous Takamine appear? And where in the hell is Game at? Stay tuned... Chapter 32 : Nefertiry stares at the lifeless Squall in bewilderment "will he be ok Demon Tag?? Gets big grin Maybe he needs CPR!! Oooh! Oooh! I can do it!" Meanwhile Demon Tag is still thumbing through the Doctoring for Dummies book. "Hang on, I think I found something!" Demon Tag looks up and sees Tidus smiling his pearly whites at her and she starts to feel the pressure of the group building on her....but she really didn't mind Tidus smiling....as a matter of fact, she started smiling back....and playing flirty eyes. TheRopes smacks Demon Tag upside the head and yells "HELLO! We have a bishie down! This is an emergency! If we don't do something quick, Nef will get balistic and might go into Parasite mode again!" winks at nef Meanwhile, Illy is assisting waterfairy back to the house in hopes to find a lil' fairy's room. Waterfairy whines "I'm telling you! being on that waterwheel got my bladder going...and all that water, it was torture!!"  
  
Illy "There, there, I know it was horrible!" All of a sudden, waterfairy falls flat on her face "WHAAA! Something's got my ankles!" Illy looks in horror! "Oh no! It's the CRAWLING GIRL! HELP! HHELLLLLLP! starts jumping around "Ew! Ew! Ew! Icky crawling girl!" Pikachu hears the 2 girls in distress and yells "I'n cugging! I cank tok! My teef huwt! SHHH---t!" TheRopes gives Pikachu some ambisol numbing ointment to put around his teeth "here this might help!" Pikachu puts on the ointment and then loses complete feeling of his mouth! "AHHH! drool AHHH!" Ropes "Eek! I'm sorry, I didn't mean the WHOLE tube!!!" Ropes and Pikachu run to aid Illy and Waterfairy. Meanwhile a lightbulb appears above Nef's head! Everyone stops and stares at it! Nef stares back "What??? I have an idea!!!" The lightbulb disappears. "Ropes gave me an idea.....I know how to help Squall!" Everyone stares at Nef with a "Well what???" look.  
  
"Parasite mode!!! I have healing ability! DUH!"  
  
Everyone gasps in horror!  
  
Demon Tag "Um....don't you go like...um crazy when that happens?"  
  
Nef "Um....it's a 50-50 chance! But I'll do anything to help my lone wolf bishie! Besides, most of the time I'm in control!...er....but just in case...Stand back everyone" Nef closes her eyes and then opens them to show nothing but all whites, she starts levatating and her hair starts swirling around her. A blue light starts to glow from her hands and travels to surround squall.... Meanwhile 2+2/seph starts to come to and notices that this is his time to sneak away! And no one realizes that they're being watched....it's Mafuyu! Narrator: Will Waterfairy ever get to relieve herself and Illy stop jumping around like a maniac? Will Pikachu regain sensation in his mouth? Will TheRopes finally tell everyone where she keeps all her hidden gadgets and medicines....Will Tidus stop smiling at Demon Tag....Will Nef stay in control long enough to see her bishie awaken...and has anyone noticed that 2+2/seph disappeared??? How will Ropes respond to Mafuyu's cameo? Stay tuned for the next episode of The Fatal Framers play them music now Chapter 33 : Ilysianna 'How did I get into this mess?' Ilysianna thought to herself, absently stomping on the ghost's groping hand. The ghost's childlike, spine-tingling giggles suddenly changed into a rather pathetic whine as it snatched it's injured hand back. "I swear Waterfairy, why couldn't you decide to go...you know, anywhere else but the haunted house? I'm going to be seriously unhappy if I get my soul sucked." she grumbled, lining up another swift kick for the crawling thing that was whimpering on the floor. There was a brief flash of white light as it connected with the ghost's twisted face. No sooner had she finished than the spirit promptly stood up, glared at both of the women, and then faded back into the wall with a muffled complaint about 'not playing fair'.  
  
Illy grinned and held up her smoking boot, which glittered with holy Shinto patterns in the dim light. "Aren't they just so kawaii? My mother always told me shopping for second hand clothes and furniture at the local Shrine's Yard-sale would pay off someday. Not to mention I found the cutest loveseat the other day that seats 3, looks good, and can be used to summon up dead relatives in a pinch. Errr..." glancing around, she quickly put her foot back down and frowned. "I think it might be best if we get back to the others soon. I've got a feeling they'll be needing our help sooner rather than later. Call it a hunch."  
  
She quickly gestured for Waterfairy to follow her, and hurried off back the way they came. Chapter 34 : Pikachu5277 agh faib Igh gomig!! (pikachu trys to yell.) dagm wopf! (pikachu trips and falls on a stratigicly placed STONE MIRROR!!!) cool! I can talk! I wonder wich ghost got it... (inside the mansion) mah ays! mah ays! ah fug da ays... mah mouf! mah mouf! Chapter 35 : Waterfairy Walking back to the others with Ilysianna she mutters to herself, "Well, you stay spinning on a water-wheel for a couple of hours and see if you don't have to go to the little fairy's room too." Takes a detour on her route back to find a tree.... Chapter 36 : TheGame On the tree, a small note was found... TheGame was here dated XXXX2002...  
  
'look! it's TheGame!' waterfairy said in delight. 'so what? he's aint that good, i still remember him hurting me when he used that stupid kamehameha thing on the door to the malice.... what an idiot!' illy simply did not care about the note and walked towards the little fairy room.  
  
'hello my mei nu! (note: mei nu equals beautiful girl) u look much better when u're not in your bat form!' it is... TheGame! (yup, he's finally back and on top of the tree now) 'U? where were u all these while? i'm seeing lots of strange things that i couldn't care less and i'm stuck in this darn mansion!' illy said with much dismay. 'i was almost overwhelmed by the soul stone which i shove in my head... ' 'U nuts?! u shove the what in your head?'  
  
'yup, u heard it correct, it's the soul stone that contains the malice! i succeeded in imbueing the power to myself! i won't turn into some... strange red beast with horns and declare myself lord of terror or something!' (note: hey illy i also play Diablo 2 online occasionlly! ) 'well, quit talking and use your whatever powers to stop the... menace in the backyard!'  
  
'all righty then...' (at this time TheGame thinks of a way to enter the scene with style! he got a bunch of gun powder, some lighting effects, smoke and of course a mineral water bottle...)  
  
at the abyess...  
  
2+2/sephiroth did not sneak away... he merely change form... bizzaro 2+2!! 'fools! u cannot defeat me! i am too strong for u! behold, my ultima!!!' a green flash of light emerged from his mouth and ready to blast the fatal framers to bits! 'oh no, we gonna die! nef, snap out of your parasitic form now and hit the road.. er pathway!' ropes was terrified and was very concerned about her bishie's condition... yikes....!!  
  
'ka... me... ha... me... ha!!!!' (quit it Game! use some other moves!)  
  
a familiar fire ball was thrown and nullified 2+2's ultima...  
  
TheGame has returned! With pyrotechnics flying and swirling lights rotating, the crowd went wild! (wait a min, where do all these come from???) Finally, TheGame, has come back to FatalFramers.... If u smellllll what TheGame is cooking!  
  
This is it, the battle between TheGame and 2+2... who will prevail! Will the copyrighters or spokesmen from the WWE get to TheGame before 2+2 gets him? Will TheGame use some other moves? (He better!) What is mafuyu doing in the corner? Did TheGame fully absorbed the soul stone's power, or something else happened? Did waterfairy and illy head in the right direction? Will we see more mei nu joining in the fray? Stay tuned to the next episode of....  
  
zzzzz.... oops air time over!  
  
Chapter 37 : TheRopes Looking down at her bishie (That's right, I said MY BISHIE NEF!!!!!!!!!!!! Squall is MINE DAMNIT!) TheRopes sees a flash of light and hears a familiar voice. "THEGAME!!!!!!!!" she yells and points up at the FFer Bishie. Nef loses her controll on her parasiteness to look over at TheGame and accidentally shots a blast of fire at him. "Ouchie! Damnit Nef, that hurt!" TheGame exclaimed as he took the hit in his right shoulder. "Can't you see that I'm trying to save your sorry a$$, why the hell did you shot me?" Nef slowly un-levitates and glares at TheGame, "Why did I shot you? What a stupid question! You dared to distrube me while I was working my love spell on this man." points down to Squall. TheRopes jumps up and gets in Nef's face, "WHAT? Love Spell?? You blasted bishie thief! You had no intention of healing him did you? You just wanted to make him your mindless love slave!" TheRopes takes a serious horse fighting stance, "No way, not happening!" The sword pointing out in Nef's direction. Tidus quirks his brow, "Uhuh, babe fighting. Everyone, "grinning at Demon Tag, "back up!" Demon Tag is now stupidfied after receiving his devinere smile and nods, backing up ever so slowly and a bit to the left just so she can "accidently" bump into her bishie. TheGame looks on, a bit confused and leans up a bit closer to 2+2, "Umm, do you have any idea whats going on man?" 2+2 shakes his head vigoriously and whispers back, "Hell no, but I don't wanna get in the middle of it!" Quickly he high-tails it out of there, but not paying any attention to where he is going, he ends up walking right into the mansion. (HAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH) Nef and TheRopes begin a grueling battle, with Nef shooting out fireballs from her mouth and TheRopes either just barely dodging them or reflecting them off the Soul Edge. ~~~~Meanwhile~~~~ Pikachu is wandering around deeper in the mansion in search of Illy and Waterfairy who just happen to be back out in the Abyss with the rest of the crew. "Where the hell is everyone and why didn't TheRopes keep my back?" Pikachu muttered to himself. Suddenly a bit of white flashes in front of him. Pik isn't sure, but he could'a swore that he knew that scarred face...  
  
~~~~Back at the Abyss~~~~ Demon Tag grabs the rather large sword from Tidus's back and smiles at him, "Be right back!" Tidus is too stunned by the "babe" fight to care. Demon Tag approaches a tree and begins to cut it down with the sword. TheGame looks her way in awe at her strength and mutters, "Thats one FFer I wouldn't wanna mess with." Demon Tag finally finishes chopping down the tree and grabs a bunch of the sticks and stuff, yelling over to Nef, "Hey Nef! Shot here will ya?" Nef looks over briefly, keeping on eye on TheRopes and nods, shooting a flame at the sticks and starting up a nice bon-fire. Demon Tag jumps up and down for joy and throws Tidus's sword back at him, unfortunately, Tidus wasn't paying any attention and gets biffed right in the back of the head. Tidus goes down with a thud, but the noise from Nef's and TheRopes fight is so overwhelming that no one hears it. Demon Tag has already turned back around to the roaring fire, not noticing the unconscience Tidus, she pulls out a bag of Marshmallows, hot dogs, and one of those Jiffy Pop Popcorns from her multi-dimensional pocket. Illy and Waterfairy join her beside the fire as they begin to eat up all the goodies. TheGame is confused yet again at watching this and approaches them, "Umm, shouldn't we stop them?" pointing to Nef and Ropes, who are both very sweaty and bloody by now. Narrator: Where is the horrid 2+2 now? Will Mr. Takemine get him? Has Mr. Takemine eaten Squall's soul now? Is that the reason why we can't save the bishie? Will the FFer's kill each other over the bishie (hell yeah!). Where in the mansion is Pik? Will he encounter 2+2? Will Mafuyu ever come out of the corners? Will Demon Tag ever show where her faith is? Or will Waterfairy, Demon Tag, and Illy just sit and sing Kombiya (or however the hell its spelled). Who will win in this battle? Parasite Nef or TheRopes with the Soul Edge? Stay Tuned for the revelations of these questions in the next edition. Chapter 38 : Nefertiry The FFers are huddled by the bonfire sharing marshmellows while watching Ropes and Nef tear into each other!  
  
Illy "this is just not cool...."  
  
Waterfairy "Yeah, I mean don't you think we should stop them?"  
  
TheGame yells at Nef "Sis! Stop!  
  
doesn't hear Game, too focused on the fight  
  
"Ugh.....how...dare you....attack...me!! yells in frustration "we're...part of a....group Ropes! Geez!"  
  
Ropes yells in return "Uh!....I....don't care!!........I'm tired...of....you...trying...to steal...MY BISHIE!"  
  
gets a good burst of strength and pushes Ropes hard off of her "STEAL???? What are you talking about! Excuse me if I have good taste!"  
  
Ropes "He belongs to me!"  
  
Nef "Fine!! Tell HIM that!" looks at Squall with sadness as he lays on the ground. "I refuse to fight a fellow FFer." kneels on ground out of sadness *snif* as a tear sneaks away "damn....I shoulda wore waterproof mascara! *snif* And I shoulda brought some gel for my hair...This damn humidity!"  
  
As Ropes turns around to bow in victory to the FFers, Nef raises her hands and finally awakens Squall with one last chance of her Parasite powers. Squall FINALLY awakens (took long enough) and is confused as to what's going on. Tidus "Alright! Welcome back man!"  
  
Meanwhile Demon Tag concernly points and Nef and yells "Look! Something's happening to her!" Everyone looks. Nef is kneeling on the floor with several white glowing orbs floating around her, healing herself, then with a burst of energy she stands, closes her eyes and starts to disappear in to thin air, leaving a glittering impression of her form, only to scatter into the air and disappear completely.  
  
TheGame "Where'd she go?!? SIS!!! NO!!!"  
  
Illy "Another disappearance! Why can't we just stay together! That's what we're supposed to do!! That's how people get killed in the movies!" Meanwhile, Pikachu has no idea what the hell is going on! His aimless wanderings in the house has pissed him off! "I'm not looking for those girls anymore! I'm going outside with the others! Besides! I'm not allowed in the girls bathroom!" Turns and heads back the direction he came. Narrator: When will Tidus ask DemonTag out? Will Ropes tell Squall how she feels? What has happened to Nef? Will TheGame ever find his sister and learn how to use different moves in the process? Will Waterfairy get childsupport from Auron? What is Illy's true fear of the lil' fairy's room? Why does Pikachu wander aimlessly? And what the hell is going on with Mafuyu??? Stay tuned for the next episode of The Fatal Framers! play them music now Chapter 39 : Pikachu5277 hyah! (flies out of a window and hauls out a pistol) hoo boy. (slips on a bullet proof vest with the symbols L.I.S.T. on it with an eagle in the back.puts a black sneaking suit with explosives rigged onto the front. attaches a scope and a special tranquilizer clip onto it. runs to the side and hears someone yelling and see's people roasting marshmallows while two girls fight over some dead guy. he can't recognize squall, nef or ropes. suddenly he runs silently to the group roasting marshmallows. someone loks at him. he jumps out and grabs her by the throat and pins her to the ground. he drives the gun into her face,) pikachu?!?! have you gone insane?!?!!?!?!! you'll kill Illy!!!!!!!!!! (pikachu looks down and realized that he jumped illy. he stands up and starts to sweat.) um... sorry... illy and nef... (Illy gets up and looks at pikachu. he starts to panic. Illy slaps him in the face.) you idiot. (she starts laughing) haha! I needed to do that!!!!!!!!(pikachu starts laughingg half heartedly. everyone except for Illy, the guy with a sniper rifle aiming for Nef and squall start glaring daggers at pikac... waaait... guy... rifle... NEF!! pikachu aims up and fires. a man falls from the roof.) PIKACHU!!!!!! (nef comes up, grabs his gun and bashes him on the head with it. it goes of and a dart sticks into pikachu's throat. blood spurts from where the needle hit. he falls to the ground lifeless) oh my... it was only a tranquilier... (Illy walks over to the man and looks at a device n his face. it's a camera. she watches and see's that he was trying to kill nef. everyone is extremely shocked that nef killed pikachu by accident. the memories rush back...)  
  
pikachu hanging from a rope by his foot, getting rid of family master and nearly dying along with that. decapitating the children ghost's, nearly dying to keep kally away from nef, getting tied to a pole with girls slowly approaching, pikachu bribing nef not to burn him, breaking teeth, transferring broken teeth to blinded.  
  
suddenly a shadow appears. a small gir appears with a sword. it has a symbol on it wich glows very faintly. It's pikachu's soul edge!! the girl walks to pikachu and put's her hand on pikachu's forehead and places the sword in his hand. the symbol starts glowing very very hard. pikachu's body start's twitching. the little girl runs off. pikachu wakes up. he starts to stand. he smiles very big.) I'm BACK IN ACTION BABY! (everyone cheers and nef and ropes resume to fight.) Chapter 40 : TheGame Nef is gone, the rest of the FFers remained dazed and confused. 'i think we caused much trouble here.' tidus said. 'besides we have to go for the party! yuna's waiting for me!' 'yeah yeah, your blue green eyes had her eyes on u... while my little asian had her eyes... well wondering away at that no good seifer!' 'so we better get going...'  
  
'wait! don't go!' ropes shouted at his bishie... 'take me with u! i promise to be good!' 'huh? this aint a party for a FFer, it's restricted to the Squares... besides rinoa won't like...' 'screw rinoa! take me instead!' ropes suddenly held her sword near her throat. 'or i'll end my life in front of u!'  
  
'wait don't do anything rash!' pikachu shouted. (well, he doesn't want his sword to get dirty!) 'er, ropes... i don't like girls older than me! that's why i chose rinoa and not quitis!' 'nooo......... it can't be!' rope's heart was terribly shattered by her bishie's comment...  
  
'don't u know, i dreamt about u every night, hoping u would stay by my side, holding me in your arms, gently touching me... yet... i cannot compare to that other girl!!!'  
  
'i think that girl who disappered looks much better...'  
  
'what?! no!!! nef is NOT prettier than me! i'm the fairest among the FFers!' (at this time illy makes a queer look and shrugs. 'hello? excuseeee me?? look around ropes, look around!' :P)  
  
'that's it! if i cannot have u... nobody will!' ropes pointed the sword at squall and swore at him... 'u shall die by my sword and i'll possess your soul forever! en guarde!' (que: FF battle mode)  
  
cling! clang! swish! yet another sword fight began, this time being ropes and squall! (don't this story have lots of swordfights? lol) tidus stared in dismay. 'aww, that's it! forget about the party.. gimme that marshmellow!' he grabbed the stick of marshmellow from demon tag and ate it.  
  
'i don't care about this, i'm gonna find my sis. she must be somewhere in the mansion, i can sense her "ki"... (or maybe it's just her smell? lol just kidding! )' with that TheGame did a somersault and vaulted himself into the mansion...  
  
'it's just a lover's tiff' waterfairy said 'let's continue our bonfire!'  
  
'kombaya my friend, kombaya my lord....' the bonfire continued and no one seems to care a hoot about the sword fight! no one except....  
  
'what are all these people doing in MY game? why did mr takamine left all his notes lying around? why am i still in black and white mode? damn... shouldn't have left my camera in the rope hallway, so i could take all these... wonder where my sis is now...' a shadowy figure looked on...  
  
'gotta find my sis, and kirie... these people have tresspassed my game and i gonna stop them... kirie has the power cord, my sis has the controllers, i have this... black box! i must find them so i can get rid of these... bugs!'  
  
mafuyu seems to be plotting something... whatever it is the Fatal Framers will gonna face danger again! will the three main characters unite and drive the FFers along with squall and tidus out of the game? will TheGame be able to find nef and get out of this mansion before the reset button is hit? will the rest even care a hoot about what's going on? would squall be slained by rope's sword and have his soul sucked into the soul edge? find out in the next episode... (now fellow FFers! u can really play THE theme song... ps:comments are welcome regarding our theme song in the yahoo group!) Chapter 41 : Waterfairy Screw you guys and your marshmellow-y goodness... I'm making smores.... *sits and makes her nice happy lil smores, then decides she'll share her smore fixin's if someone would just please, please tell her where the lil' fairy's room is* Chapter 42 : Pikachu5277 uh oh. (ropes pins down squall and puts pikachu's sword up to his throat. ) this is the end... (pikachu goes into dragon stance mode.) triyaka... (waterfairie starts thinking) oh no. he's going to use ont of his elemental spirit moves! (yells out) pikachu no!! (pikachu goes on, not hearing waterfairie) hokino lamaruuu!! (a strange glowing light comes from the back and front fingers it surrounds ropes. ropes startrs getting confused. then she collapses unconcious.) whew. that sleep light worked like a charm. (grabs Illy's marshmallow and eats it.) heyy! I worked on that for 5 minutes! (pikachu shrugs) hey I need my energy now. (walks over and takes his sword.) goes into dragon mode again) komiharu tinaka. (squall starts floating and him and tidus dissapear.) uh oh. nef's gonna kill me. (slips of the sneaking suit.)man I hate that thing! (he's wearing his normal suit and his BP vest) Chapter 43 : Nefertiry As the group was sitting by the fire and Waterfairy got up to find a "private" area to relieve herself, she looked up at one of the windows in the mansion and freaked "What the hell!!!" Everyone stands up and looks up. Game "It's my sis' shadow in the window!" As fast as the shadow appeared, it disappeared. Illy "Does this mean we gotta go in there???? sighs Well at least I got my shinto boots on, I can kick some ghostie a$$!" Meanwhile, Ropes and Pikachu are fighting over the Soul Edge. "It's mine!" "No it's mine!" Na-uh!" "Ya-huh!" "Na-huh!" "Ya-huh"  
  
This goes on back and forth as they tug sword back and forth. Demon Tag "Um guys....HEY!!! QUIT IT ALREADY!" Everyone looks at Demond Tag in surprise. She smiles politely and says "Please...heheh" Pikachu grabs the sword and they all are on their way in the mansion. Finally they are inside the mansion! A candle flickers on by itself, scary Illy and making her jump into Game's arms. "Hello!" Game smiles. Illy "Um....that got me off guard. Sorry." and she maneuvers out of his arms. Ropes and Demon Tag start giggling. Illy "WHAT???" Waterfairy "Shhhh! I hear something coming from the next room!" They all tiptoe and put their ear to the door, they hear Nef and someone else in there!" they open the door, low and behold! It's Nef, Kirie, and Pikachu's arch nemesis Kally! Kally sees Pik and gets all swirly anime eyes "Pikachu!" Starts running towards him with outstretched arms "Kiss me....kiss me...kiss me..." Pikachu cries out in terror "NOOOOOOO!!!!" and runs away from Kally! Kally yells "Come back my love, I won't tie you up again, I promise" as she runs after Pikachu. Meanwhile, the FFers notice Nef and Kirie are in a heated dispute. Nef, clad in her black leather outfit and her hair in a high pony tail, looking like one of the James Bond girls (lol) Nef gets pissed at Kirie and pulls out 2 Iron War Fans with Shinto symbols on it gets into crouching tiger stance "Prepare for your challenge Kirie" Ropes looks at the scene "What the heck is going on here???" Illy "I dont' know but those weapon fans would go great with these boots! Whoo!" Game "Sis? What's going on? Get away from Kirie, she's dangerous!"" Nef "Don't worry lil' brother, She and I have a score to settle." Kirie "ready you parasite freak!" Nef "FREAK??? I'm sorry, many-handed woman!" As Nef and Kirie look like they are about to pounce on each other, a disco ball comes down from the ceiling and music starts playing! Nef and Kirie get into a line dance and start doing......THE MACARENA!!!" Demond Tag "Go Nef!" The Game "What the hell are you doing sis???" Nef "Me and Kirie made a bet to see who was the better Macarena dancer.....HEY!! Kirie you're cheating! You have more hands then me!" Kirie using all her demonic hands to do all the moves at once! The FFers start bobbing their heads and Waterfairy starts to join in on the dance. Demon Tag pulls out the camera to take pics to put in the FFers memory book! TheGame rolls his eyes but starts looking at Kirie with amazement as she works her moves. Narrator: Who is the better dancer, Nef or Kirie? Will Demon Tag ever run out of film? Will ropes accept the Soul Edge being in Pik's possesion? When will Kally stop chasing Pikachu? How big is Waterfairy's bladder??? What's going on between Game and Illy? And will anyone know where Mafuyu is and what his plans are? Stay tuned for our next episode of insanity! play theme music now Chapter 44 : TheGame (this is the concluding episode of Fatal framers-the textual adventure)'enough of this nonsense!' mafuyu appeared out of nowhere, the mysterious black box in his hands... 'kirie! let's dispel these people out of our game! do u have the power cord? all we need now is the controller! i'll erase them all forever!' mafuyu broke out into a menacing laughter!  
  
'oh no! he's still corrupted by the malice! didn't TheGame put an end to it?' ropes screamed, seeing his bishie gets into somewhat orochi mode. 'oh no u don't! taste my sword and bomb!' pikachu went to take a swipe at mafuyu... whong! whong! slash! oh no! mafuyu slashed pikachu's right arm with... a lightsabre! 'hehe, i got this from memory card 2, file 1! i can retrieve anything from this box! but i need the controller to delete files... your files! hahahaha!' mafuyu broke out into a menacing laughter again, kirie joined in... now the box and the power cord are united! we can retrieve any weapons we want and use it on u!' with that kirie took out... a bastard sword, a maul, a katar, a spear,a halberd and many strange looking guns! and she held it all with her many hands!  
  
'oh no! we're doomed! shouldn't have danced the macerena or something, should have danced the para para!' nef broke down and cried... sensing an emminent doom. the rest of the fatal framers seems to be in despair....  
  
'oh no u don't kirie... u may have many weapons but i have... many moves!' TheGame stood up, an aura suddenly shone around him.... 'geez, i don't think so game, u only know, er, kamehameha?' illy, ever the sacarstic one, said...  
  
'oh yeah, save the best thing for the last!'  
  
with that an intense final battle between kirie and mafuyu versus TheGame!!  
  
'gou hadoken! haoh ken! optic blast! typhoon! web shot! demon ray! power wave! izzut... hadoken!' demon tag slaps her head 'oh my god! those are all FIREBALL moves! just like kamehameha! argh!!!'  
  
'u're too weak to fight against me! now u shall all die!' kirie was about to give the final blow to TheGame...  
  
'stop bro! stop kirie!' all the people turned areound... it was miku!  
  
'let these people go... they are the ones who have promoted our game!'  
  
'no i don't care sis! they have tresspassed us and showed us non sense to this game! they are an insult to our game!'  
  
'but without them, who would want to play our games?'  
  
miku pressed some combos on her controller... immediately TheGame sprang into action!  
  
'raikoken! suplex! giant swing! 1-2 kick! dragon flight! tiger strike! cobra strike! phoneix strike! deadly palm! izzut.... shoryuken!'  
  
a fierce uppercut, a blinding flash... mafuyu and kirie and punched right up the ceiling!  
  
'here use the controller to move your files.. to memory card one... that'll send u back home!'  
  
'ok thanks miku! yay we can go back home now!' nef exclaimed  
  
'it sure is good!' iily said relieved.  
  
'what about my right arm?'pikuchu exclaimed  
  
'oh it'll be back when u get back... it's just a game here!'  
  
'goodbye... mansion'  
  
swish...! a blinding flash... 'nooo... don't go....'  
  
'er, whew! where are we? think i just had a weird dream! game? ropes? waterfairy? tag? pika? illy? and even 2+2? what u all doing here?' nef woke up, so did the rest  
  
'hey we had a party at water fairy's house! we had lots of booze and party... we played fatal frame! and er, we fall asleep! what a dream! it is so so real!' TheGame replied...  
  
'hey, wait a min... water fairy's house? i don't think we ARE at her house NOW!!'  
  
'what u guys doing here! don't disrupt my work here!' it was none other than kevinm!  
  
'excuse me, where are we?' nef asked poilitely... only to get curses by him!  
  
'u #$%#%#! can't u see u all are at a haunted mansion! what the $%^%^ are u doing here? get out!'  
  
'hmm, yoz, shall we proceed?' it was koji, tomoe and takamine, all alive and purely human!  
  
'this is so so weird! i'm going home now!' illy said and walked away...  
  
.... get the type-74 films nef!!  
  
'woohoo, here we go again! this time its for real! ready to kick more ghostie butts!'  
  
'yeah man FatalFramers ALL THE WAY!' all the FFers took out their cam and one hellish night continued....!!!  
  
'my eyes.... no one's here.....'  
  
THE END! (play theme song! quick play it! download it! i still have not get comments yet!)  
  
(so guys i have officially ended episode one. congrats on hitting 200... think we have all really put our creative juices and create this 'masterpiece'! dunno if u find this ending satisfying? hope u guys had fun! let's rest for a while...come june let us start another great masterpiece of Fatal Framers- the textual adventure! see ya!) 


	3. Season 2 - Part 1

The Fatal Framers  
  
Season 2 : Part 1  
  
Cast: Demon Tag : The Chased Nefertiry: The Insane Pikachu5277: The Odd TheGame: The Karate King TheRopes: The Floating Entity Waterfairy: The Next Maiden Ilysianna: The Sarcastic  
  
Now Introducing: Kei : The Descriptor Scary_Kitty : The Kawaii AZeeD : The Bringer of the Malice  
  
Chapter 1 : Nefertiry Stay tuned for an all new season of The Fatal Framers! Commercial break: "Are you tired of that not so fresh feeling? Is a busy lifestyle keeping  
  
you from feeling clean? Is being locked in a haunted mansion keeping you from sanitation? Now you can have that 'just stepped out of the shower' feeling and maintain your 'on the go' schedule with a clean conscious! Introducing Stank-a-way! The new on the go cleansing wipes! This newly enhanced technology uses the combining powers of  
  
microscopic scrub bubbles enhanced with bleach and orange citrus acid! Just take one  
  
wipe out of the bottle and scrub down in your office, in class, or some sadistic temple!! You'll never have to deal with feeling dirty again!! [side effects may include superficial allergic reactions, noxious fumes, lung failure, blinding, skin lesions, convulsions, diarrhea, nausea and vomiting, stroke, heart attack, hair loss, sexual side effects, and ebola virus.] Here's a statement from one of our customers, ".........MY EYES!!!!"  
  
Stank-a-way! Now sold in stores near you! (stank-a-way jingle plays):  
  
"Hey friend,  
  
don't look so sad,  
  
all you have to do is clean your a**,  
  
Hey friend,  
  
it'll be okay,  
  
all you have to use is Stank-a-way!" Now back to The Fatal Framers! Intro:  
  
The Fatal Framers theme song playing Starring Demon Tag: The Chase, Nefertiry:  
  
The Insane, Pikachu: The Odd, TheGame: The Karate King, TheRopes: The Floating Entity, Waterfairy: The Next Maiden, and Ilysianna: The Sarcastic. Also introducing Kei; The Descriptor. Narrator: The last we saw of our FFers, they woke up in some dak and dank haunted  
  
mansion only to be confronted by kevinm's insensitive and self-esteem ripping swears!  
  
Followed by Takamine, Koji, and Tomoe still alive and looking better than ever! The  
  
FFers are back in action! The FFers all pull out their personalized enhanced video and audio ware, ready to kick  
  
some ghosty-arse! picks up her Ghostviewer 3000 (tm) dig camcorder with ancient  
  
Shinto symbols impressed with in the lens and looks around "the lighting in here  
  
sucks!" kevinm "SHHHH!!! Damn! Either shut up or get out! We're trying to do a job  
  
here!" at kevinm "Yeah yeah! Like I'm not!" Kevinm and Nef start to debate and  
  
argue, Nef showing lil anime swirly smoke coming from her head out of anger! TheGame  
  
"Ummm......kevinm, I wouldn't make her mad, she might blow something up! She has a  
  
tendency to do that! takes deep breath for long sentence One time I stole her Hello  
  
Kitty diary and she burned my hair out in patches and it took weeks to grow back and I  
  
looked like Akuma with a bald spot and no eyebrows!" Waterfairy gets distracted and  
  
sneaks off to the bathroom to do her girlie thing, then the door locks on her, the lights  
  
flicker, fog starts to fiill the BR and the bathtub starts to fill with water. All of a sudden The Angry Princess rises out of the tub with her butcher knife! WF screams  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ropes hears WF's scream and tries to unlock the door but can't!  
  
Pikachu taps Demon Tag on the shoulder "I think we have a problem!" DT takes a pillow out of her 5th dimensional pocket and throws it at Nef and Kevinm to shut up. Everyone runs to the bathroom door except Kevin who starts swearing about the pillow being thrown at him and how he once encountered a haunted pillow. Game does a really shnazzy karate kick without saying Kamehameha and everyone cheers as the door breaks down!  
  
GASP!!!! Everyone sees The Angry Princess behind WF! Illy "WATCH OUT WF!!!!! BEHIND YOU!" Waterfairy turns around and sees The Angry Princess "Oh who cares about her, that's not why I'm screaming!" Everyone quirks an eyebrow. "I'm upset because ......points they don't have any TOILET PAPER!!!!!!" GASP!!!!! Narrator: Will Kevinm ever speak rated G language so the kids can read this? How does  
  
Demon Tag know what she's pulling out of her 5th dimensional pocket all the time? Is  
  
the pillow a Martha Stewart brand? Will Waterfairy ever find peace in toileting? What  
  
happened to all the freak'n toilet paper!!!! Little do the FFers know the truth about it's  
  
disappearance. The Angry Princess used it all to give herself Toiletpaper cuts all over her body because she's just mental like that! Stay tuned for the next episode of The Fatal Framers. play theme music now Credits rolling. Chapter 2 : Pikachu5277 welcome to fatal framers ep. 2! attack of the crones!! (not really. heeheee...) what the (bleep) are you (bleep-bleep)s doing! (bleep) (pikachu attacks kevin with the souledge and cuts his head off (woops!)) hey! you (bleep)ing (bleep)-hole!! (throws him into the recycling.) thank god. he finnally shut up  
  
(ps(2) what the heck does any of this have to do with ff? when will we get to the mansion and ghosts and snipers and bazooka's and metal gear mikus and jehutys? Chapter 3 : Kei Kei pokes her head into the lou room, armed with little more then a souped up camera Nef gave her, her favorite paintbrush and a bottle of black acrylic paint. "Mafuyu?" Seeing that the object of her love, affection and obsession is not present, she sighs disappointedly and scuttles in. Once inside, it's then she notices the nude, sliced up ghost with boobs bigger then her head. "Madre de Dios!! O_O She makes ME look flat!" Still recovering from the shock, Kei manages to pull out an ecto-pin that she pilfered from her mom and, using a tiny bow she got from a toy, fires it right at the Angry Princess' chest. The pin flies straight and, dispite Kei's atrocious aim, hits the Angry Princess right in the left breast(as if there was a chance the pin could miss such a large target). Disturbingly enough, ectoplasm shoots out of the puncture like water under high pressure and disapates upon landing on surfaces. Slowly, but noticably, the Angry Princess' breast begins to sag like a deflated balloon. The ghost notices this and angrily turns its attention to the attacker who destroyed one of its most attention grabbing assets. :E Kei panics and starts taking pictures of the ghost like crazy, but somehow it doesn't seem to help much since she basically sucks at this. "Eh...help..WF? Nef? Pikachu?" ^^; Suddenly, the water in the lou begins to bubble as if it's boiling. A small dot of red color appears in the center of the lou, as if it just dropped there, but slowly it starts spreading until the bubbling liquid is a dark red color with a thick consistancy. Some of the liquid bubbles over the sides of the bowl, spilling onto the tiles on the floor and splattering all over shoes. The air around the top of the lou becomes wavy and distorted as a ghost rises out of the bowl. Quick flashes of the ghost's visible form reveal a man in a kimono clutching his behind, his face contorted in pain and frusteration. The ghost floats over to Pikachu, removing one of its hands from its former place and reaching out toward the FFer, wailing in a fashion liken to the Blinded. "My arse ! MY ARSE!!" Chapter 4 : TheRopes  
  
Frantically (okay, so not only has my writing muse left me but so has my spelling muse, where are they? Shopping together...) Ropes pulled Waterfairy out of the way from the slashing princess. Feeling a bit irritiable now, she steps up the the Princess, blocking her path to Kei, "What the heck is your problem? Waterfairy only wants to use the potty and Kei is just jealous of your breast. (lol. jk) You should be happy about that, not trying to kill any of us, you insane porcelien doll!" The Princess jerks her head so that her eyes focus on Ropes, the knife still held high, her eyes burning with accusation as she points down at her deflated bosom. Ropes just nods, appearing as calm as possible but feeling like she might puke or pee her pants at any moment from being this close to the mutilated ghost, "Yeah, so. You're a ghost, it will re-inflate. Now go back to your own freakin' story-dream world and leave ours alone. Can't you see that we have enough to put up with listening to him?" gesturing in the direction of Kevinm, who is now up in Demon Tag's face, saying a few minor choice words and waving the pillow around like mad. Princess gazes in that direction, her eyes going wide at the site, then she begins to start to gurgle something, "M...y...lllll..ooo...v" as she suddenly vanishes and reappears next to Kevinm, leaving an astonished Ropes with her mouth wide open. ~~To be Continued~~ Narrator: Will Ropes remain to be so hostile and strong? Is Kei really jealous of the breast-implants? Will Kevinm ever look up and take notice of the Princess standing next to him? My Love? What the heck was that? Are the Fatal Framers going to lose this time with all the other ghost now? What will happen? Stay tuned for the next exciting adventure of the Fatal Framers! Chapter 5 : Kei  
  
Hearing Ropes little comment about jealously, Kei pulls a little anime annoyed/pouty face and pulls out her paint and brush. Dabbing some paint on the brush, Kei paints "KICK ME!"on Ropes back while she's staring in shock at the Angry Princess, who's cuddling up to Kevinm, who seems to be lost in his own little world of b*tching. Feeling somewhat braver after getting a smidgen of revenge, she holds up the camera Nef gave her and looks over at the ghoat holding it's behind like it's on fire. "....it's the Constipated Man!" Trying her hardest not to laugh, she tries taking a photo of it but ends up getting it's posterior side as it leans toward Pikachu. Both hearing and feeling the effets of special cameras, the Constipated Man briefly looks over at Nef, Ropes and Kei before turning back to Pikachu, who is the closest to it. Pikachu, not liking the fact that a ghost who popped out of a lou is heading right for him, pulls out the souledge and slices the ghost in quarters. The ghosts flails around and lets out one last cry of "My arse..." before disappearing and turning the water in the lou back to normal. "Whew..." Kei breaths in some relief, and leans back against the bathroom wall near the door, clutching the space over her heart as if she's afraid she'll have a cardiac arrest. Seeing something move out of corner of her eye in the hall, Kei turns her head and looks out into the hallway. A familiar figure donned in a white shirt and black pants moves quietly past the door and out of Kei's line of vision. "Mafuyu!" Kei's eyes light up and she leans out the door, briefly seeing him turn a corner and disappar. Going against her better judgement of 'Don't-leave-a-group-in-a-haunted- house-or-you're-screwed', Kei scurries out the door after him, leaving everyone else to deal with the love sick slashed ghost and her somewhat hubby. Chapter 6 : Demon Tag  
  
: DTs hand lashes out into Kevinm face *SMACK* His eyes widen in shock.:  
  
"Be quite, Ya...Or your gonna bring unwanted visit..ors..." (notes she begining to sound like Wakka) When suddenly a shriek comes from down the hall  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" " Lock and Load Fatal Framers! " Pikachu replies.  
  
::As the group rushes to the door all at the same time, causing a huge body pile up.:: "ACKKKK!! Game get your **** off me!"  
  
Ropes grumbles from the bottom of the heep, trying to squeeze herself into the hall way:: "That aint me, I'm over here!!!" He gasped weakly. Having Waterfairy laying across his back , her eyes swirling maddly.:: "Would you guys quit fooling around an innocent person is in trouble!!" Demon Tag calls from the hallway, pointing in the direction of the scream. ::The group collects itsself and runs down the hallway to find...(Que creepy music). Kei backed into a dark corner franticaly snapping pictures. "DIE!!!" a raspy voice belowed.. Kei jumped and rolles across the floor just in time:  
  
* CLANNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG...CLANK* Comming from the darkness a tall figure dressed in priestly garbs, his face adorned with a cerimonal mask. And in his hand a razor sharp katana, raised high as he approached Kei : :The FFers stard in horror..this is the Ghosty they have all feared...((DUN DUN DUN) " Oh ( BEEP) its the (BEEP)ing FAMLIY MASTER!!!"  
  
Pikachu repiled. Narrator: Will the FFers be able to defeat suck a prick-ish Ghosty?Does game have a secret attack saved? Will Nef's Microcondria over heat and make the family master burst? Will kevinm and The Angry (who isn't so angry when Kevy is around)Go out?  
  
Stay tuned.... Chapter 7 : Nefertiry  
  
Nef with her Ghostviewer 3000 (tm)Dig camcorder stands on the side filming the events of Kei and the Family Master. Overwhelmed by Kei's quickness to evade the Master of all things bad!! She turns the camera on herself and assumes an overplayed calm reporter's voice "This is Nefertiry reporting live from Himuro Mansion! Behind me we have a sadistic ghost of the man who once ruled this house and seems to think he still does! His new spotted victim, Kei, one of the newest members of the FFers, just barely missing the attacks. This FFer has some speed to her! Listen as the rest of the FFers cheer her on!" Pikachu turns and notices Nef pulling a "blair witch project" with the camera up her nose and yells " NEF!!! GEEZ! What the HECK are you doing?? Help would be nice!" Nef snapping out of another one of her insane moments realizes that Pik's right! puts the camera down and runs up to Kei, pushes her out of the way from the swinging sword, meanwhile manages to get sliced right in the middle of her back "OUCH!!!.......that.....hurt...you... bastard..." eyes roll back and falls to the floor Illy runs to Nef and tries to pull her unconsious body out of the way. "Mmph! Can someone help me here, she weighs enough!!" Demon Tag runs to help Illy and gets Nef out of the reach of the sadistic ghost- freak. The Game and Pikachu get into a fighting stance together, Pik's SoulEdge drawn and Game with some move we don't know about yet! Ropes joins in with them and pulls out her ghostkilling camera! during the stand off, Nef's back starts to sparkle with a soft blue light, Demon Tag yells "Nef's mitochondria! They're healing her! WHOOO HOO!" Illy "About time! Now lets hope she wakes up in time to evaporate Mr. Pissed off over there!" Meanwhile, Waterfairy starts to see a hint of rope burns forming on her wrist!! OO gasp! "Um guys! S...something's wrong with my wrists!" Demon Tag runs over to Waterfairy and takes her Shinto brand Poloaroid out and snaps a shot of WF's wrists! The Picture revealed solid ropes binding on each wrist!" "OH NO!! What are we going to do???!!" Kevinm standing there wondering what the "beep" is going on with everyone, sees the group in trouble and whispers to himself "That's what they get for questioning my ****ing credibility!" The Angry Princess giggles at her "love's" statement. That sound startles Kevinm as he turns around quickly, only to see a pair of slashed up (*Y*)! "OMG!! HELP!" Narrator: Poor Waterfairy! What will become of our dear FFer? Will Kei tell the others about her Mafuyu spotting? What triple combo will Game, Pik and Ropes pull on the Family Master Freak Man? Will Demon Tag tell Nef that Illy called her "heavy?" Will Nef finally get her lazy ars up and incinerate the sadistic family man? And Kevin, what's a man to do? Stay tuned for the next episode of The Fatal Framers. play theme music now Chapter 8 : TheGame  
  
'Pikachu! Ropes, this aint no Game anymore, we gotta use the power of the sphere instead of some dingy old cameras! Come on, delta overdrive assault!' TheGame finally came up with a new move, but pik and ropes had not a single clue how to use it... they are not in overdrive mode yet!  
  
Demon tag, upon closer look at waterfairy's wrist, notice they weren't rope burns! 'U pig! those are not rope burns! those are dirt! icky yucky dirt! why didn't u use the stank-a-way!' Demon Tag was digusted at waterfairy's poor hygene and threw a bottle of stank a way at her. water fairy rubbed it on her wrists and the 'dirt' was immediately removed... yet, something happened...  
  
'my wrists! my wrists!' waterfairy was howling in pain, the numerous side effects of the deadly stank a way had got her!  
  
'need a hand?' demon tag asked, only to be lamblasted by waterfairy's curses and swears... 'u #$%#$% god-d@dm A$$! what HELLo u trying to pull off! I can't do my girlie thing ever again cos i cannot... i cannot... pull my pants down!!'  
  
just then a shot of parasitic energy was shot out from nef's hands and 'coincidently' hit waterfairy! 'all right now! u happy now! u got your wrists back! now see if u're in overdrive mode so u can help game to pull off the attack!'  
  
meanwhile kevinm is being harassed by the not so angry angry princess! 'get the !#!$# off me! don't u @#@$ know that i $%%$% up u #@$%#$% ghosts for a living! u want me to like U dirty little @$@#$$ whoRE! U !@$@$21 @$^$^ #$#!' (er, such language! terrible man, terrible! :P )  
  
coincidently another shot of parasitic energy was shot and this time it hit the princess... 'noooo, it got meeee...' the disfigured ghost was vaporising! nef's mitochondria is going way strong! (woohoo! power to my sis!) 'hey nef! stop throwing random shots! our enemy here is that dirty lecherous looking sword dude there... ewww, he's using those lecherous eyes to look at me again!' illy was terribly uncomfortable with how the family master was looking at her, despite battling pika, ropes and TheGame at the same time!  
  
'hey er, guys, i need help here!' TheGame was frantically dodging the master's sword swipes and three hit combos. 'come on, take me on instead!' The ropes, in the 'Way Of TheGame', did a snazzy kick to the master's midsection! Yet, the ghost with the mean katana does not seem to flinch at all!  
  
'you are too weak against me! die!!!!'  
  
'can't all these ghosts be like, more friendly? since i entered every freaking mansion all these ghosts want us to die!! that's it i'm calling the local authorities here... better still, i call my boss!' illy, ever the sacarstic one, sat at one corner and watched from the side lines.  
  
nef was trying hard to take aim at the family master but her energy seems uncontrollable! 'help! i can't seem to control my own hands!' nef's parasitic shots burned everything in site, the carpet, the paintings, the stairs... a fiery furnace was rising!  
  
'waterfairy! do something! u can do your girlie thing everywhere! (eewww!)'  
  
'demon tag! can u NOT be so disgusting!' can't u see i'm thinking!'  
  
'nef! can't u see the battle's already so hot! can't u be like more cool?' illy was obviously disturbed by the rise in temperature... (it'll mess up the make up on her face.. oh the mascara! lol)  
  
'help! i Can't stop myself!!!'  
  
'@#$@!$@!$! !$#$@#$! U idiots really spoil my work here! can't u guys get the $%$#$ out of here!' Narrator: The FatalFramers are in deep fiery trouble! nef is creating one hell of a bonfire and it'll set ablaze everything and everyone! will waterfairy save the day, er, night by putting out the fire with her watery magic? will demon tag stop being so disgusting and provide some USEFUL help? (stank a way anyone?) where is kei when the going gets hot, the hottie gets going? will illy stop her sacarsm for good! can nef stop her parasitic powers? and finally can TheGame, pikachu and ropes or anyone else go into overdrive mode so they can defeat the mean green slashing machine- The Family Master!  
  
Tune in to the next exciting episode of  
  
The Fatal Framers! (theme song... in my eyes... i see, the way u used to be... take a look, and see, the light still shines in me! in my eyes...) Chapter 9 : Demon Tag  
  
:Smoke and flames fill the narrow hallway, making hard for our FFers to see there enemy.  
  
Pikachu gripped soul edge tightly. "DIE!!" A voice hissed from the fire. With god-like speed The Family master Bolted from the flames charging at The Game: " KA ME..." Before he could finnish the well known KAMEHAMEHA, The katana peirced his shoulder:  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The game falls to his knee, cluching his arm in pain, Ropes runs to his side:  
  
"Game!!" kneeling next him:  
  
"Its okay...he just got my shoulder" "This isn't good" Pikachu grumbled. The FFers where dropping fast. He gripped Soul Edge tightly in his hands .  
  
" Well if im goin' out I'm taking your dead A$$ with me!"  
  
"NO PIKACHU WAIT!!"a voice called from behind. DEmon Tag waved him over. "Over here Guys" Pikachu sighed.  
  
"Welp there goes my valient death scene" He rushes over, followed by Ropes helping the wounded game. With an evil grin DT pulls a pulsing round hole from her Multi-Dimentional pocket. The FFers look at her puzzled: "Portable holes gotta love'm" Slappimng the Portable hole on the ajacent wall ,it instanly makes an opening : "Lets hall a$$!"  
  
The FFers follow DT into the portal, leaving THe Family Master in the Hall Of Flames...(HEEHEE)  
  
Narrator:What awaits the FFers in the next room? Will it be the Angery Princess Back for her love?Will Games be able to use his Kung-fu with his injury?Will Nef be able to control her Microcondria?What else does DT have in her Pockets? Stay tune for the next exciting Episode!!! Chapter 10 : TheRopes  
  
After jumping through the portal, all passed out from the magical essence that the portal eloped around them for a more pleasurable ride (Fifth Element Style). After what must have been hours, DT starts to stir, her eye lids fluttering open slowly. She raises her hand to shield her eyes from the blistering sun so that she can sit up and have a better look around. "Holy Suzaku, Batman!" She exclaimed loudly, waking up the peacefully sleeping Illy. "Huh? What?" Illy glanced around, seeing that all the other FFers where still out cold and DT was sitting straight up with her mouth wide open, "You trying to catch flys?" DT turned and looked at Illy, "Nani-o?" lifting her hand to her chin, "Ohh," she pushed her chin back up and stood up, "Umm, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore Illy." Illy smirked and stood up, "What the hel..." her sentence trailing off as she finally looked around, seeing a medi-evil village not far from where they were and a horde of men dressed in knights clothes approaching them. "Halt, don't move!" Shouted one of the knights. Illy just glared then on a wim decided to be a smart a$$ (as usual. lol) and started to do a little Indian Dance. The knight stopped his horse a few feet from her, muttering something about evil witchery and stepping down from his horse. Quickly he removed his helmet, revealing him to be non other than Nakago (Blonde hair, blue eyed bishie from Fushigi Yugi). Illy stopped what she was doing and just stared in amazement at the bishiness. DT plopped back down on the ground, trying to resist the knight that had grabbed her and was dragging her off to a barred cart after the other knights already picked up and threw in all the other FFers. The delishious guard stepped closer to Illy and extended his hand, "Please, miss, come with me." Illy nodded, now in complete shock after getting an even closer look at the man. She brought her palm to his and followed him to the cart, stepping up into it and sitting down on the floor. The knight was still struggling with DT, who started screaming her head off like a mad woman, "You fiend! Un-hand me!" The knight just sighed and did as she said, letting her fall face first into a pile of sand. "Now, shall we try this the easy way?" The knight said in a voice that sounded very much like Koyasu Takehito's (A Japanese Voice Actor). An SDed (Super Deformed) DT raised a small white flag, her face still down in the sand, and began to wave it back and forth as a sign of surrender. The knight hefted the SDed DT up onto his shoulder and placed her inside the cart, shutting and locking the door before climbing back up onto his horse and nodding to the Nakago knight, who seemed to be the general of the crew.  
  
Slowly the horses began to move, heading back in the direction of the village and the castle that stood high up on the mountain in the middle of the village. Narrator: Where the hell did Army of Darkness and Evil Dead come from? Is this the same village? Will anyone else wake up anytime soon? Does Illy have brain damage from the droolworthy bishie? Or is he simply controlling her actions by some other means? What secret does DT have up her sleeve this time? Only time will tell, read the next episode of The Fatal Framers. Insert theme music Chapter 11 : Waterfairy  
  
Waterfairy slowly looks up and realizes she is looking out from a caged wagon, being led away by a bunch of knights. In panic she starts to beat on everyone in the cart making sure they are awake. "c'mon guys, stop being so freakin lazy and wake your booties up!!! Okay, I need someone to watch my back ok?? Is that too much to ask??" As the rest of the Fatal Framers watch in disbelief Waterfairy shrinks and sprouts wings. Seeing the looks on their faces, "What?? You knew I was a fairy. Sheesh." Now in her true form she flits off in between the bars and heads straight for knights. Everyone stares and kinda sees her up abpve the main knights head. Then, out of the middle of nowhere is starts to rain, hard. The knights look around and see Illy, who having done the lil dance earlier, is their new target. Narrator: What will happen to our Fatal Framers next time? Will DT pull something out of her pocket that will save them all?? Will Waterfairy make it keep raining?? And how will they ever get back to the mansion?? Join us next time... *play music now* Chapter 12 : Kei  
  
Groggily, Kei struggles to get up after being slapped awake by Waterfairy. "Oh...my head...damn wall." upon seeing the wagon, she's instantly confused. "What the fudge...?" Looking around at the other FFers, she sees that Mafuyu isn't amoung them. "Shiot! Neffy!" Poking Nef on the shoulder, Kei manages to get her attention. "Where are we?? What the fudge happened and where's my Mafu-chan?!?!" Kei whines for two seconds before Demon Tag answers her. "I pulled us out of the slash-happy Family Master's way with a wonderful little portable hole! And here we are!" DT flashes a little victory sign. "Did you bring Mafuyu???" Kei practically gets in DT's face, looking desperate. "He was heading down that hallway! I followed him until I got jumped.XP" To herself, Kei makes a promise to beat the Family Master's head in when she get's back to the mansion then starts giggling like an insane child. Ropes raises an eyebrow and pokes Kei in the shoulder. "DT? Do those portable holes have side effects?" "Nonono~ I'm just giddy~ I got revenge~~" Kei singsongs before pulling out the Reflection Mask. "I always did wonder what the Family Master really looks like. So I did put some effort to trying to get the mask off him...I think that's why he kept slashing at me so much." ^^;; Slowly, Kei brings the mask up to her face and puts it on. "Tell me what shows up, k?" The mask ripples like disturbed water and starts molding itself into a distinct shape. The final result is a hannya face on the mask. Everyone else stares at Kei like she just grew another head. "So? What's it look like?? Anyone else want a go?" One of the knights, overhearing them, looks back and does a double-take on Kei. "W-what the hell is that?!?!" Chapter 13 : Demon Tag  
  
Ropes looks over at the frazzled knight  
  
"What? its just a mask of reflection chill out man," The knight growls poking his sword at the cage.  
  
"Quiet Demon!"  
  
"Hey! watch were your pokin' that thing buddy, you could put someones eye out"Ropes smirks.  
  
Looking back to the Fatal Framers.  
  
"Do you feel any different Kei?" DT asked moving closer to examine the mask.  
  
Kei shakes her head.  
  
"No not really"  
  
"Even so..I would take it off for now, It might scare the locals" Game whispered.  
  
"Yeah that might be a good idea.."Nef repled still rubbing her head. "Lower the bridge!! We have prisoners!"  
  
One husky knight yelled.  
  
The FFers rushed to the bars . A large mid-evil castle stood before them.  
  
"OH ****(oh ..damn I mean BEEP)" Pikachu gasped, glancing over at DT.  
  
"Where in the hell did you take us DT?!"  
  
Demon Tag narrowed her eyes.  
  
" The portal should have just takin us to the next room...I don't understand what went wrong... maybe it was a generic brand.." DT scratched her cheek curiously.  
  
Pikachu crossed his eyes,smacking his palm to his forehead.  
  
"Besides, you ungreatful little snot, I just saved your a$$! a little gratitude may be in order!"  
  
"GRATDITUDE!!! I could have beat him! "Pikachu grumped.  
  
"Yeah..okay" DT sounding a bit like a surfer. "Shut up guys! we can argue later" Ropes replied looking dazed.  
  
The fatal framers enter the castle, each one cluching the bars with shaky fingers.  
  
Diry villagers crowd around to gaze upon the prisoners as the pass though the court yard. "DT if you got anything else useful in that pocket of yours ..Now would be a good time to tell us.."Nef replied, as the cart stopped.  
  
The ffers sit in the center of a hostle counrty. Awaiting what is to happen next. Narrator.What will happen to our Fatal Framers? Will waterfairy save the day?Will it stop raining?Will the group get back to the masion?Will Pikachu and DT battle it out?Will The Game impress the natives with his KAMEHAMEHA?  
  
Stay tuned... Chapter 14 : Nefertiry  
  
stares around while head throbs "Hey DT, I appreciate the help, but next time, READ THE DIRECTIONS before using those holes! .....please." smiles weakly Nef looks around the courtyard to get a better idea of what's going on or where they are. The guard pokes her to keep her eyes to herself. "OUCH! Why you little piece of..." Game clasps his hand over Nefs mouth "SHHHH! Don't piss them off, they might behead us.....or worse, stick us in the dungeon!" Everyone looks at Game oO Illy "Boy, you need to get your priorities straight!" Kei tries to hide the mask but one of the guards notices it and reaches in to snatch it from her! "HEY!!! That's MINE!" Kei yells in frustration. The guard pokes her with the sword....again! "They sure do a lot of poking around here, I've had enough of this!" Nef closes her eyes and then focuses her mitochondria power to heat the swords so they'd melt into goo! The guards, not knowing what was going on, all dropped their swords in bewilderment! "Tis cursed! It must be those new comers!" Ropes has an innocent expression on her face "I don't know what you're talking about...We plead the 5th!" DT whispers "Good job Nef! Now they can't poke us anymore!" Gets evil grin "and next time, melt their armor too if they try anything else!" Nef grins "Yes ma'am!" As the barred wagon continues, Illy yawns "This is the longest trip ever I swear! Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Everyone stares at Illy and yells "SHUT UP!!" Illy shocked "Sorry! This place is cramping me up! I don't like closed in spaces!" Nef hugs Illy "There there, it'll be ok, we won't be in here much longer, I see we're finally arriving to our destination....where ever the heck that is!" Kei, with her little pain brush writes "Fatal Framers were here" on one of the bars along with goofy anime faces beside it. Game whispers "Kei what are you doing?" Kei "I'm just marking all the lovely places we've been, that way if this wagon is discovered in our time, it'll be a relic and we'll be famous!!" Pikachu looks at Kei worried "I think the trip affected her in a bad way!" nef feels something hard on the inside of her jack "Hey I still got my GV 3000!" holds up the camcorder and starts filming around her "Holy WOW! This place is packed with ghosts! I guess that would happen with all the beheadings....ewww! I just got a close up of someone neck stump!!!" Narrator: What will become of the Mask Of Reflection? Will Illy be able to keep it together until they are out? Will Nef throw up after seeing a ghostly neck stump? Probably not. What's going on with Waterfairy and will the Fatal Framers be able to get out of this mess? Stay tuned for the next episode of The Fatal Framers! Play theme music now Chapter 15 : Pikachu5277  
  
"a head stump? ewwww..." Dt says. suddenly pikachu gets an idea! DT gets ready to 'wolf her cookies' when pikachu sticks a bag in front of her. "where'd you get that?" illy asks. "your 5th dimensional pocket of course! he says while DT ralfs into the bag. he then throws it at the guard to get his sword back! but then... "hey! they didn't take it!" hauls out his soul edge and chops the bars like a hot knife through Chapter 16 : Scary_Kitty  
  
Kitty looks around the corner at the other Fatal Framers, pondering if she should join the group, or carry on in her demented pursuit of Long-Armed Ghost...  
  
Chapter 17 : Kei  
  
The bars on the cage melt like hot wax thanks to Pikachu's sword. The Fatal Framers take advantage of the escape route and tumble out of the cart into one big heap. "Oof! My back is out!" "Whoever has their hand on my rear better remove it NOW!!" "My pancreas..." "My eyes..." "That's nowhere near funny!" "I'm serious! I lost my glasses!" "Game! You're sitting on my head!" "I can't feel my legs!" After five minutes of attempts to untangle themselves from eachother, our heros finally succeed in straightening themselves out and sorting their messed up stuff since a ton of wonderful oddities managed to escape from DT's dimensional pocket in the fall. Illy, glad to be out of such a cramped space, is the first to notice that there are guards surrounding them, looks of forced determination on their faces. "Um..We've got compony guys." The rest of the FFers take on defensive stances with their random respective weapons. Kei once again dons the Reflection Mask, deciding that she wants to scare the locals, and Pikachu waves the Soul Edge around menecingly. A couple of the guards suddenly have the urge to scoot away from the group as fast as humanly possible while the others simply stand there, frozen in fear and close to wetting themselves. Illy motions her hand in a 'shooing' motion and the guards, giving the Fatal Framers group, as a whole, another look over, they run like mad. Soon, the courtyard our heros are standing in is deserted except for the ghosties and FFers. Nef, still looking through her camcorder, whinces at all the beheading victoms that currently occupy the area...some of them also turn out to be victoms of drawing & quartering and crushing. "Eww..." she mutters to herself, managing, through some miracle, to keep her stomach from rejecting her lunch. Videotaping near a corner, she spots Scary_Kitty watching everything and calls over to her. "Hey! Scary_Kitty!" S_K tenses at the sound of her name, knowing her cover is blown and they all know she's there. *Guess I should go over.* Quickly, she runs over to the rest of the group, keeping her eyes moving incase Mr. Long Arms decides to pop up. "Whatcha hiding over there for?" DT askes Scary_Kitty once she reaches the group. "I wasn't hiding. I was observing." S_K replies, sweatdropping at the masked Kei, who is painting a black and white picture of Mafuyu wearing a speedo on the side of the castle. "You guys haven't seena any familair ghosts from the mansion here, have you?" TheGame shrugs "Nah, but I'll bet there's a couple in there." Pointing at the castle, he continues. "You never can tell with those ghosts. They kinda just show up everywhere."  
  
Chapter 18 : Scary_Kitty  
  
Kitty smiles widely as TheGame points out the large castle to her, making creepy chuckling noises at the same time. "Hey, what have you got to defend yourself in there with anyway?" Nef asks, seeing that Kitty seems to have no means of ghostly defense. "Plenty!" Kitty whips out what appears to be a small green polaroid camera, the kind you see in an everyday store. "See, I have this!" "That's not any good! It's just a normal camera!" TheGame sighs annoyingly.  
  
"It is not....it's an enchanted camera!" Group sweatdrops. "Well it is!" Kitty pouts, whipping out another abject which appears to be a polaroid shot, and handing it to TheGame. "See, I got a ghostie!" The picture is of Mr. Long-Arms, fevereshly trying to drag himself away and clinging to a post of the mansion, while what appears to be Kitty's hand holds him in place by his foot while snapping the picture. Group sweatdrops once more.  
  
Chapter 19 : TheGame  
  
'Nah, it can't be! long arms is in 'that' other mansion! it can't be in this dingy old castle! besides, he's japanese, we're in some medieval era where not even a smaurai would come!'  
  
'er, guys, look, i believe more trouble...!'  
  
The FFers turned and saw a group of dark figures on black horses... one of them is long arms!  
  
'eeks! it can't be! it's him again!' kitty was terrified at the sight of her arch nemesis, who had tormented her since her childhood days, where she played demon tag with none other than...Demon Tag!  
  
'no wait look, the one beside long arms, the one with the stange sword.. he seems to be the leader!' nef noticed the dark figure in the middle stood out from the rest... he had a crown which resembled the legendary undead crown, and was holding a lenghty broadsword, which had skull insignia all over it... the leader approach nef and bellowed...  
  
'Tis I, The Holy Darth Knight KIll Ya, wy am da wirgin who das killth u all, u, das one with deth long hair aneth pointy nose, u muast beth one off thy!' The leader pointed at nef, and all the dark shadowy horsemen raised their sword...  
  
'u know nef, something's aint right...' iily sensed potential danger and quickly moved back a few steps, only to be stopped by kitty who had moved much more steps than her... ropes then stepped forward and shouted 'You! The one with that **** -ugly looking crown! Who the HELLo are you! Our friend waterfairy's missing and I seriously believe you stinking guys here are the ones behind it! You there! Pay attention! Close that sickening skull of yours! And you! Better speak some proper english you hear me!' The FFers were obviously impressed by her bravery and applauded!  
  
'War Ta Faerie? Yea, shesh oneth of thy also, all thy witches'  
  
'witch? are u calling me a witch? well, EXCUSE me! i do have mitochondria powers that can literally barbeque you and but I am NOT a witch! So if you excuse me we have a friend to save!'  
  
'DIE by the sword!' The dark horsemen removed their hoods, and revealed that they were previously the guards and knights that had captured them... only now they had turned into corrupted souls!  
  
'it's the power of long arms! he have made them smelt his armpits!' kitty exclaimed, and the rest of the FFers gave a sign of disgust... eeewww!  
  
'Aim for the guy with the speech problem everyone!' Pikachu lead a valiant assault with the FFers, the soul edge thirsty to get some souls sucked in. Illy did a good luck indian dance and cheered them on. 'er, shouldn't we be fighting against them?' kitty asked. 'fight? u know anything about fighting? u have a sword like pika? u as brave as ropes? got a dimensional pocket that can pull out anything like D.T? parasitic energy like nef? or the kung fu expertise like TheGame?'  
  
'well... i have this enchanted camera!' illy smacked her forehead and shouted, 'argh, we're dealing with horsemen here, horsemen with swords, are they gonna let u snap them while saying cheese? get a grip...' suddenly one of the horsemen grabbed illy and took her away!  
  
'er, help? hey guys, help is needed here... help? HELP!!!!!' illy was screaming her lungs out but her screams faded away as the horseman who captured her made a fast exit. Kitty was once again her scared self and stood there mortified...  
  
'Hrmp! are they gonna just let me get carried away by this stinky old fella... i can't just be here all tied up... excuse me u, are u like going by the horse speed limit? do u think there's a shortcut? are u gonna take me to see some scary old skull face king? where do u live? got wife? have kids?'  
  
'arghh!!! SHUT UP!!!' the horseman was so frustrated by illy's rambling and threw her off the horse! just then a nimble looking figure donned in brown cloak came down from the trees and took her up.. illy looked into the hood and saw a pretty looking face... pointy ears, sharp facial features, an impressive figure... a elf?  
  
'good day my lady, i'm sheena, an elven soceress, i come to rescue you.'  
  
'oh yes, for once! somebody BOTHERS to rescue me... where are we going? are u taking me back to my friends? u a soceress? so u know magic? how about showing me firaga? or meteor or chain lightning or somehthing...' illy went on and on... well sheena just make a cute smirk and jumped from tree to tree...  
  
'hope i can aim my shots at him!' nef's hands glowed again, making sure that she would be able to shoot the horsemen with her parasitic shots. 'come on, time to play TheGame!' TheGame was ready for action once more, ignoring the pain on his shoulders. Pikachu brandished his soul edge, ready to cut down his foes. Demon tag threw ropes a stank a way. 'heh, this can shall do the drink, let's 'cleanse' them!' 'all right D.T, let's do it!'  
  
narrator: Once again another intense battle is about to erupt! It's the FFers versus the speech problematic Holy Darth whatever his name is! will the FFers prevail, or fall over to the dark side? what's up with long arms sticking to such a cliq? where is waterfairy now? where will sheena bring illy to? will illy ever keep quiet? stay tuned to the next episode! (im my eyes... i see... )  
  
Chapter 20 : TheRopes  
  
Ropes stands around, looking at her fellow FF family and wondering just what will happen to them if they don't think of something soon, she wonders if this will be the end. Suddenly she jerks her head to the left, catching something out of the corner of her eye. Seeing the blonde haired, blue eyed bishie that Illy seems to be drooling over again, screaming begins. Quickly she looks to Pikachu, who has fallen to his knees in pain. "Pik!" Running to his aid, all notice that the Soul Edge is no longer in his possession, instead it is in the hands of the general bishie. Ropes kneels down next to the screaming Pikachu. "What's wrong, damnit?" Pikachu is too busy yelling out in pain to be able to answer at first, but then the pain subsides and he sits up, as if nothing happened. "Huh? Wha? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Pikachu says in ashtonishment at seeing all the worried faces of his companions. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you just suddenly scream out like that? What happened?" DT exclaims as she pushes her way through the rest of the members and sits next to Pik, grabbing his arms and shaking him. Ropes eyes bulge at seeing this, she turns to Nef, who is smiling like a mad- fiend at DT and Pik, then she looks back at the two and shakes her head, muttering something about kids being kids. Pikachu shrugs, "I don't know what you are talking about DT. I wasn't screaming about anything," he opens his mouth to say more when suddenly a shadow appears over all and Pik looks up at the man, "Who the hell are you?" Not remembering seeing the man before. The general just smirks, "If I gave you my name, you'd just get it dirty. So now, if you will, follow me to meet the king," he says as placing the Soul Edge in a sheath and on his back. DT leans over and whispers in Pik's ear, "Isn't that your sword Pik? How'd he get it?" Pik shakes his head, "Thats not my sword, I've never even seen that sword before, let alone ever practiced sword play. What? Do you think I'm a complete idiot DT?" Ropes, Nef and everyone else stand up, obentiantly (sp?) and begin to follow the Nakago look-a-like general. Seeming to move of their own free will but at the same time, appearing forced. DT mutters under her breath "Kesama, just what is going on here?" as she helps Pikachu up and begins to follow the rest of her group. Her eyes suddenly feeling very heavy and her mind very tired, she soon loses all conscienceness and awareness of herself. In what seems like minutes, but must have been hours, everyone's mind clears some, but still a bit foggy, and they are all laying around in a dungeon of sorts with a strange looking man staring directly at them with a look of a hungry wolf... Narrator: Has Pikachu lost his mind? Or just his memories? Who is that yummy bishie of a general exactly? What is his real motive? Where has the Soul Edge went to? Can it ever be retrieved or has it already been melted down to nothing? Who is this new comer that seems to want to eat them? Will he become an ally? All answers will be revealed in the next spellbinding episode of the : Play theme music:: Fatal Framers! Chapter 21 : Scary_Kitty Kitty awoke beside everyone else on the cold dungeon floor, first noticing the giant, wolf-like creature. "Aaaaaw, a puppy!" She grinned, only to be held back by half a dozen FF'ers when she tried to jump up and pet it. "Aaaaw...," she sighed in dissapointment. "Where are we?" Nef asked, keeping a weary eye about them. "N' where's Mr. Long Arms...?" Kitty whimpered, looking around in fear as she remembered seeing him riding a horse. "S'funny....I don't remember ever seeing him ride a horse before!" o.0 Reaching into her black long coat, Kitty pawed around (no, not like that -_- ') and came out empty-handed. A look of horror crossed her face. "NO! My enchanted polaroid camera! IT'S GONE!" She shrieked enough to hurt a few eardrums. "I don't care what you say...it is NOT enchanted!" TheGame muttered. "Hey look!" TheRopes pointed to the wolf, and Kitty saw her camera dangling from a strap around its thick furry neck. "No! Puppy, give me back my camera!" The giant wolf leered at the FFers evilly.  
  
Chapter 22 : Nefertiry Nef grabs Kitty's hand "let's leave the puppy alone, we'll buy you another camera whenever we warpt to walmart." Kitty screeches "BUT IT'S ENCHANTED!!!" Nef sighs "Well we'll by an 'enchanted' camera at walmart, ok? Just leave the dang beast alone!" Ropes meanwhile stares at the man in the cell with them, the one who's leering at them hungrily "What! What are you staring at? You wanna piece of me you kesama!" Demon Tag comes over to Ropes' side to calm her friend "Calm down Ropes, he can't do anything chained up like that." Ropes nostrils flaring in anger "He just keeps....staring! I can't stand it" just sits there Indian style with her chin resting on her hand, rolling her eyes "That's right, throw us into another barred-in space....who cares how we feel about it, lets all ignore the FFers. It doesn't matter what FFers want..." Game smiles and sits next to Ropes "I care Ropes" puting his arm around her. Everyone notices Game's sudden swirly anime eyes! Nef giggles "Oh boy! This is not the time or place for that dear brother! NOW SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Game jerks out of his anime eyes and glares at Nef. Nef smiling "don't glare at me, I can out glare you any time!" Game "Na-uh!" Nef "Ya-huh!" Game "Na-uh!" Nef "Ya-huh"  
  
Na-uh!  
  
Ya-huh!  
  
Kitty falls to the floor laughing at the brother and sister quarelling like lil' children! Then Nef's eyes start to glow and Game shuts up really quick "OK! OK! No fair!" Pikachu gets up and starts pacing back and forth in the cell "we need to figure out a beeping way to get out of here people!!" DT still trying to figure out what is going on, what's with the memory lapse and zombie like behavior of everyone a few minutes ago before being thrown in the cell. Meanwhile Sheena the elf holding on tight to Illy, hopping from tree to tree! Illy "Um where are you taking me? Who are you? Where did you get that cloak, it's kawaii!" Finally they landed into a tree villiage full of Elven bishies and babes! Illy noticing one Elven bishie in particular "Well hello there!" The Elven bishie looks at sheena "What are you doing Sheena! Bringing HER here???" Sheena "She was with the others, the ones sent from another realm! She's the only one I could save! We have to go get the others out! Holy Darth Knight whatever his name is has them!! You know what will happen if we don't!" Narrator: Waterfairy is still missing! What has become of her? Will Kitty ever realize her camera's just a regular polaroid and that the "enchanted" inscript on it is just the name of the brand? Will DT ever figure out what's going on? Will Sheena rally up the rest of the Elven gang to help the FFers get out of that nasty smelly damp dungeon, before they're devoured by the man, the beast, and the bad spoken Holy Darth Knight whatever his name is? Stay tuned for the next episode of The Fatal Framers! play theme music now  
  
Chapter 23 : Demon Tag In The Dungeon...  
  
(creeping music plays) Game grumps crossing his arms.  
  
"What do we do now?" Looking for ideas from the other ffers.  
  
"Well i could try to melt the bars??" Nef questioned. DT shakes her head.  
  
"Too much moss, it'll set the hole dungeon on fire...and besides that you cant always contol it Nef, what if you blow us up instead?"  
  
Nef shrugs sitting down by The ropes who is still glaring at there cell mate. Pikachu continues to pace angerly.  
  
"Well we gotta do something!!"  
  
"its not like we have alot of options pikachu" DT sighed "Were in a hostle envirorment, surround by people who probibly wanna kick our a$$...I feel like im back in highschool..."  
  
Pikachu stops and turns to Demon Tag.  
  
"This is all your fault anyway, if you wouldn't of used that blasted hole thingy..."  
  
DT glares, climbing to her feet."My FAULT??I saved your a$$"  
  
Pikachu getting right in her face.  
  
"I didn't need your help, I could of took him..." *When to heavy door opens and foots steps echo in the tiny hallway. Game ,Nef, Ropes,Kei and Kitty heads turned at the same time, no longer interesting in the fight between DT and Pik.  
  
"I should have just left you there...you worthless gutter snipe!!" DT growled balling her fist.  
  
"At least I wouldn't be here, having to listen to your dumb **** !"  
  
"Yeah you would have been burnt to a crisp" "QUIET!!" The Handsome Naki Guard boomed.  
  
DT and Pik glanced over.  
  
"The king wishes to see you before you are beheaded." Naki smriked cooly.  
  
Game rolls his eyes "The Heads they Always take the Heads"  
  
He unlocked the cell and begins to dragg the ffers out one by one...  
  
"Hey hands off" Ropes sneered, pulling away.  
  
"No i cant let you run off" Poking her in the back with his sword.  
  
"HEY!!Kiesama You better put that away before you hurt somebody."Ropes walked out. "AHHHHH...why you little" a husky guard hissed.Trying to shake DT off, who was riding on his back giving him one hell of a chomp on the neck,*CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP CHU CHU CHU* while Pikachu and Nef pumled him from behind.  
  
"Godless Hethens!!! OWWW OWWW OWW..."  
  
Game breaks into stance ,busting out a sweet spinkick knocking the knight to his knees.  
  
The General sighed.  
  
The simple task of trying to bring the FFers to the king was becoming more complicated than he first thought. He watched in awe as his well Imperial knights were getting there Butts kickes by untrained ruffines.  
  
Narrator: Will The Fatal Framers escape this dungeon alive?Will The Naki look-alike break out his secret powers?Was DT a Piranha ina past life?ill the ever meet the king? Where the hell is waterfairy? To find out stay tuned for the next exciting episode.  
  
Chapter 24 : Scary_Kitty The general watched, fuming as the FFers scurried about, desperately trying to avoid the guards. A small ball of smoke had arisen in the air (odd, being that it was so damn mildew-y down there) and had blocked the scene out, albeit with many interesting sound effects... "OW, GET THE HELL OFFA ME!" "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" "DIE DIE DIE!" "MY ENCHANTED CAMERA!!!!" "IT'S NOT %^^&^&*^ ENCHANTED DAMMIT!" With a furious scream, the general pointed to the great wolf, who padded out of the cell he had stood in previously and came to stand before the ball of swearing smoke. With a nod from bish-general, the wolf leapt right into the middle of it. "AAAAW, PUPPY!" "OH GOD NO! NO!"  
  
Chapter 25 : AZeeD as they stood there, waiting for the dog, the dense fog had misteriosly stopped before them. as if it had a mind of its own. faint howls could be heard from the inside. what they thought, among many other frightening things that crosses their mind, is that maybe, those howls belong to the dog. could he be hurt? but what if the howls came from something else? a diabolical entity that had escaped from the Malice and wandered quietly, stealthly even, through the halls of the secluded mansion? had it waited this long to strike as its friends peeked out and attacked before?  
  
they can't move. the howls, the strange fog, even the disappeared dog froze them in place. then, when all seemed to take forever, a whisper came from behind, "hey!" a raspy male voice said. they looked at each other, speechless, then, slowly, turned around.... (commercial)...... Chapter 26 : TheGame meanwhile back at the forest, illy was feasting on a big banquet prepared by the elves! (yummy!)  
  
'hey, that was a great feast! i have ate nothing but yucky medicine herbs for the past few days! by the way, who's in charge here?' illy had a chicken drumstick on one hand, a pork ribs on another!  
  
'our master will see u shortly, he wants u to fully enjoy our service...'  
  
'gee, i'm touched... how come he did not join us forthe feast at the first place?'  
  
'well... he's a drinker, a stout drinker... he needs no food or even water, just budweiser...' at this time illy had the image of a really fat buffony looking elf with a big beer gut...  
  
Fanfare... 'The Master has arrived!'  
  
The master, slow and stealthily made his way... a large bottle of beer by his hand... a large katana on the other... a cool looking sunglasses...  
  
'wait a min... aren't u... auron!' illy was surprised to see him at a eleven stronghold, and was even surprised that all the elves did the 'yevon bow' to him...  
  
'welcome my lovely one,' illy immediately blushed, anime swirling eyes of love began! 'i am auron, the master in this elven stronghold, u may find it strange that such a mere human like me could become the master.. well i saved their butts from the evil HOly Darth whatever, and they looked up to me as their master!'  
  
'hey that holy whatever his name is, he has captured my friends! and waterfairy...'  
  
'waterfairy?' auron's mind began to wander off... the lovely image of waterfairy appeared, he and she, once together in love, without a care in the world, now separated by the cruelty of fate. narrator: this has gotta be the shortest episode by TheGame! (OOC: well, i'm just expanding illy's side story a bit and added auron so that this 'waterfairy's bishie' will lead the world army of elves to beat the HellO out of HOly darth and save his gal! so somebody pls make illy gain some moves or two so she could join in the fight!) will illy be full or she demands more food... and beer from auron? will auron go into a rage and prepare a full frontal assault to save waterfairy? what danger still lies for the rest of the FFers? stay tuned for more exciting episodes!  
  
Chapter 27 : Waterfairy Meanwhile: Waterfairy stops the rain and looks around. She can't see any of her friends!!! "Where could they have all gone," she wonders. "Hmm, I bet they are somewhere in that castle, of course its all my fault I lost them, made it rain to hard.." And as she mutters to herself she starts flying towards the castle, deciding to help her friends the only way she knows how. As she flits across the sky she starts geting bigger, and bigger, much bigger then the normal Waterfairy.  
  
Whats this?? She has turned into a 150-ft long purple dragon. She starts flying around the top of the castle and blowtorching anything and everything hoping to cause a distraction so her friends can escape. Narrator: What will everyone do when they realize that Waterfairy is now a dragon?? Will they recognize her?? Or will they try and blow her to tiny bits?? And what will happen when Waterfaiy finds out the Auron is nearby?? Will she tell him about their child-to-be?? Or will she just collapse in a big puddle of amine swirly eyes?? Find out next time....  
  
Chapter 28 : Nefertiry Inside the dungeon, hearing the raspy voice of an unknown person, saying "hey" everyone stopped dead in their tracks. (sorry for the pun) Nef turns slowly only to see Long Arms big shiny dome, ready to attack us! "AAAAIIIIEEEEEE! IT's daddy long arms!!" Nef screams in terror! Everyone else screams and starts running around the dungeon corridor like they were in a Godzilla movie! Game was even screaming in Chinese to add to the effect! (lol sorry bro) Kitty starts to cry "MY enchanted camera.....where.....my camera" Demon Tag stares at Kitty "Do NOT go there! You sound like Blinded!!" Ropes giggles at this comment but then starts staring at General Bishie. She starts to get swirlie anime eyes and "floats" towards him. She gets her most seductive voice and whispers to him "You know, I think you should take me to a room and.....question me." Lets out this sultry sigh. He smiles at her "maybe I will!" Grabbing Ropes' arm, pulling her violently out of the corrider! Ropes screams at him "WAIT! I didn't mean literally!" As Ropes gets dragged out, Pikachu finally finds Nef's camcorder on the ground and starts filming him. The longer he's filmed, the more damage he takes. Slowly his very essence gets sucked into the camcorder! Nef sees Pikachu with her camera "Good thinking Pik!!" gives him a kiss on the cheek Pikachu's eyes grow bewildered "ACK!! Don't EVER do that again!!" and wipes the side of his face. Nef rolling her eyes "Shut up, you know you liked it." Game then grabs Nef and whispers "Nef.....I smell smoke...what are you doing?" Nef looking around confused "It's not me this time, I SWEAR!" The FFers run up the stairs into a main hallway of the castle, seeing skeleton soldiers running amuck! One of the Skeletons yelled "A DRAGON! A BIG PURPLE DRAGON!" Kitty jumps up and down "OOOOO! IT's Puff, the magic Dragon, I wanna see, I wanna see, I wanna see...." Nef pats Kitty on the head "I doubt that cutie, let's move guys!" Before the team could move, over a dozen skeleton soldiers captured the FFers...AGAIN! They were finally dragged to the King! The FFers all falling on top of each other, as the King looks down on them. "WHO ART THOU!!!!" Everyone looks up at the king who displays a hideous face of...DUN DUN DUN...a badly painted demonic CLOWN!!!! The FFers SCREAM in terror! Demon Tag cries out in terror "I dont' like clowns..... waaaaaaahhh!!!!" The King stands and yells "SILENCE!" Holy Darth Knight whatever his name is speaks "You all are childness, thou art dispicabible! This is unacceptibible! You all are criminabibles!" Pikachu couldn't resist but to laugh! "SILENCE" the king yells again! Everyone shuts up. Kitty "we gotta think of something, Mr Clown face is scaring me!" Nef getting fed up with all this stands up and in her most authoritive voice! "HOW DARE YOU!!!!" The king and every one looks in shock. Nef continues "How DARE you treat us this way!" The Game realizing what Nef is doing stands up and plays along "Yes! How dare you treat the Queen so casually!" Of course that did throw Nef off becaues that's not what she had in mind. Nef looks at her brother "Huh???" The king then looks at Nef "Queen? Queen of what???" The FFers looked at her waiting to see what she'd say because they were lost too. Nef getting her composure "I am Queen of......of....of Naboo! Yeah that's it! Naboo!" The king looks confused "Naboo??? Where is that!" TheGame points to the sky "It's in the neighboring galaxy!" Pikachu starts laughing again and Nef glares at him "Quiet!" Pikachu with his mocking tone "Yes your highness!" Holy Darth Knight whatever his name is looks at the king and yells "Tis a lie Lord!" Nef angry "Tis NOT!!....er...I mean no it's not!! How dare you treat us this way! We are in the middle of a galactic war, yeah...and we come to your planet to seek refuge and you treat us with such lack of hospitality! I shall send my whole star fleet after thee...uh...you! " Demon Tag playing along "Yeah! What she said! I am hand maid Demon Tag, my lady speaks the truth! If you do not release us! War will be brought upon you!" Kitty seeing the purple dragon now yells "Ooooo! Dragon! Here lizzard lizzard lizzard!" Demon Tag smacks Kitty upside the head "Shhh!" The king shows fear as the dragon approaches! Nef looking uneasy and unsure about the dragon, uses it as an advantage "See! That dragon is from us! You continue to hold us in such a manner, it will destroy everything!" Narrator: Will Pikachu be able to keep a straight face during all of this? How long can Nef keep up the Amidala charade? Why the heck is Waterfairy a purple dragon??? At least she's cute! Can any one help kitty's delusional state? Are the FFers at the brink of being free? And what exactly is Ropes doing with General Bishie? Stay tuned for the next episode of The Fatal Framers! play theme music now  
  
Chapter 29 : Scary_Kitty Kitty continued to stare at the dragon, repeatedly giggling "Here puff, here puff!" The king looked down at the FFers, pondering wether or not they were telling the truth. "General!" Scary Clown King spoke, turning to look at Bish general. "What can you tell me about these strangers? Are they the outworlders they claim to be?" "All that I know is that they simply appreared here, and have caused little but chaos since arrival!"  
  
Chapter 30 : Kei In the midst of the kings pondering and worries, he's interrupted by the fact that the large, uber-expensive persian rug that leads to his throne and has the FFers scruffing their dirty shoes all over it now has now a huge image of a young man in a speedo painted on it behind his prisoners. Knowing that his wife will beat him within an inch of his life for the fate of her favorite carpet, he makes his feelings about that known. "HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE MY PROPERTY!!! I'LL SEE YOU ALL DRAWN AND QUARTERED FOR THIS!!!" Everyone in the room, including the Darthy whatever his face is, turns around to see Kei painting a little note to Mafuyu, next to the painting, in swirly lettering with little hearts around it, the Reflection Mask sitting on her head and a little dreamy smile on her face. Naf buries her face in her hands and Pikachu rolls his eyes. Demon Tag gets over the whole thing first and turns back to the king, frowning. "Remember the dragon! Which is more important to you: Your kingdom and life or some stupid rug?" "My life and the stupid rug..." the king replies seriously, breaking out in a nervous sweat at the graffitti. Darth Knight motions for guards to grab the offending FFer and stop her from defacing the foor anymore then she has. Guards stomp up, grab Kei and drag her away from her artwork. "Hey!! I'm not done! I have to write where we are so Mafu-chan wi- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! @_@" Kei screams in horror as one of the guards stomps his boot on the still wet acrylic paint of Mafuyu's face and drags it across the floor, destroying the face. Kei's horrified experssion makes the arsehole guard smirk in satisfaction. The guards holding Kei dump her near the other FFers. DT, feeling bad for the Mafuyu-crazed artist, goes over to give her condolences for the ruined painting when she stops dead. A cold chill runs down her spine and, looking at the other FFers and people in the room, they felt it too. Everyone's attention turns to the artist on the floor, who is giggling like an insane little kid, but the laughter quickly escalates to full-blown maniacal laughter. Jumping to her feet, Kei pulls the Refelection Mask over her face and walks over to the guard to thought it was so funny that her picture was destroyed by his smelly boot. "What the hell do you want?" he asks the short artist disdainfully, trying to stare her down. But, before he can make a move, Kei pulls his sword out from it's hilt and starts hacking away at him and laughing like a nut all the way. The other guards draw their swords in readiness to help their friend when they see his hack to bits body fall to the ground, making more of a mess on the carpet and floor. Kei turns toward them, her laughter stopped but the hannya face on the mask still making them uneasy. Raising the sword above her head she screams out one thing before charging and hacking away at the unfortunate guards who have no respect for a psychotic perfectionist and her work. "Nobody leaves here alive!!"  
  
Narrator: Will Waterfairy save the FFers in time before Psycho Kei attempts to turn everyone into giblets? Will DT need threrapy after all this? And where the heck in Illy and Sheena? Stay tuned for the next episode of Fatal Framers! Same Framer time, same Framer channel!  
  
Chapter 31 : TheRopes After a few minutes, Ropes stops struggling and just walks along side of the bishie general, pointing out interesting murals and such along the castle walls and ceilings. "Ohh, this one is nice. Hmm, so is this one." Feverishly looking around in hopes that someone will come save her. The general just sneers, "Be quiet you! Do you honestly think that your simple ramblings will deter me from my purpose and need for you?" Her brow raises, "You need me? What for?" The general smiles, ever so sweetly, "You will know soon." Pulling her into a room with him. Quickly, she takes in her surrounds, trying to plan an escape route. Seeing only a nightstand, a queen-sized bed with a canopy, and a dresser with a mirror, she begins to feel just a bit uneasy. "Umm, why are we here?" she asks, as turning around back to the general, only to see that he has already removed his armor. She gasps, "Wh..wh..what are you doing?" as he steps closer to her again. "A general only takes his armor off for 3 reasons. This general has removed his armor and has brought you to his place of sanctuary. Do thou dare to deny me?" Ropes reaches out her hand to smack him across the face, "Hell yes I dare to deny you, you sick twisted, *bleepy, bleepy, bleep*!" He catches her hand, swiftly, before it has the chance to connect with his fair cheek. Struggling, she decides that the only way to do this is to keep him busy with cursing and insulting him, "What makes you think that you have any rights to lay your hands upon my person?" He just smiles his ever so devishious grin and picks her up as if she weights nothing, before throwing her on the bed, "I am glad that you decline my offer for a peaceful event, it will be so much more interesting now without your permission!" He declares as he lays down on the bed and holds her down with his force. "Do not take it personally, This is just a simple way of gaining "chi" and you may talk big, but I have already witnessed your lack of real threat to me. You don't have the power to over come this, though you might as well try, for it only makes it that much more exciting." Ropes screams out, in hopes that someone will hear before it is too late. Narrator: What will happen next? Will Ropes be saved by Game, who has seemed to grown "anime swirlie eyes" for her? Will Nef challenge the king and the rest of this strange world? And live to tell about it? Will DT suddenly turn Parasitic and try to blow up the general if Game doesn't get to his first? Why is Kei behaving so strangely? All will be revealed in the next enticing episode of ::Play theme music:: The Fatal Framers! 


	4. Season 2 - Part 2

The Fatal Framers  
  
Season 2 : Part 2  
  
Cast: Demon Tag : The Chased Nefertiry: The Insane Pikachu5277: The Odd TheGame: The Karate King TheRopes: The Floating Entity Waterfairy: The Next Maiden Ilysianna: The Sarcastic Kei : The Descriptor Scary_Kitty : The Kawaii AZeeD : The Bringer of the Malice  
  
Now Introducing: Glare231 : The Wicked Mage Sheena_Bach : The Elfkin  
  
Chapter 32 : Sheena_Bach Narrator: As the FFers looking for freedom, Ropes was so mad and screams, " I KNOW MY FRIENDS ARE GONNA SAVE ME!" the general laughs wickedly and said, " Ha! Your friends are not here to save you, so better shut your mouth or I'll kill you!" Then, Ropes scream in horror. Meanwhile, Sheena found her way in the dungeon, searching for the FFers, she telepathic talking to the Elven Army to get ready to attack. She heard Ropes screaming in the room where she and the evil general is at. Using her quick thinking, she zapped the general in the **** and saved Ropes, Ropes said, " Oh, I wish that Game would save me." Sheena said, " Too bad, I got here first. The name's Sheena, an Elven sorceress." Ropes thanked her and they off to find the other FFers. Meanwhile, back at the elven village, Illy can't any longer for get the FFers saved. Instead, she went off to the castle into the dungeon. Will Sheena and Ropes find the way to save the FFers? Will Illy find her way to the dungeon? Find out next time of The Fatal Framers! * plays theme song*  
  
Chapter 33 : Scary_Kitty In the midst of all the confusing commotion, Kitty had planted herself firmly on the king's big-*** chair, her feet swinging idly over one arm rest. "Bye Ropes-chan!" she giggled as she watched Ropes leave with the general to an unknown room. She watched as Kei went psycho crazy, laughing like a maniac and advancing on anyone nearest to her. Kitty was thankful she was nice and high up on the throne. The king meanwhile, was pulling at his hair as he saw the mess the beautiful carpet had become, also becoming torn to bitty pieces in the midst of Kei's insanity. Suddenly, Kitty felt a chill run down her back, and she looked around, spotting what she had earlier identified as 'puppy' near one of the exits back into the dungeon. "PUPPY!" She squeled, then noticing that he still had her camera tied around his neck. "CAMERA!" Before anyone could stop the deluded FFer, she took off across the room and towards the huge wolf, who promptly turned and headed quickly back down to the dungeons. Kitty-chan followed him, squeling about her enchanted camera all the way. "PUPPY! STOP PUPPY!" Kitty had arrived back to where the FFers had first started in the castle. Namely, the reaky dungeon. Another chill crept up her spine, this one a fair bit more uneasy then the first. "Wha....," she paused, finally noticing the strange thing floating a few feet in front of her. "AAAAARGH, LONG ARMS-SAMA!" She turned to run the other way, only to find the wolf blocking her path. "NOOOOO!" "My children....give me back my children....give them back!" the apparition moaned, dragging himself closer by his long-*** arms. "NO! BAKA. I'm not one of your $R%$^$^$^ children!" Kitty squeled, letting out a string of obsanities as Long Arms tried to grab at her.  
  
Chapter 34 : Nefertiry Nef tired of the brawl decided to use some parasitic abilities. "Gawd! I hope I can control this at least!" She puts out her hand and does the famous Energy Shot where a beam of light comes out and strikes her target! "WHOO HOO! We're in business now baby!" zap, zap "Ya like that!?" Realizing she sounded like Tidus! lol As the ffers noticed the offending team was decreasing in number, every one starts kicking skeletal arse! Pikachu finally remembering his Souledge finds it and picks it up! "AHA! I AM DA MAN!" Demon Tag rolls her eyes "Oh brother...." Meanwhile she jumps on a guard and starts chomping on him again! Nef looks at her @_@ "WTF? DT? Hunny? Um.....what's with the Mrs. Pacman bit?" Demon Tag letting go of the half chomped Skeleton guard wipes her mouth "I dunno, it seems to work!" Nef "OH! OK! COOL!" TheGame then starts to do upsidedown helicopter kicks all over the room! Pikachu yells "THANK GAWD! Something different" as he continues to slice through the guards, unable to suck their souls out because....well they're souless! The Clown King on his hands and knees clinging to his ruined carpet whales "WHY!!!!! OH WHYYYYYYYY!" Kei taking her paint brush and drawing mustaches and goofy things on the fallen soldiers. In her other hand she still has a sword ready to chop any living thing that gets near her! Demon Tag looks at the psychotic Kei and yells to Game and Pikachu "We gotta do something about her! She's making this into an icky blood bath!" They all 3 pounce on poor crazed Kei. Nef realizing Kitty missing and remembered her delusional state of puppy hunting, leaves the group to go find their new FFer. She finds Ropes and Kitty in the hallway to the dungeon. Nef's eyes brighten up "ROPES!!! You're ok! What happened, did he hurt you? I'll fry that bishie bastard if he did!" Ropes smiles and puts her hand on Nef's shoulder "It's ok, I've been saved by Sheena over there, who's battling Long Arms!" Nef looks over seeing Sheena the Elf beating up Long Arms with a Shinto staff. Kitty in the meanwhile was still swearing obscenities! "KITTY!! Watch your language, you're starting to sound like Kevin!" Kitty realizing she was being foul mouthed blushes "Sorry!" PUPPPY!" and runs after the beast! Nef rolling her eyes "Oh goodness! Kitty! Not a puppy!" grabs her arm before she can go after the beast. Everyone heads back to the main hall to see the rest of the FFers all pinning Kei down! Auron then walks in with the rest of the elven boys and Illy and takes a swig of his beer. "I have arrived." Illy rolling her eyes "ya think? And a lil' too late I see! You're lucky you're kawaii!" Nef tries not to giggle at Illy's comment but busts out laughing with a loud snort! One of the Elven bishies looks at Nef and then smiles to himself as he moves closer to her. He starts to get mad swilry anime eyes for Nef. The purple dragon then comes crashing through the ceiling. Kitty with big anime eyes "PUFF!!" Nef smacking her forehead "Oh poor Kitty!" The purple dragon noticing auron starts to get really huge heart swirly anime eyes and flitters towards Auron! Auron with his sword drawn "Back you purple Barney imposter with wings! I do not know your purpose!" Meanwhile Game walks up to Ropes "Are you ok? I was worried..." Ropes smiles back "I'm fine! I was almost defiled, but saved none the less!" then looks away. Meanwhile Game starts to have swirly anime eyes again while staring at Ropes! Narrator: Will Auron attack the dragon who is waterfairy and be held for domestic abuse? And what's going on with all the damn swirly anime eyes??? Geez! Will Kitty ever stop chasing pup....er I mean the beast? Stay tuned for the next episode of The Fatal Framers! play theme music now  
  
Chapter 35 : Waterfairy Waterfairy, aka the big purple dragon, hears Auron's words and looks upset. Suddenly she starts to roar and everybody realizes that she is actually talking.. "What do you mean Barney?? Are you saying I look fat??? Did you forget our honeymoon where I took you for a flight around the Bahamas??? I can't believe you've forgotten about me.. *starts to sniff* I bet its another woman, and here I am carrying your child... *starts really bawling and as she does huge dragon tears start to splash everybody, but just as they all start looking for shelter the dragon collapses in on itself and turns into waterfairy, normal size and all, curled up on the floor bawling... Narrator: See what happens next time on *play music* the Fatal Framers  
  
Chapter 36 : Pikachu5277 and now a word from our sponsers. (miku walks into the kimono room and sees something shiny. she picks it up and it's film. when she goes to leave editor pops up!" editor: help... meeee... help... meeee... my incurance agency wouldn't accept me because I'm deeaaaad!!! miku: hmmmm... sounds like discrrimination to me! try 'dead man's float' incurance! editor: a few weeks after miku closed the gates to hell I had car insurance!! now I only need a car... kirie: the life incurance people made me pay extra for my extra 78 hands but 'dead mans float' incurandce gave me it for a low price! it's strange because it's a little late for that. announcer: dead mans float incurance. formerly known as belly-up agency.  
  
Chapter 37 : TheGame 'waterfairy?' Auron could not believe his eyes. There laid his beloved one, bawling and cursing. 'oh my love, forgive me for i have sinned... sin washed me up and messed with my head real bad...' 'Oh Auron!' and the two hugged and embraced each other, ignoring the rest of the world (so we leave them as they are shall we? )  
  
Meanwhile kei was making another bloodbath! Gibblets were lying everywhere, a pool of thick red blood stained the entire carpet!  
  
The crown king was fuming beyond control, his hands were glowing crimson red... fireballs were forming... 'You fools, now you shall all be gone from this realm forever!' Fireballs after fireballs were hurled from him, sorching everything in sight (doesn't this scene looks familiar????) 'Damn it! Not another fire hazard! water fairy! use your water! waterfairy... er?' nef was searching all around for her, only to see her still in embarce with Auron...  
  
TheGame saw his opportunity to use his favourite move had come again! 'So u play with fireball, i'll play fireball with you... get ready guys!' TheGame held his two hands back, closed and ready for his move... 'ka.... me... ha... me...' but before he could shoot out his patented (yeah right) kamehameha, out came Holy Darth and his minions of destruction! He took one sword swipe at TheGame and injured his right shoulder (again!) 'Argh! I'm hit!' Ropes rushed to injure Game, looking very concerned. 'Are u ok? Please say something!' TheGame felt weak and had difficulty breathing. 'I'm... hit, by the... cursed... sword... I'm gonna die!'  
  
'No don't die Game! Don't die!' Ropes was in tears, not knowing what she could do to save him...  
  
Nef, demon tag and pikachu were trying their best to fight off the king's minions. 'There's too many of them! And my teeth hurts!' demon tag's mouth was all sore and swollen after heavy chomping... 'my soul edge is becoming weak and blunt! It does not have souls to feed on!' Pikachu was tearing apart the horde of skelton soldier, but they seem to ressuract and keep coming!  
  
Yet, something happened! 'Peebew! Peebew!' It's illy and sheena and they brought reinforcement into the fray - chocobo riding elves! Illy was on top of a golden chocobo and was stomping her way through! 'Bet u didn't know i can be a good chocobo rider too!' 'Illy! You're the WOman!' The ffers had higher morale and were fighting valiantly... the horde started to diminish, and the skeleton warriors turned cowardice and fled the scene...  
  
narrator: Things started to look good for the FFers, but TheGame's severly injured, the clown king is still throwing fireballs like mad... will the fire dept ever notice this story despartely needs them? will ropes be able to save TheGame? what chocobo is sheena riding on? And will waterfairy stop embracing Auron? All this and more in the next episode of the Fatal Framers season 2!  
  
Chapter 38 : TheRopes Slowly, Ropes sadness seeped away, leaving her feeling quite p*ssed. She starts to mumble to herself as gently easing Game down onto the floor and standing back up, "First, they drag us away in a barred cart, then, they kidnap Illy, then they throw us in a dungeon, then, I almost get ravished by the beast of a general that you have," glaring at the fireball throwing King and getting much louder as she begins to run at him, "and now this! ENOUGH! SHINI!!!!!!" She throws her weight into the King, bodyslamming him to the ground. "Uff" the King sighs as he falls from the unexpected girl landing upon his person. His head hits the side of one of the columns and he becomes un- conscience. Ropes aura is flaring, she stands back up, dusting herself off and whispers, "Filth," as she looks back down at the King and spits on him. Suddenly, Holy Darth Knight whatever his name is, is standing in front of Ropes, grinning his toothless grin, holding his sword high and ready to slash at a moments notice. Swiftly, Ropes jumps and slides through his skeleton legs, pulling the bottle of Stank-A-Way out of her belt that DT gave her earlier out. She rolls onto her back and starts to spray away, "Shove it when the sun don't shine, KESAMA!!!!!!" The Stank-A-Way hits dead on the targets rear-end. Slowly, Holy Darth Knight whatever his name is, begins to plea "I'm melting, I'm melting..." as he begins to change forms, revealing himself to be non-other than, The Constipated Man, "My Arse, My Arse!" He proclaims while jumping around fanatically and holding his buttocks. ~~~Meanwhile~~~ DT and the others become surrounded. DT has lock-jaw and begins to pull out multiple items from her multi-deminsional pocket in hopes to find something of use since Pik's sword doesn't seem to be doing the job anymore. Nef is sitting quietly, unsure if she should try her parasitic powers on these fiends because she fears that she may not be able to control it and may burn up her friends as well. Shrugging, she realises that the room is already very crispy from the fireballs, she decides that if she doesn't control it then atleast no one will be able to prove that it was her who did her friends in. DT pulls out a clear vial, pops the cork and sniffs it then smirks. "Hey Pik, I think I got something here. Bring your sword here, will ya?" Pik, being forever suspicious of DTs multi-deminsional pocket now, walks over slowly. "What now? Something to kill us so they can't do it? Or do you actually have a bright idea this time?" DT jumps up into Pik's face, "What? What was that you just said? You dare to insult me when I saved your a$$ and am getting ready to do it again????????????" Pik grins, "Yep, I dared. Now just tell me this "brillant" idea so that I can die in piece without your voice ringing in my ears as I go!" DT huffs as the skeletons inch closer and begins to pour the contents of the vial onto Pik's sword, glitter falling upon it, muttering, "You'll be thanking me when this is over...This is an anti-soul glitter, my own creation, this will turn your sword into exactly what it isn't for about an hour. Use it wisely, if that is possible with such a twit!" Pik's eyes light up in amazement, the sword now having a different feel to it. He jumps up into the air, lunging at the skeletons, screaming his famous line. Nef, watches Pik and DT for a moment then closes her eyes, trying to concentrate on the fire, hoping that she will be able to cancel out its magical essence with her own (fire + fire = nothing, you know the way of it!). ~~~Back at the thrown~~~ Ropes takes a deep breath and watches the Constipated Man wander away down the hall before standing back up and heading over to Game, who is starting to feel a little better, knowing now that it was the Constipated Man that poisoned him and figuring out that it must have only been a "I'm gonna gag, puke, and wretch from poo stink" poison. Quickly, she kneels down next to him, lifting his head gently, "Are you okay now?" her aura beginning to fade and turning normal yet again. TheGame coughs and nods some, hoping that he will be strong enough to fight again some day. Narrator: DT is a scientist? When did this happen? When will Nef try using those nice little powers that she has to save her friends from the inferno??? Will Pik ever stop slicing and dicing? When will Waterfairy and Auron stop kissing? ::takes a peek at the two:: Or, umm, stop doing that in plain sight??? Will Game ever regain his full power? And will he learn that what happened was punishment for using the KameHameHa way too many times? What is this new thing going on with Game and Ropes? Don't they know that relationships that start in extremely intense situations never work (quoting from Speed)? Stay tuned to find out more about your favorite FFers and their adventures!  
  
Chapter 39 : Nefertiry Waterfairy and Auron are still in their endless embrace....come on guys, get a room! lol Game starts to sit up and looks at Ropes "I....I didn't know you were so worried about me." Ropes hesitantly says "Y...yeah of course! You're a FFer, I have your back." Demon Tag over hears and tries to talk without wincing at the pain in her mouth from chomping so much "Wopes, dat was weal smoov!" Pikachu slicing and dicing the skeletal freaks hears DT and starts to laugh "HAH! Not fun not being able to talk! Remember I had that same problem in episode one? And you all thought it funn......WAH!" as he gets jumped on by another skeleton guard. Pikachu manages to get him off and continues to fight. Poor crazed Kei sits on the floor taking all the fallen bones and starts building houses and paints a lil' Welcome mat by the bone house. On the door she paints "Mr. & Mrs Mafuyu's love nest" Meanwhile Nef confused about what to do ponders if she should unleash her parasite abilities. "I have to do something, everyone will go down in flames and waterfairy's too busy wooing!" Finally Nef gets the courage and stands up, looks around and focuses her powers. "Do not liberate girl! Just focus, focus!" Soon, the fires that were spreading started all rushing to Nef as her mitochondria absorb the heat and flames. Ropes notices and yells "HEY! NEF'S ABSORBING THE FIRE!! COOOOOOL!" As each flame is consumed by Nef, she grows tired. "Almost...there. PHEW!" The fire has been completely eliminated. Meanwhile Auron and Waterfairy are still cooing through all this. sighs lol Demon Tag runs over to Nef "Hey I didnt know you could do that?!" Nef giggles "I didn't know either, I figured it would work. Say don't you think it's time for us to gets ta step'n out of here?" Demon Tag agreeing, pulls out another wobbly black hole and throws it on the floor. Demon Tag urges Nef to gather the others and bring them to the hole so they can all jump in together. Nef running and yelling "Come on guys, NOW before the grave squad comes in some more....er...waterfairy! WATERFAIRY! COME ON!" Waterfairy and Auron snapping out of their lil' love....thing, comes running along with the rest of the FFers. Demon Tag smiles uneasily "Everyone ready?" Pikachu glares and mummbles "Off to OZ!" Everyone jumps and Nef yells "KAWABUNGA!!!" as she plundges in. Sheena and Aurong jumping in after wards. Tagging along, little did the FFers know that they were being followed as the General Bishie jumps in and Holy Darth whatever his name is as well. A few minutes later they all fall onto a street. "OWWW!" "That's my hand!" "My foot!" "My eyes!" Ropes Yells "Whoever just said that, that wasn't funny!" Nef giggling "sorry, I couldn't resist!" Game laughing "Figures it was my sis." Pikachu stands up and helps Sheena up as well as she was half way laying on him "Next time, don't use me as a cushion for your landing!" Sheena glaring her elven glare "Like I did it on purpose, don't flatter yourself!" Illy pokes Sheena "hey now, you're taking on some of my sarcasm!" As Pikachu stands and looks around "Where the hell are we now??? This doesn't look like Himuro Mansion." Ropes looking around "This doesn't look like much at all with this stupid fog!!" Game hurries to Ropes' side "Are you scared Ropes? I'll protect you!" Ropes just smiles "No....I just don't like fog" Nef snorts to keep in a laugh! Kei somewhat normal from leaving that place pokes Nef "What's with your brother?" Nef smirks at Kei "I've been wondering that all my life! lol" Waterfairy and Auron are.....well take a guess. Kitty looks around and jumps "YAY! There's a sign! IT's hard to read but is says "Welcome....to...SILENT HILL!!!" The group all wide eyed and yell at the same time "SILENT HILL!" Pikachu smacks his forehead "AWW HELLL NAH!!! Get us out of here NOW DT!" Demon Tag rumaging through her pockets "I could have sworn I picked the Himuro Mansion Hole!!!" Then the FFers fall silent as they hear something....it sounds like...static coming from a lil' hand held radio.... Narrator: Silent Hill??? Will Demon Tag be able to get them out of there in time? Will Game stop putting his arm around Ropes? Will Waterfairy and Auron....get a room? When is the General and Holy Darth whatever his name is going to fall out of the hole? What's to become of our Fatal Framers, is Himuro Mansion in the next jump? Stay tuned for the next episode of Sliders.......er....I mean, The Fatal Framers! play theme music now  
  
Chapter 40 : Scary_Kitty Nef seems to notice that Kitty's eyes have gotten funny-swirly, and coughs uneasily. "What's the matter with you?" She asks, seeing that Kitty has started to giggle. "Silent Hill....scary Pyramid Heads with big knives...AND PUPPIES!" **Cue big group groan and sweatdrop** "Um, not to bust your bubble Kitty...," TheGame begins, going up in front of her. "...BUT THESE ARE PSYCHOTIC SKINLESS PUPPIES THAT WILL SOONER EAT YOU ALIVE THEN LOOK AT YOU!" Kitty sweatdrops. "But...their still puppies right...?"  
  
Chapter 41 : Demon Tag In the town of Silent Hill... ::RINNNGNGNNGNNNNNNNNZNZNNNGNGN::  
  
Footsteps could be heard , and a fant dragging sound.  
  
"Hey DT, you wanna get us out of here ...like NOW" Pikachu leaning over to yell directly in her ear.  
  
"Well if I didnt have someone screaming in my ear...I might be able to think of something..." DT yelling back at Pik.  
  
"Oh If were counting on you thinking ..Were Dead..."Pik grumbled, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
*SLAP* A hand goes over DT's mouth before she could finnish.  
  
::shuffle shuffle , dragg dragg::  
  
"Shhh.. DT I'm trying to hear" Ropes whispered.  
  
Drag, drag, shuffle shuffle:  
  
Through the dence fog, a dark figure could be seen.Draging something...something heavy and metal.  
  
"Oh God...Its Pyramid Head!!!" Kitty yells.  
  
"What?!? Uh uh I aint messing with that.."  
  
Game replied pulling on Ropes arm.  
  
"Lets get out of here!!!" Kei called to them motioning to the near by alley..  
  
The Group rushes out of the main street, into the dark, foggy alley.  
  
Narrator: What will become of the FFers? Will DT be able to devise a plan to get them the "Hell" out of Silent hill?Is there something going on between Game and Ropes? Stay Tuned.... Chapter 42 : TheRopes Running with her fellow FFers, Ropes comes to a sudden stop down the alley- way, holding her arms out to steady herself and teetering on the edge of a steep cliff of asphalt rubble. "Uhoh!" Game, following as closely as possible, slams into the back of her, pushing her over the edge. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams as quickly grabbing onto the edge of the asphalt with her hands, "Game, I'm gonna kill you for this! It's dark, foggy, and I can't see the bottom! Hurry up and pull me back up!!!!!!!!!" A shiver running down her spine as she mumbles, "foggy" again. Game looks around, grabbing Nef's arm, "Help her, help her!" He begins to freak out, seeing that Ropes is barely holding on and hearing the distinct "shuffle, shuffle" of Pyramid Head behind them. Nef gasp and looks down at Ropes, her eyes wide, "Not a bad idea. Maybe..." Nef closes her eyes and takes a few steps back before doing a running jump down the hole. "NEF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yells frantically, after watching their beloved insane FFer sister fall to her doom. DT yells and runs towards the edge of the road, looking over but seeing only Ropes, who starts to slip. Quickly DT thrust her hand out to grab Ropes, but she slips right through her grasp, "AHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA" Then all goes silent. Game freaks out and grabs Pik, "We have to do something!" Dragging Pik along and running towards the hole in the ground. Before Pik can utter one word of protest, Game jumps, taking Pik along for the ride. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" Pik yells as falling, then suddenly his voice fades, almost as if there was no sound at all. Oblivious to the shuffling sound that is right behind her, DT bust out crying, "My friends, My sister, and now My Pikachu! Whomever will I argue with?" Her eyes moving between the remaining members of the FFers, Kei, Kitty, Sheena, Illy, Waterfairy, and Auron (well, he's kinda an FFer, right? lol). Kei starts to stutter, "Py...py...Pyr..Pyramid..." pointing behind DT. DT spins around and gasps, "Holy Suzaku!" backing up some, not realizing just how close she is to the hole and the other FFers. Bumping into Auron, who bumps into Waterfairy, who bumps into Sheena, etc. etc. etc. (Domino Effect) they all start to curve over into the black, foggy oblivion of the hole. Each not able to stop themselve, nor have time to plead for help. ~~~Some time later~~~ Pik grumbles to himself, standing up and rubbing his noggin' "Damn holes, always with the holes!" After surveying the landscape he nudges Game, who is right next to him. Game mumbles something then sits straight up, "ROPES!" Pik glares and puts his hand to his head again, "No, Not Ropes! Me, remember me? The one you dragged over the edge of the street with you? Huh? DO YOU?" Game blinks a few times then looks to Pik, "Ohh, yeah, umm, nevermind. So, are we dead?" Pik shakes his head gently, "Nope, unfortunately," pointing around him. Game nods and turns to take note of their surroundings, a small villiage with people and warriors building stake fences along the out-skirts (yep yep, 13th Warrior folks, or as some know it as from reading the book, Eaters of the Dead), "SH*..." his sentence is cut off as a lady approaches, looking an awful lot like Nef. "Umm, Excuse me sirs, you must be some of the workers. Are you thirsty?" holding out a bucket of water with a ladle in it. ~~~Meanwhile~~~ DT yawns and rolls over, her eyes snapping open as she feels the soft cushion of a futon underneath her, "What the?" She jumps out of bed, seeing Kei, Kitty, Sheena, Illy, Waterfairy, and Auron all laying on similiar futons in a huge Japanese style dojo, all of them sleeping peacefully. "Where...?" Suddenly a short, red-headed man with a scar in the shape of an "X" slides open the screen and walks in. "Ahh, you are awake, that you are." He smiles and lights up a candle in the room. Narrator: Ohh no? The Fatal Framers are split? Will they be able to handle the confusion and the tension? Will either group ever find out that the others are still alive? Whoever knew just what kind of powers were below those nasty streets of Silent Hill? Has all of the "villagers" (the FFers in the 13th Warrior scene) forgotten who they are and will they live their lives in piece once the People Eaters are gone? My Pikachu? Did DT say that? ::anime swirlie eyes:: Ohh boy...Stay tuned for the next session of combat, blood, gore, romance ::eyes drift to Waterfairy and Auron, then to Ropes and Game, then over to DT and Pik:: , and death...in the next episode of insert theme music The Fatal Framers! Chapter 43 : TheGame In the last episode, the FFers were spilt up... Pikachu and Game were outside another medieval looking stronghold, ropes and nef were missing, while DT Illy and the rest of the FFers were asleep at some ancient japanese mansion, a red hair man with a x scar on the face approached them...  
  
'Where are we?' exclaimed pikachu, who looked at the woman closely, thinking if she's really nef.  
  
'You must have heat exhaustion my friends, we are preparing to defend against the invaders... the dudd bears' (OOC: this is gonna be a parody of the 13th warrior and lengend of mana! lol now BIC...) 'My sis! what are u doing with that bucket of water! Let's get out of here!'  
  
'Excuse me sir, but u seem to have mistaken me for someone else...' the woman poured a huge cup of water for pik and game to drink...  
  
Suddenly a deafening sound of the horn trumpet was heard. 'The dudd bears are coming! The dudd bears are coming!'  
  
'OH quick u two, get your armour and swords, we gonna hold our fort!' The woman passed us chain mails and broadsword out from nowwhere and ran off.  
  
'hey, this is not our battle! my soul edge is missing! and here we are in a middle of a battle! why are we always in such a mess? darn that DT, can't we get transported back? And darn u too game! why do u have to drag me along?' 'No time to argue about it pik... i think we have... gulp, big trouble!'  
  
An enormous horde of dudd bears, all carrying flaming torches, was approaching the strong hold... 'we're pitifully outnumbered!!!'  
  
meawhile at the japanese mansion...  
  
'kenshi! it's you!' noticing the guy with the x scar, Demon Tag woke the rest up and greeted the short but bishie looking samurai.  
  
'Do not be afraid my fellow travellers. You have all fallen down from the plains and i have put a sleep spell on you all that will heal u as you sleep... my name is kenshi and this is my mansion...' throughout his eyes were affixed to water fairy... and auron took noticed of it...  
  
narrator: jealousy will soon spark off... is kenshi having a liking for water fairy? will auron get really jealous and get into a swordfight with kenshi? will they put more scars into each others face? meanwhile will pik and game be able to battle the horde of dudd bears? aren't the dudd bears supposed to be kind and gentle? who is their leader? and where is nef and ropes? stay tuned for more exciting episode of the fatal framers! (theme music pls!)  
  
Chapter 44 : Nefertiry The woman that looked like Nef was running with the bucket of water to go hide! Game "That is so unlike my sis! She NEVER hides!" Pikachu just glares at Game "She's insane, you know that right? What the hell was she thinking just jumping off the street like that??" Game just looks at pik "Hey! She may be insane but she's still my sis. She knows what she was doing, even if we don't understand!Besides Pyramid Head was coming!" Pikachu just rolls his eyes "Sure man, whatever. WHERE IS MY SOULEDGE!!!" All of a sudden they here a woman screaming "AHHHHHH!!" Pik and Game run to see one of the dudd bears holding the lady that looks like Nef in the Sleeper Hold! Game furious "Let her go NOW!" Kamehameha! Pikachu sighs "Oh GAWD not again!" as he picks up a plain sword and starts hacking away at the dudd bears! Meanwhile at the mansion, Auron seems to feel the sensation of the green- eyed monster and stands infront of waterfairy protectively. Kenshin smiling calmly as he noticed Auron's move "please continue to rest, you'll need your strength." as he turns and walks out of the room. Demon Tag jumps and yells "OMG! What IS going on....Oh brother...seeing WF and Auron nuzzling each other" Sheena, Illy, Kei and Kitty all yell at WF to cut it out! WF looks in confusion "What???" Auron just glares at the door where Kenshin left "He's up to something...." Meanwhile back at the icky dirty fight of the bipolar dudd bears. Pik and Game were being swarmed by the bears and couldn't see the woman formerlay known as Nef. Pik looks up and notices she's gone! Pik pushes a bear off of him and yells "Game! Nef's gone! We have to find her quick and get the snaps out of here!" As one of the dudd bears stand in front of Game and let out a big scream, Game gets angry and then screams back at the bear! Pik looking confused "I suppose the insanity runs in the family! C'mon Game geez!" grabbing his arm and pulling them out of the fight. The woman formerly known as Nef was running and weaving through the crowded fights and runs from the lil' strong hold village into the field. "Aye me!! Where is it I'm going!....Aye me??? Hmmm Why do I feel so confused?" Meanwhile Ropes pops up in front of the woman formerly known as Nef. "NEF! There you are! What's going on!" Nef in shock at seeing the kawaii woman starts to scream and then run away from her! Ropes looking confused "What the.....NEF COME BACK!" as she was just about to run, a whole horde of duddbears surround Ropes. The woman formerly known as Nef still running, manages to come to a dead end by a cliff. "I have to get out of here..." She looks up, unable to see the top as it is clouded deeply, and starts to crawl the steep side. As she finally makes it to the top, she realizes she's in some dark ally way. Her mind is cloudy. "Huh? Am I dreaming, what is this? Where am I? WHO am I?" She looks around in confusion and starts walking aimlessly and starts to sing to herself in comfort "Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner...that is what I truly wanna...looks around in fear.. be..." Narrator: What is Kenshin up to? Is Auron just jealous and making up things because of it? Probably not! Will Game and Pikachu arrive to help Ropes in Time. Will the woman formerly known as Nef ever be right in her head again...er...well...or as close as possible, the way she used to be? Stay tuned for the next episode of The Fatal Framers! play theme music now  
  
Chapter 45 : TheGame In the last episode...  
  
kenshin seemed to be up to something, the woman formerly known as nef is going bonkers, ropes was trapped among the horde of dudd bears... danger awaits the ffers!  
  
At the ancient japanese mansion...  
  
kwang! suddenly iron bars came crashing down the roof where DT and the rest are. 'oh no! we're all caged up!' DT let out a scream. 'yeah, like a.. puppy in a cage!' kitty was at her usual puupy obsession, promptly smacked by illy. 'stop carcking stupid remarks! let's think of a way to get out!'  
  
'stand back! let me handle this!' auron pulls out his katana and struck hard at the iron bars, yet the bars seems to be reinforced by some demonic force!  
  
'hahahaha... it's no use... the bars cannot be cut by any ordinary steel... u're all trapped!' kenshin appeared but he was not his usual bishie self... his eyes turn red, almost demonic like, the sword was dripping with blood...  
  
'you all shall be my next sacrifice to my dark lord... LORD 2+2!'  
  
'2+2? that sephiroth fakie is your lord?? oh my of all people why did he appear!' waterfairy's terrible image of him appeared... him fighting against game, ropes, squall...  
  
'silence, you shall await your trail!' with that he turned and walked off, leaving the FFers to await their doom...  
  
'what shall we do? what shall we do?' 'illy snap out of it! this is not the first time we're captured... DT u can get us out of here with your portal right?'  
  
'I can't! game, my pikachu, ropes and nef are not here... we can't leave them here! but i have... oops!' DT was about to pull out her stank a way, but then she forgot that she gave it to ropes...  
  
'hey wait, we have... sheena! use your meteor rain or fire spells!'  
  
'er, i cannot!'  
  
'what?? thought u were an elven soceress?'  
  
'well, sort of, but i only know lightning spells!'  
  
the ffers truly felt doomed this time!!  
  
At the stronghold...  
  
'Game!!! I'm here! I'm here!' Ropes, all tied up was frantically waving for attention but the horde of dudd bears were blocking her. TheGame caught a slight glimsp of her, and was determined to get her back... yet somewhere at another part of the entire mess...  
  
'Bro!!! I'm here! Help me!' nef was all tied up, also surrounded by a horde of dudd bears.  
  
'Man, who should i save first??' 'hey game! u get your sis! i go save ropes!'  
  
'.......no pik... er...' Game was actually hesistant in pik's suggestion!  
  
'Pik u get the attention of the horde and help me open up a pathway! I'll go save... them!'  
  
TheGame gave a fierce punch to a dudd bear riding a horse and took over the horse from him... 'Now pik! get their damn attention!'  
  
Pik, though reluctant to let game have his own way, followed as told and fought valiantly with the dudd bear. 'hmmm, might as well chalk up my body count! let's get the party started!' out of nowhere he took out a war horn and blew... gaining lots of dudd bears' attention (it's noisy and horribly sounded u see :P ) 'all right, now i'm the number one gummy bear treat... yoz game! get going!' pik took another sword from the floor and started wielding two swords at a time (what a guy!)  
  
'here goes nothing... outta my way u furry POS!' TheGame rode as fast as he could, trampling over every dudd bears in his path... towards...........  
  
'Yah! Yah! darn these bars! i don't believe my katana can't cut them thru!' 'It's ok, my dear you have done your best...' with that said, auron and waterfairy went into a deep smooch again!  
  
'will u two ever stop??'  
  
Suddenly a familiar figure appeared outside their prison... the demonic kenshin and... 2+2! (dun dun dunnnnnn!)  
  
narrator: more perils await the ffers! when did pikachu learned to wield two swords at the same time? (probably from anakin skywalker! lol!) what is the intention of the evil 2+2/sephie? and most importantly... WHO WOULD GAME SAVE FIRST? all these and more in the next thrilling episode of the Fatal Framers! (music please!)  
  
Chapter 46 : Nefertiry As Game runs to Ropes and Nef, he stopes dead in his tracks and realizes that Nef, isn't real! The person there was just an illusion! Game confused "What's going on?? Is this some test??" Ropes looking at Game and yells "I don't see anyone, it's just me, will you get me out of here!!" Game realizing the image of Nef was just in his head, and the illusion starts to fade leaving Ropes as the only person behing held by the dudd bears! Game back on track smiles as he runs to Ropes and manages to save her. Ropes happy, throws her arms around Game and hugs him "Thank you for helping me! Those dudd bears stink!!" Game getting all swirly eyed from Ropes' hug looks at her, and then she looks at him, they lean in closer and......"HEY GUYS! Let's move it! I can't hold these flea bags all day!" Pik yells while he swings both swords, hacking away at the dudd bears. Ropes and Game snap out of it really quick and straigten up "er....yeah, I think we should get out of here!" Ropes smiles and agrees. Meanwhile  
  
Seph/2+2 shows up with Kenshin laughing maniacly! "You really thought that was the end of me, didn't you?" DT angry "More like we were HOPING we didn't have to see you again!" Kei, putting her hand on DT's shoulder to calm her. Seph/2+2 grins "I have wonderful plans for you....gets glazed look....if only xbox would make FF..." Kenshin looks at 2+2 in confusion"Um, sir, that's off subject, would you like to explain what you have in store for the group?" Seph/2+2 snaps out of his overglazed eye look "OH! RIght! Sorry! Ahem, I have something wonderful planned for you..." Kenshin looks annoyed "You said that already!" Seph/2+2 glares at Kenshin "I KNOW THAT! Now SHUT UP!" Kitty starts to giggle "He's stupid!" 2+2 sees Kitty and looks devestated "You DARE laugh at ME?? SUFFER THE WRATH! Kenishin, sacrafice them to me, so that I may become stronger! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA.....aa...what???!" Kenshin tugging on 2+2's sleave "Um....I was wondering if I could save the Waterfairy woman for myself and kill the rest?" Seph/2+2 sighs irritatedly "Fine....keep her...but slay the rest MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA....aaa...WHAT!!" Kenshin tugging on his sleave again "Um.... can you get her out of there because Auron will kill me if I go in there and get her." Seph/2+2 rolling his eyes "ALRIGHT YOU IMBICILE! He raises his arms and manages to hold the group back in the cage as he drags WF out into the open! WF "HEY!! LEMME GO!!! AURON!" Auron devistated at them taking his woman "Unhand my woman you coward!" Kenshin laughing "Hehehehehhh! She's no longer yours you drunken loser!" The group gasps in horror at such language! Meanwhile  
  
"Will the Real Nefertiry please stand up!" er sorry! Back to the story. The real Nef, who's a little mentally lost as she wanders the misted streets of SH singing commercial Jingles from Oscar Meyer, notices blood on the ground. "Ewww! Someone needs a pad!" shuffle shuffle moan, shuffle shuffle moan Nef turns quickly as she hears the noise "What is that noise! Who's there!" All of a sudden, one of those gooey look'n monsters comes in vew and gets ready to attack Nef! "EWWW! You're nasty looking, stay away!" As the gooey monster comes closer in anger, Nef gets panicked as she notices another one coming from behind her! "I'm getting surrounded!" All of a sudden, Nef feels her mitochondria reacting, speaking to her "That's right! I know who I am now! I'm a fatal framer! I can kick arse!" Nef starts to summon energy shot and watches as blue beams shoot from one of her hand as she blows those gooey monsters away. zap.....splash....zap...spalsh as each monster explides into a bloody, gooey, mess! "HAH! Yo MOMMA!" As Nef's ****y moment is shattered when she notices something big, with a pointy head and a HUGE shiny blade being dragged behind him. "KKK??? gasp NO! It's Pyramid Head!" Nef panics and starts to talk mess as he gets closer to her and she slowly walks backwards! "YOu are sooo UGLY! Is that why you have that stupid helmet on? PYRAMID HEAD! What the hello kinda name is that anyways? You FREAK! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Nef realizing she can't move back any more as she backed up into a wall! "Oh GAWD! HELP!!!" Pyramid head swings his knife overhead, Nef ducks and the blad gets stuck in the wall just a few centimeters above her head! Realizing she almost got her head split open gets angry "NO YOU DIDN'T just try to swing that my head! That I take very personally!" Nef getting a very delusional, insane grin on her face as her eyes get all weird looking, like a crazy fiend! And she's off! She starts pounding into Pyramid Head left and right, doing some of her brother's shnazzy kicks to back him up. Pyramid head starts swinging again but Nef ducks and does another kick to the helmet! "HAH! Sounds like nothing but air there! mocking Nuthin but air there!" He swings again, and misses! "You BAKA! You couldn't hit a brick wall! Oh wait, you did! HAHAHA!" Every swing by Pyramid Head was dodged and countered with a kick or energy shot by Nef. Pyramid head had enough, he threw the knife down and pulled out a spear (from where he pulled it out of, I have no idea!) He moved much quicker, slashing at Nef's clothes, barely missing her skin! Nef realizing she's in BIG TROUBLE! "OMG!" as he back hands her and she goes flying into the side of a building. "UMPF!" then slides down the wall like a cartoon. Half unable to keep her eyes open, she sees Pyramid Head standing above her, ready to bring down the spear....when suddenly Pyramid Head goes flying off to the side, behing hit by this really HUGE sword! "Back off the babe you freak! Taste Ebony and Ivory!" firing his two guns as Pyramid Head runs away! As the stranger looks down on the half conscious Nef. Nef looking up, a hazy image of a bishie with white hair and a dark leather coat on gripping his sword looking down at her "....ah....." and passes out. The stranger picking up the unconscious Nef smiles as he looks into her face. "Wow....I think I'm in love sighs", grabs his Devil Arms sword and walks off with her. Narrator: What almost happened with Game and Ropes? Will Waterfairy find a way to help her caged friends? Who is this dashing stranger saving Nef, the apple of his eye. "I think I'm in love"? Does he work for Taco Bell? Stay tuned for the next episode of The Fatal Framers! play theme music now  
  
Chapter 47 : TheGame 'Hmm, another... realm traveller, like the rest... gotta save them too.' The dashing white haired man with the devil arms sword carried the unconcious nef on his back with relative ease... and jumped from building to building, towards his destination...  
  
Meanwhile with ropes safely behind him, TheGame rode the horse with great speed and agility, avoiding all the arrows that were fired at him... ropes huddled closely to game almost in a dream like state... suddenly one dark but short figure sneaked up behind game and... snatched ropes away!  
  
'what the!!' TheGame turned and looked at his newest enemy... a gross looking face... sharp horrendously sordid nails... a sinster grin on its face... it was the leader of the dudd bear... it was not even a dudd bear himself... he was... an elf!  
  
'you corrupted son of a gun! get your sordid hands off MY GAL! (did he say that??? did he really say that?? :P )'  
  
'mwahahah... i am the evil BoB B, i'll corrupt the whole land with my evil seeds! and tarnish all good stories with my evil ones!! mwahahaha...!'  
  
'BoB B eh? U shall die!!!' TheGame leapt and whacked the evil elf with a flaming jump kick! 'Time for some kung fu!'  
  
TheGame unleashed whatever moves he couldthink of... mantis fist, tiger strike, roundhouse lightning kick, hurricane kick, dragon uppercut... however the evil BoB B was able to evade all of game's moves!  
  
'mwahaha! i'm too quick for you!' with that he threw the corrupted seeds at game, which contained highly venomous toxin...  
  
'Game! Use your kamehameha! I will not mind u use it anymore!' Ropes was screaming for game, hoping that game would save her from the clutches of evil one more time...  
  
'? That's it! That's the move i'll use...'  
  
'you cannot defeat me! mwahaha!'  
  
'oh yeah, you won't be able to laugh again... (the moment u all been waiting for! lol :P ) ka... me... ha... me... ha!!!!!'  
  
a blinding flash... a fierce fireball... the ray of justice and freedom... the one move that TheGame use it over and over (even on this season 2!) 'noooo!! my seeds!!!' The evil BoB B was charred to crisp... and he was reduced to ashes...  
  
suddenly the dudd bears stopped advancing... and as though they snapped out from a trance, they looked around, confused. 'dub, dub dub?' 'dub! dubda!' (dudd bear language)  
  
pikachu put down his weapons.... the dudd bears were freed from the seed curse and they withdrew themselves... 'game! we won! game!... game?'  
  
impervious of the surrounding, TheGame was holding Ropes hands, swirly anime eyes looking. 'Ropes... i'm so glad u're alright!' 'Game...' as they lean in closer and closer...  
  
'Hey! We gotta find the rest! My gut feeling tells me... they're in that mansion over that mountain!' Game and ropes stopped and looked... the 'mansion' was located at the mountain towering over the landscape  
  
'Let's get going!' Ropes, Game and Pikachu each got a horse and proceed on their way to the mansion.... 'Hey! Thanks guys! For saving our village!' The girl formerly known nef appeared and bid them farewell (where was she throughout the battle? oh well...)  
  
narrator: the battle with the dudd bears is over.. but the rest are still in danger... so what danger lies ahead for the other FFers? and the dashing guy... is he heading for the mansion too? and will pikachu stop interupting game and ropes and let them... check out each other? stay tuned for another episode of danger, suspense and romance in... The Fatal Framers! (in my eyes... my eyes.. the light is shining on me...)  
  
Chapter 48 : Demon Tag To The Mountain...  
  
Game ,Pikachu and The Ropes make ther way to rescue there friends. Tired, hungry and really needing a bath , the three finally , reach the bottom of the rocky moutains.  
  
Ropes pants leaning on game for support.  
  
"We..have...too climb that?" Ropes asked looking up at tha massive rock pile.  
  
"Yea..looks that way..." Game replied sadly.  
  
When a rusling from behind caught there attention.  
  
The three turned in attention.  
  
"Great Now what?" Pik grumped.  
  
::shuffle shuffle squish squish ..MOAN::  
  
They stood in horor awaiting what will appear from the dark woods. Narrator:  
  
What is it thats stumbling around in those woods? And why is it moaning? Will they get to the others in time?  
  
find out on the next riviting episode of Fatal Framers.  
  
Chapter 49 : Nefertiry Game, Ropes, and Pikachu holding very still, trying to figure out what that sound is, and who or WHAT is making it! Ropes looking from side to side "Um.....I REALLY don't like this, something is very wrong here...." Pik just glaring "You think?! Like that's not obvious!" Game gives Pikachu a look "Will you shut up! She's right!" Pikachu looks at Game in return "You're only sticking up for her because you wanna..." Game "SHUT UP!" Ropes looks at both of them "You both shut up and listen, what is that????" groan.....splash Meanwhile  
  
Waterfairy is stuggling against Kenshin's grip "I'm warning you buddy, my bf has a BIG sword and he knows how to use it!" Kenshin glaring at Auron "It's not the size that counts, it's how you use it! EHEHEHhhhhee! You are mine Fairy of Water!" Waterfairy glares at him "Oh whatever YODA! Let me GO!" Auron getting PO'ed starts pacing the cage like a captured tiger, ready to just pounce the moment he has the chance, not taking his eyes off of the woman he loves. Demon Tag smiles "Ya gotta admire that, that...love and dedication....sigh my Pika, where are you!" Illy oO "Oh really now? Hmmm..." Demon Tag looking at Illy in shock "What!! er....who will I argue with?" Illy just casually staring at DT "Mm-hm, yeah girl whatever." Kenshin leaves the scene with WF struggling in his grasp! "HELP ME PLEASE! I don't wanna go with him.....he's.........short!" Meanwhile  
  
The white-haired Bishie jumps through a hole in the street, still carrying Nef. He lands on a cliff side overlooking the mountain with a strange mansion on it. He lays Nef down gently and builds a fire simply by taking his Gauntlets called Ifrit, and instant fire appears. He stares at Nef, speaking more to himself then outloud "What's your story sweetness? Who are you? Nef finally waking up, jumps up and panics "OMG! Pyramid Head! DON'T!!! ....sees bishie....er...hi?" He stands and takes both of Nef's arms and leads her to sit down "It's ok, you're safe from Cylinder Head."  
  
"Um that's Pyramid head..."  
  
"whatever"  
  
Nef still in shock "I see...thank you so much, I thought I had him but well...rubbing back of her head I lost it." Bishie smiles "I was impressed! Cool powers!" Nef turning red "Um...they're not really, any real power I show and I literally go insane and try to anhilate any living being within a 50 mile radius. I can do little things and keep control." Bishe laughs "Yeah, I have that same problem, I go into Devil Trigger and mutate into this Demon Knight that goes beserk!" Nef's eyes getting bright as she sees a common attribute "OMG! Me too! If I totally liberate, just let my power to it's full capacity, I mutate into this psychotic, insane ulitmate being type thing! Cool!" The Bishie smiles and then introduces himself "I'm Dante, and you are?" Nef smiling "I'm Nefertiry.....the insane...lol, but my friends call me Nef!" Dante takes hold of Nef's hand and kisses it gently. Nef turning every shade of red there is. "um what are you doing here Dante?" Dante looks at the mansion "I'm looking for an old friend of mine, we go way back. I traced him to that mansion over there. His name is Auron, you know him?" Nef doing an anime thumbs up sign "Waterfairy's Baby Daddy! Yeah, I know him, he's over there??? That must mean...." Dante Oo "Baby Daddy?" Nef giggling "Yeah, long story." Dante still enraptured by Nef "What are YOU doing here?" looks at mansion "I'm looking for my friends, we got split up. If Auron's over there, then so are my friends, we have to go now!" jumping up and losing her balance "Whoa sweetness! catches Nef I think you're still recovering, besides, we'll wait for nightfall, we have a better chance of sneaking in......grins if you don't mind I tag along with you that is?" Nef smiling "Of course not!....uh...Dante moves closer to Nef and stares in her eyes....uh why are you looking at me like that?" Dante with this glazed look in his eyes "Something....about you. The first moment I saw you....sighs Nevermind!" Meanwhile  
  
The sun is setting and Ropes, Game and Pik are huddled together in the woods. Ropes looking at the sky through the treetops "It's getting dark, we're not going to be able to see anything, and whatever that thing is, it's getting closer." Game pulls Ropes to him and holds her "I refuse to let anything happen to you..." Pikachu rolling his eyes "Give me a break!" Narrator: What is lurking in the dark envading forest? Are Game and Ropes falling for each other? What is going to happen to Waterfairy....again?? Will she subcome to Kenshin's stoutness? Will Auron continue as crouching Tiger in the cage? Will Demon Tag find HER Pikachu? Dante and Auron boys! That's cool! Will Dante tell Nef how he truly feels without feeling like a wimp! Stay tuned for the next episodes of The Fatal Framers! play theme music now  
  
Chapter 50 : Kei Paniking, the FFers watch as not-himself-today Kenshin drags poor WF off to do who-knows-what with her. Auron rages behind the bars since he can only stand there and watch his beloved being taken away from him. "I'm going to kill you!!" he screams at the retreating Kenshin, who snickers evilly without turning around and leaves the room. "We have to do something!" DT yells at Illy, Kei, Sheena and Kitty as she searches for something useful in her dimensional pocket.  
  
Sheena tries a lightning spell at 2+2, but it has no effect. "Dammit!" the elven sorceress growls as 2+2 gives them all a smug look that makes every one of them want to punch him in the face. Kei, Kitty and Illy huddle together, discussing ideas for getting out and suddenly Kei gets the Brilliant Idea(tm). "We need Auron's sake, DT and some paper!" she exclaimed. Kitty pulls a piece of crumpled paper out of her pocket and hands in to Kei, who pulls out her paintbrush and paint and starts painting a message on it. Illy looks over at what Kei's writing. "We're going to send a note out for help? Not bad, but who is it going to and how is it getting there?" she asks, walking over to the enraged Auron and swiping his sake jug before he notices. Kei finishes up the message, waves the paper around for a minute to let it dry and folds it up. "Demon Tag! Can ya come here for a sec?" DT stops putting together the ray gun she's making with a Erect-A-Set she found in her pocket and scuttles over to Kei. "What's up-Hey!" DT protests as Kei shoves her hand in DT's dimensional pocket and pulls out a cute tabby cat with white feet and a sock put on it like a turtle-neck sweater. The cat blinks, looks at Kei and starts purring. Kitty goes all gooey eyed. "Kitty-cat!" Kitty squeals, petting the tabby, who gives her hand kitty kissies. Kei huggles the tabby for a few moments before attaching Auron's sake jug, with the note taped to it, on the cat's sock. She cuddles the tabby a little more before talking to it in a babying fashion. "Can you do mommy a favor, Knives-baby~? Mommy needs a man named Hiko Seijuro to get ahold of these..." Kei pauses and pulls a piece of white and red cloth out of her pocket and holds it to the cat's nose to sniff before she continues. "Can you get Mr. Hiko and bring him back here? That's a good baby~~" Kei's speech suddenly degenerates into unintelligable baby-talk. Everyone, except Auron, sweatdrops. Finally Kei sends the cat out of the cage and it scurries past 2+2 since his eyes are glazed over and he is mumbling things about Xbox. Kei looks relieved and plops herself down. Kitty waves bye to the cat and sits down next to Kei. "Where'd you get the cat from?" DT asks, raising an eyebrow. "My room...he needs exercise anyway. We're alright now. Kenshin won't lay a finger on WF." Hearing that, Auron jerks his attention back to the group of FFers with him. "Are you sure?!" he askes, his voice slightly higher then usual and sounding very worried. Kei nods. "Yep...we just have to wait."  
  
To be continued....  
  
Chapter 51 : Glare231 Within the dark and ominous forest, we hear strange sounds. Sounds so gross and horrifying, that nothing HUMAN could even fathom it's tone. It could only be....  
  
*Shuffle Shuffle* *Moan*  
  
UGH..  
  
*groan* *SPLASH* EEWWWWWW!!  
  
Glare jumps in the air. "Once again the stupidity of fighter rears it's ugly head."  
  
Fighter wipes his mouth, "Ugh.. Man.. I wonder why I feel this wa.. *SPEW*"  
  
"UGH! If you would of only listened to the great RED MAGE!! and transferred some of your attribute points from strength to intelligence you would of deduced that consuming rainbow colored apples would lead to undesirable consequences."  
  
"But I was hungry and Glare woul... *SPEW*"  
  
Black mage just rolled his eyes, "OK, how about we.."  
  
Black mage was cut off when theif interjected, "HEY! Shhh! Hear that? I thought I heard people talking over that way and some rattling gold. Sounded like three of them, and about 32 gold coins."  
  
Glare jumped back in, "Well.. umm.. we should make camp. We won't be able to see anything in this darkness!" And maybe I can stab fighter while we're all asleep and ignorant. yessss.., He secretly thought.  
  
"Umm.. Glare? Hey red mage, Glare is laughing manically for no apparent reason aga..*SPEW*"  
  
"Ugh.. fighter.. Why do you keep calling black mage, Glare?"  
  
"Ummm..." Fighters eyes become glazed over.  
  
"Nevermind. I forgot your intelligence must be a -10. We really should start finding random encounters, we all need to gain more levels."  
  
The 4 travelers lay their heads down to rest within the dark forest, unaware of what fiends are just over yonder. Narrator: Were the 4 'alien' characters causing the strange noises that our 3 FFers were hearing? Has anyone ever seen a rainbow colored apple? What's up with fighter? Why does only Black Mage have a name? Why won't my signature picture work? Hopefully some of these answers and much much more will be answered in the next installment of *BUM BUM BUM* THE FATAL FRAMERS!!  
  
Chapter 52 : TheRopes ~~~At the base of the mountain~~~ The three FFers, Game, Ropes, and Pik, sat around the little camp fire they made, listening closely to the sounds of the forest around them. Pik jumped up and began to pace, "Just what do you have planned now Game? Hmm? I mean, you are the brains of the operation, right? You have all the "bright" ideas. Like jumping down a hole..." exclaimed the very sarcastic and tired Pik. Game chuckled for a minute before responding, "I never claimed that I was the brains nor did I say it was smart to jump down that hole, but what would you have done? Left Nef and Ropes down here to die? Well?" Game was beginning to get very aggitated with Pik and jumped up into his face, starting a glaring match with him. Meanwhile, Ropes just sat there, staring in awe at the two, one being so selfish and the other trying to act so macho. She shook her head, and glanced at Game again, wondering just what she sees in him in the first place. Perhaps its the "KameHameHa", she thought and shrugged again, deciding that it makes no difference since they would probably never live through this to find out exactly how either of them feel. Just as she begins to stand up to come between the two, staring menacingly at each other, she stops short and perks her ear. Hearing a twig snap and soft, hidden whispers beyond the tree lining, she turns her head in the opposite direction, not wishing to let whoever that was there know that she had heard them. Quickly she walks up to Game and Pik, "Umm, I have to go to the bathroom, someone want to take look-out for me?" Nudging them both in the side and nodding her head in the direction of the noise without seeming to obvious. Pik sneers, "Ropes, there are somethings that you just don't tell people! If you have to take a number 2 why don't you just go? Honestly! No couth!" Ropes smacks Pik in the back of the head, "Baka! Thats gross! I never said anything about a number 2! Jeez, you really have some growing up to do! I really can't understand what DT sees in you!" Quickly she slams her hand over her mouth, "Umm, umm, nevermind. I didn't say that. Umm, just check the surroundings so I can go, okay?" Game stops glaring at Pik and turns to Ropes, "Ignore him, he's an idiot! I'll check the left side for you..." he says as he smiles a bit at Ropes and walks away to survey the trees on the left. Pik grumbles and walks towards the right as Ropes sighs some, noting that neither of them seemed to have gotten her gist. Ropes mutters to herself and heads in the round about direction of where the noise was coming from.  
  
Narrator: Will Ropes get captured again? Will Game and Pik get over their differences? What is happening at the Dojo?? Since when does Ropes not write for others? What is going on? What will happen? Where is Nef and Dante? Stay tuned for the next alluring episode of insert theme music The Fatal Framers!!!  
  
Chapter 53 : Nefertiry In the last chapters, Nef and Dante were left taking up camp on some cliff that has a view of the mansion. Nef, exhausted from her adventure, now lays on Dante's coat knocked out cold, mouth open and drooling while Dante plans something....Dante-like. lol  
  
Smiling at his new love interest, he gently wakes the sleeping Nef snorts groggily "...but mom, I don't wanna wear a pink bunny suit...huh...OH!" Nef wide awake as she sees the bishie smiling. Wiping the drool off the side of her mouth "What's wrong?" Dante "You're so cute....it's time to go sweetness, it's dark and we can get into the mansion." Nef jumping up "OK! I'm ready!" Dante dusts off his coat and puts it on, suiting up with his Sparda sword and all that other Devil mess he carries ...geez ....men! Dante graps hold of Nef and tells her to hang on while he leaps from cliff side to cliff side, until he makes it to the mansion. In the Mansion, Kei waits for her lil' kitty cat's mission to be acomplished. Demon Tag sitting there thinking to herself oh my Pikachu....I hope you're alright Kitty bored out of her mind waiting for the plan to be in effect, started playing patty cake with Sheena. Sheena never playing this before was so amused and getting excited "This is sooo much fun! I'm gonna have to teach this to the other elves!" Illy clinging on to the bars was pleading through the closed door where 2+2 is "You are going to be VERY sorry! Do you know who I am?? Do you? Well? ANSWER ME!!!" Auron worried about his lil' Waterfairy glares at Illy "Will you shut up, I can't think with you yelling like that!" Illy insulted gets into Auron's face and the 2 start arguing! Kei jumps up and tries to calm them down but she gets yelled at by Illy and Auron to shut up! DT jumps up "OK guys that's enough! Please, we can't start bickering, we have to stick together to get out of here. We're all friends here!" Back on the outside of the mansion, Dante and Nef look for a good place to sneak into. Nef looking through one of the windows, spots Waterfairy tied to the walls in someone's bedroom. whispering to herself "Someone's being major hentai here!!" Dante peaks and sees that Kenshin is on the other side of the room grooming himself "What the hell is up with him?" Nef angry "He's a gawdamn wacko!" Dante notices Nef's eyes start to glow white with Anger as she sees her friend tied up in such a manner... "Whoa there! You're getting a lil' boiled there Nef!" As she looks at the bishie, she calms and the glowing fades. "We have to do something Dante, I'm not going to let that perv touch her!" Dante pulling out his sword, getting ready to just cut his way an entrance realizes he's too late as Nef goes flying through the window into the bedroom, eyes glowing and hands ablazed! Dante smiles "Oh yeah, we're definitely gonna get a long!" and flips through the window! Kenshin shocked by the intruders gets an energy shot by Nef right in the......censored... "ARGH! My bleep! You b-tch!" Hearing that Dante stops and stares at the short samurai "You dare disrespect my woman in such a way!" that being said caused both Nef and Waterfairy to stare at Dante. Waterfairy grinning "Nef...you've been up to something since we've been separated!" Nef couldn't even answer, her jaw agape like some deer caught in the headlight as the words of this bishie echos in her mind. "Um Nef, will you untie me....then you have to tell me DETAILS giggles" Nef confused on Dante's comment unties Waterfairy. CLING! A mad sword fight starts as Kenshin takes out his samurai sword and Dante summons his Alaster sword! Nef grabs Waterfairy and they run out of the room, leaving the boys to play. "WF, where are the others!" WF confused and looking around "I don't know, I was teleported here. This mansion is huge!" Nef "Then we better start looking because I have a bad feeling we're knee deep in some crap!" looking at Waterfairy and smiling "Not to sound retarded but I really miss you guys! You all are the closest thing I have to a family, being lost alone in Silent Hill was just hell...er...you know what I mean." Waterfairy smiles and hugs Nef "I know! Don't worry, we'll reunite again!" Meanwhile  
  
Ropes, Pikachu, and Game are scouting the forest pretending to look for the source of the sounds. Ropes spotting movement in the distance sneaks behind a tree and sees the group of strangers, one of them spewing his life away in the bush. Realizing she's not being watched, she motions for the others to come where she's at and tells them to be quiet. The FFers see them and Game points to jump at them. Pikachu pulling out his Souledge ready. Ropes smacks her head and rolls her eyes as it's not what she wanted, but too late! Game and Pik already jumped out and surprising the group! Glare jumps up and is ready to fight, just because the other strangers look ready to fight! Ropes being collective just stolls in and leans against a tree "Whenever you guys are done doing your guy-thing....let me know, I'll be right here. Then maybe afterwards we can get some info." The group,Pik, and Game turn to look at her. Pikachu "These guys look like bad news! My sword is hungry for some souls!" Narrator: Aww! It sounds like Nef wants her family together! Will Nef and Waterfairy find their way to their friends? What is Kei's "McGuyver plan of escape"? Who will win the heated sword fight of Kenshin and Dante? Will there be another blood bath in the forest....who are these strangers.....and do they come in peace? Why is Glare, glaring? And will Fighter finally take some Pepto? Stay tuned for the next episodes of The Fatal Framers! play theme music now  
  
Chapter 54 : Glare231 "uhh.. whats going on... My tummy still feels wierd."  
  
*Battle Music*  
  
Game and Pik prepare themselves as Ropes saunters over next to them.  
  
Red Mage grabs his +2/+2 Blade and yells, "HEY! We finally have a battle. And by my calculations. Upon victory, the guy with the sword will give us a hefty lump of experience points, I'll say around 1500. The tough looking guy, probably 1200. And the female, about 250. Lets keep our attention on the other two."  
  
Ropes becomes enraged and steam starts shooting out of her ears, "WHAA!!! I'M WORTH MORE XP THAN THAT! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!!"  
  
Red Mages mouth drops as he grips his blade and watches as Ropes comes charging at him. She gives him a quick left then a swift kick to the jaw.  
  
*CRITICAL* 175 dmg. Red Mage fumbles back and collapses. "crap..."  
  
Black mage and Fighter stand in fear as they witness one of their comrades fall.  
  
"umm.. fighter.. Think we should run?"  
  
Fighter looks around, "Where's thief?"  
  
Game and Pik stare at Ropes with their mouths wideopen.  
  
"See. I told them I'm worth more XP than that."  
  
"OK! It's my turn!" Pik yells, "ATTA.. Hey, I can't move!"  
  
Ropes covers her mouth trying to withhold her laughter, "hehe, silly. It's their turn to attack."  
  
"oh.. sorry."  
  
"Ok fighter, I'm going to need to run as fast as I can, that way. Now on the count of 3, you go run up to them and flail your arms around so to distract them from my daring escape. Now, are you..."  
  
Fighter all of a sudden smiles as wide the grand canyon, "DUUUUUDE! LOOK AT THAT SWORD!!" He runs over to Pik. "WHOA! IS THAT SOULEDGE 3425-4856b? I SAW THAT IN LAST MONTHS ISSUE OF SWORD FREAK MONTHLY!!"  
  
Sweatdrops appear on the foreheads of all 3 FFers.  
  
"Umm.. yea it is."  
  
Fighter starts examining the blade and giggles like a school girl, "THATS AWESOME!! I LOVE SWORDS! I invented my own sword weapon. I like to call it SWORD-CHUCKS! But BM thinks it's stupid."  
  
Game starts getting irritated, "Are we going to finish this battle or not?"  
  
Meanwhile, thief slowly creeps up behind Ropes and reaches into her pockets, "hehe.. gold.."  
  
Black mage clasps his hands together and a blue light ignites. "OK! Because I won't be able to escape! Your going to feel the full and ultimate power of a BLACK MAGE!! FIGHTER! GET BACK HERE! IT'S MY TURN TO ATTACK!"  
  
Fighter jumps back into the exact same spot he was standing before, as if he was being directed by a machine."  
  
"GET READY!! LEVEL 9 SPELL!"  
  
Fighter reaches over and starts tapping BM on the shoulder, "Umm..Glare?"  
  
"KA..."  
  
"Excuse me.."  
  
"ME..."  
  
"hey.."  
  
"HA..."  
  
"Umm.. Black mage?"  
  
"ME..."  
  
"Umm.. ok."  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!"  
  
The light explodes and blinds the 5 combatants.  
  
Slowly the light faded but nothing happened.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?!?! WHERE WAS THE BOOM!?!?! THERES SUPPOSE TO BE 3 CHARRED AND BURNED BODIES OVER THERE!!!"  
  
Fighter taps BM on the shoulder again, "Well.. remember you can only use your level 9 spell once a day and this morning you used it to destroy that one quaint and peaceful town because you said they were all corrupted by man-eatting catfish with big lasers on their backs."  
  
*Cue sweatdrop*  
  
"Shoot... Well then.. I'll improvise."  
  
Black Mage clasps his hands again and a red light emerges...  
  
*FIGHTER-DOKEN!!!"  
  
All of a sudden he turns to fighter, grabs him, then launches him toward Pik. Fighter smacks Pik on the face as both fighters collapsed on the ground.  
  
"OWWWW/OWWWW"  
  
Game screams, "NO!! PIK!!! YOU'LL PAY FOUL MAGE! ROPES!! COVER ME WHILE I POWER UP FOR MY ATTACK! IT'LL TAKE 2 TURNS!!"  
  
Ropes looks straight at Game and then back at BM, "tee-hee. Ok, no problem. He's short."  
  
Black mages eyes turn to fire, "WHAT!!! I'M NOT SHORT! I'm vertically challenged, but in the aspect of NORMAL people, I'm average. You people must be giants or something!!!"  
  
Ropes looks at BM, like this.. "O_o.. Umm.." As he starts glowing.  
  
*Que Limit Break*  
  
"ULTIMA!!!!"  
  
All of a sudden, the clouds part and a huge blue beam crashes between the 2 battling parties. With a blinding flash a gigantic blue mushroom cloud rises through the air and blasts through the forest.  
  
Silence overcomes the battlefield. Minutes passed when the air finally became clear again. Ropes stood with her arms grasping Game, "AHH!!... uhh.."  
  
She slowly opens her eyes and notices that everything seems normal. No impact crater. No carnage. Nothing.  
  
"HEY! What happened?"  
  
Red Mage starts writhing around, "Does anyone know Cure or have a potion? I'm sort of in a lot of pain."  
  
Pik finally regains conscienceness and looks around holding his head, "Man.. Did anyone get the license plane of that truck?"  
  
Fighter also gets up, "Uhh.. Black Mage. Can you not do that anymore? Black Mage...."  
  
Everyone looks around for the 'short' bringer of death but doesn't see even a clue of his whereabouts.  
  
Game starts laughing, "That was the WIERDEST battle I've ever been in. BAHAHAHA."  
  
Fighter walks over to Game, "Hey. Can I go with you until we find Black Mage?"  
  
The three FFers look at each.  
  
"Sure. I guess. Just don't lag behind."  
  
Fighter smiles then walks over to Pik, "AWESOME! Now we can trade sword stories!"  
  
*Que Sweatdrops*  
  
The 3 FFers and fighter start walking back toward their camp area as Red Mage continued squirming on the ground, "OK! I'LL BE RIGHT HERE! So, when you do get some potions, you'll know where to find me. Umm. guys? Man, this hurts bad."  
  
*Victory Music: Game= 500xp, Ropes=750xp, Pika=0xp. Group lost 32 gold pieces.* Narrator: The FFers won, I guess.. Was it really a battle? Shouldn't Red Mage be 'Annihilated'? Where did thief go. "Heheh.. I'm going to buy a gold dagger with this money!" What happened to Black Mage, aka, Glare? Phew.. THAT was a close one. Good thing I went to Spell-Mart before we left this morning and bought a trick-spell. Hmmm... Maybe the people in that mansion can help me get back to Corneria. These answers and something actually interesting in the next installment of, *BUM BUM BUM* THE FATAL FRAMERS!  
  
Chapter 55 : Kei Lots of banging and noise comes from the next room where Kenshin dragged Waterfairy. The FFers startle and Auron starts turning purple with panic and anger. "WATERFAIRY!!!" he screams, his fingers raw from ripping at the bars. Illy, Sheena, DT, Kitty and Kei decide to keep their distence from him due to their somewhat healthy sense of self-preservation. Suddenly, Knives the kitty comes back through the doorway he left and scurries over to the cage holding our heros. The sake bottle is no longer attached to him and the sock on his neck looks washed but a note is attached to him. After cuddling the cat for a few moments, Kei pulls the note off, sends him back to her room via DT's pocket and everyone, except Auron, gathers round to read the note.  
  
Dear Sick, Demented Writer, I read your note and, although it would be in the best interests of the common good to help you and your friends from that stupid former apprentice of mine, I do recall a certain piece of writing that makes me change my mind and not feel guilty about it. Too bad for you. Hiko Seijuro P.S. Thanks for the sake  
  
The FFers stare at the letter a few seconds, re-reading it and wondering what the hell he's talking about. They all look at Kei, whose mouth is hanging open and is bright red with embarressment. DT raises her eyebrow at this. "What was he talking about?" she asks, poking Kei's shoulder to get her attention. Kei snaps out of her little shock episode and shakes her head, crumpling the piece of paper and tossing it away. "Nothing!" she says quickly, and thinks *I knew that would come back and bite me in the *** ..I KNEW IT!* "But we ain't getting help from that source...sorry. ^^;;" Kei is greeted with several smaps upside the head for that. "So we're stuck here while Auron slowly has a nervous breakdown and that freak does who knows what to Waterfairy??" Sheena snaps, hands on her hips and a frown on her face. The other FFers have similar looks directed at Kei, except for Kitty, who is seems to be lost in either thought or her own little world. Kei sweatdrops and the angry FFers and backs away slowly. "So my idea didn't work! We can come up with another one! Right~~??" Kei says nervously, trying her hardest to pacify her highly annoyed friends. Kitty then snaps out of her little trance and yells toward the others. "Lemme try something! I have an idea!" running over to the cage bars, Kitty waves her arms around and yells at the spaced out 2+2. "Hey!! 2+2! Come here! I found a copy of Fatal Frame for Xbox!" Everyone sweatdrops and wonders what the heck she's trying to do, but somehow, the mention of 'Xbox' and 'Fatal Frame' in the same sentence catches 2+2's attention. "Really????" he asks with immense interest. Kitty giggles and nods. 2+2 then gets a skeptical look on his face. "But I don't see it! Show it to me!" "Only if you let us out!" Kitty yells back, sticking her tongue out at him for good measure. 2+2 growls and looks torn for two seconds before scuttling over to the cage and letting the FFers and Auron out. "Ok! Now let me see-AAAAH!" 2+2 never gets to finish his sentence since Auron beats him to death with his sword and quickly runs to the room where Kenshin & WF are, closely being followed by Sheena, Demon Tag, Kei, Kitty and Illy(who gives 2+2 a good kick in the gluteus maximus before rushing after her buddies). Everyone bursts into the room and finds Dante in heated battle with Kenshin and WF and Nef standing by. The two fighters stop at the arrival of the FFers and Auron and everyone in the room pauses, each of the parties staring at one another. WF, seeing her sweety Auron, runs over to him while he does the same. They both nearly slam into each other and catch themselves in a hug. Kenshin snarls at the scene and moves to stop it when Auron whips out his sword and protectively holds WF to him. Dante moves in, cutting off the escape space for the samurai, who is taking in both his opponents and mentally considering his options when Kei steps foreward. "Heya!" waving pleasently, Kei gives a kawaii anime smile that makes Kenshin sweatdrop but hold up his sword. "Na-uh-uh! Baaaad Kenshin!" she wags the no-no finger at him and he looks somewhat confused. "2+2 is no longer in commission!" DT yells, walking foreward holding the half constructed Erect-A-Set ray gun that shoots confetti. "You've got nothing to fall back on!" Kenshin's eyes widen at the statement, disbelieving what Demon Tag said when Auron moves toward him, leaving WF standing behind him. "You sick, twisted individual...how dare you attempt to hurt MY Waterfairy!" finishing his statement, Auron raises his blade and slashes down at Kenshin, who stops it but Dante slashes at the same time, cutting the short swordsman in half at the waist. As the remains fall to the floor in a gory mess, some of the FFers turn their heads, some close their eyes and one or two vomit right on the spot. Waterfairy goes over and hugs Auron, who makes her avert her eyes from the mess. Dante looks guiltily at the two-piece cooling cadaver. "Was it really necessary to kill him? It was several against one." Nef pops up behind Dante and pats his shoulder comfortingly. "Anyone who follows 2+2 is corrupted to the core...don't worry about it. You did him a favor." Dante sighs and smiles at Nef's words and turns around, gazing at her small encouraging smile. "Well...we're here." Kitty cuts in, destroying the mood. "But where did Ropes, Pikachu and Game go??" "Right!" Nef declares, getting serious and stepping away from Dante, who looks disappointed. "We need to move our asses and find them!"  
  
Narrator: Groups reunited...for the most part. Will the FFers find their friedns? Will Auron and Waterfairy stop being so lovey dovey? Is there going to be any progression with the romantic tension between Nef and Dante?? We'd tell you now...BUT WE DON'T WANNA! See ya next time! Same Framer time! Same Framer channel!  
  
Chapter 56 : Glare231 "Man this place is huge. I wonder where everyones at." Glare says to himself as he wanders the empty halls.  
  
He finally comes to a big room with a cage and A BODY! "AH MAN! Just when I thought I was safe." He suddenly hears voices from a room ahead and jumps behind a jug on the floor. "Phew.. Maybe I'll hang out here for a bit.."  
  
Chapter 57 : Nefertiry As Auron is smooching his Waterfairy, Dante walks over and taps him on the shoulder. Auron letting go of Waterfairy sees Dante, and with bright eyes "DANTE!! Is that YOU? My you've grown, you look just like your father Sparda!" Dante happy to see his long lost friend, gives him one of those macho hugs that guys do..... "Who's the lovely lady smiling at waterfairy" Auron proudly introducing Waterfairy to Dante as his love and his baby momma. As Auron talks to Dante, his eyes wander of to where Nef is standing, talking to DT and the rest about Ropes, Pikachu and Game and how to find them. Auron realizing Dante's not paying attention says something stupid to get it "...and so I followed the 4 headed chicken to Oz where we met up with SHAQ and played Putt-Putt...." Dante just nods and smiles still staring at Nef who is overoccupied with planning. Auron chuckles to himself "Dante......just tell her." Dante looking surprised "Tell her...who what? Uh, there's nothing to tell....yeah, I just....was trying to hear what she was saying." Auron laughing and slaps Dante on the back "Your father was the same way with your mother.... So, what are you doing here??" Dante looking at Auron seriously "I had to find you, some weird dimentional rip is going on with this world! I smell major Evil....I think it's the Malice, it's getting out and with full force! I think these are the people to help us stop it!" Auron looking at the group "Yeah, they've got it together and a powerful group.....odd....but powerful none the less." Waterfairy leaning on Auron smiles at Dante "We're a pretty dangerous bunch, minus the corny comebacks we say!" Demon Tag and Nef are in a deep discussion about finding a way to get out of there and finding the rest of the family. Sheena gets their attention "Guys, it was really fun but you know, I have to get back to the forest. I just came with you guys to make sure you got out of the medieval place alive. I can teleport back!" Kitty looking confused "Um, why didn't you just teleport us back to where we needed to be!?!?" Sheena looking unsure "Um....I can only teleport myself. It's an elf thing, no passenger rule." Demon Tag looking irritated "Why didn't you teleport yourself out of the cage and let us out!" Sheena looking really uneasy "er.....I didn't think about it?" Nef looking at Sheena "Well make sure you keep the peace over in the medieval place!" Sheena smiling "Ok! I'm sure we'll run into each other again some day! Bye guys!" The group watches as Sheena just vanishes to go back to her home. Meanwhile  
  
Pikachu glares "I can't believe I wasn't any exp points! What's that all about! That ain't right!" Ropes shaking her head "Get over it, I'm sure you're worth something if you actually fight!" Game looking up at the mansion tells them "I think we better start heading up..." Pikachu already walking away to go up, Game smiles at Ropes and does the "after you" gesture. Ropes starts to walk and Game follows, eying her arse and getting big anime swirly eyes. Ropes feeling the look turns around and looks Oo "What are you doing?" Game snapping out of it "Er....NOTHING! I was just making sure you were watching your step! heheh!" Ropes giggling "Right.... come on my love" smacks mouth really hard Game perks up "What did you say???" Getting all happy! Pikachu jumps from this one part of the cliff "Dude! I can see Never Never land! He gets all happy swinging his sword! Game interrupted by Pika "I think he had some sugar!" Finally they made it to the mansion! (how? I have no idea, we're just mountain climbing ghosthunters I guess lol) Ropes looking at the mansion "Ok, I wonder where they're at....do you think Nef's with them, I know she was singled out by herself running off like that kid from Home Alone....even though she's already insane...you know what mean!" Game looking worried "I hope so, if not I have no idea where to even begin to look for her." Pikachu patting Game on the back "We'll find your sis, despite her insanity, she's very smart. I'm sure if she's not with the group in the mansion, we'll find each other!" Game grinning "Yeah, thanx!" Ropes laughing "I think she can handle herself! I feel sorry for the poor moron that gets confrontational with her! lol" Game laughing "Yeah, she has her way of dealing with trouble! I still have some scortch marks from reading her Hello Kitty Diary!" Pikachu looking at the mansion "I wonder who's in that mansion? Who owns it? Why are there shinto numbers all over it? What does it say Game, you're Chinese, you can read these things!" Game glaring at Pik "I know! Give me a second....the first symbol is a 2.....another 2....and 5......" Ropes eyes gets wide "2+2=5!! Seph!! OH NO! I hope everyone's safe! That BAKA better not have hurt any of them....I swear!" Game putting his arm around Ropes "Don't worry, he'll pay for it if he tries!" Meanwhile back at the mansion  
  
Kei decides to draw more pics of Mafuyu on the walls while everyone decides what to do, as she is fresh out of ideas. Kitty walking up beside Kei "Can you draw....a PUPPY???" Everyone looks at kitty sweatdrop and groans! Kitty jumping up and down "Draw a puppy! PUPPY PUPPY PUPPY!" Narrator: The 2 sword weilding, bad-arsed boys Auron and Dante are reuinited once again! The malice is growing stronger...will the FFers be able to fight it? Or will the realm of earth become even more twisted as it grows? When will Pikachu put a warning label on his head that states "Warning, extremely wacky when consuming sugar!" Someone needs to talk to Kitty about her puppy obssession! Peril and Romance are in the air! If you wanna find out what happens, stay tuned for the next episode of The Fatal Framers! play theme music now  
  
Chapter 58 : TheGame 'Hey Game, did u hear the scruffle over there?' The FFers and fighter stopped dead in their tracks... someone or something has been following them... 'what could it be?' fighter was nervously looking around, as he was not conditioned to fight the unknown and the undead. pikachu readied his soul edge.. 'this time i'm gonna myself some xp! and an item or two!' the noise behind the bushes stopped... then suddenly out jumped a figure 'die!!!' pikachu swung his sword, but was stopped by fighter. 'wait look, it's red mage and thief!'  
  
'hey guys! sorry about the sudden appearance, but we were too scared to hang around... alone..'  
  
*red mage and thief joined the group* (cue Crono Cross joined team music!)  
  
so off the brave FFers went, but yet another scruffle was heard...  
  
'hmm, there's u, me, ropes, fighter, red mage, thief... who else? BM?' 'it can't be, BM was gone... who could it be'  
  
Game went forward to take a closer look... tiny footprints, a foul stench... and seeds on the ground! Like every other bad horro b-movie... the evil one would come back again... the evil BOB B lives!  
  
'darn! haven't i finished him with my kamehameha! his footprints lead us towards... the mansion!'  
  
'c'mon let's get going!' The FFers followed the tracks (how they able to see in the dark anyway? with red mage's fireball-in-the-hand of course!) with anger and hatred upon knowing the evil one still lives  
  
meanwhile at the mansion  
  
kitty was scolded by illy and kei for being so puppy-crazed. auron and dante were talking about the 'good old times' where machina don't exist. nef and waterfairy were looking intently at their loved... that leaves DT whose mind is full of images of her pikachu... unknown to any of them, they're being watched... 'mwahahaha.....'  
  
suddenly a portal rift appeared from nowhere! 'hey DT, did u make that?' 'hell no!'  
  
an undead crown, a lenghthy broadsword, an unholy armour... a familiar foe has arrived... 'we have company...' auron and dante brandished their swords, ready to take on the menacing looking foe.  
  
'u've thot twas dead... fools, now thy know thee secrats of telepotate.... u damn wirgins, prepare to fel my wrath of revange!' 'what the! i forgot to close the portal that we came from! he must have seen the instruction label found in all my portals!' the ffers smacked their heads...  
  
'don't worry waterfairy, this won't take long...' auron charged up and did a power break sword swipe, but the foe... Holy Darth whatever his name is, was stronger than before! He blocked auron's swipe with ease and swung his sword hard, knocking off auron off balance. dante rushed forward to take a qucik stab but the darth one's evade stats was high... as the FFers looked on, eplosive seeds were thrown on them! 'mwahahahah!'  
  
'EEK! Ugly short man on top!' Kitty spotted the evil one and was screaming at the top of her lungs...  
  
narrator: The FFers are in danger yet again! Two old adversaries had appeared and they looked unstoppable! Can the FFers gain victory in this battle? Will game, pik, ropes, RM, theif and fighter get there in time? Where is the BM? all these and more in the next action packed series of the Fatal Framers!  
  
Chapter 59 : Glare231 BM slowly walks up to the doors leading into the room he heard the commotion. He sees a big battle ensueing. "HAH! Man, look at those sorry son of a guns. Good thing I'm not in there or else I'd probably get killed. Or even worse! Hit in the bal..."  
  
Suddenly, a small seed smacks BM on the head. "Umm.. THATS IT!! LIT-3!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
The room lights up as everyone turns to see a large lightning bolt come flying into the room. It flies through the middle, not hitting anything, then crashes against the wall. Blowing a huge gaping hole leading to the outside. Everyone turns toward the door.  
  
*Que large "?" over everyones head*  
  
Kitty screams with her hands in her mouth, "OH MY GAWD!! 2+2 IS STILL ALIVE!!"  
  
2+2 is standing at the door way huntched over, seemingly lifeless. Nef slowly walks over to him and pushes his shoulder as he collapses to the ground, "Umm.. I don't think he did that. So who did? Ah well. BATTLE ON!!"  
  
The fierce battle restarts.  
  
BM breathing became heavy as he starts shaking behind the jug once again, "Crap.. I missed and they didn't take that decoy. Maybe if I stay here and wait the battle out.. yes.. I'm not scared. It's called strategy!"  
  
Chapter 60 : Nefertiry Nef's parasitc powers are growing with every use. Her mitochondria give her more energy then before. Energy Shot was being focused out of her hands, sparking, ready to be directed where ever she aimed. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a jug was somewhat shaking. saying to herself "Something's not right....there's someone behind that!" Nef does some really shnazzy flip and lands on top of the jug, eyes and hands glowing, looking down at the BM Glare who was really hoping not to be discovered. insane grinning "Hello there....." BM startled gets up and runs out of the room, Nef "Oh no you don't!! Wait! Who are you!" and goes to run after him. Out of the room. Demon Tag searches her dimentional pocket and starts to pull waterballoons out and throws them at the Holy Darth whatever his name is! "Take that! splash And THAT splash! Kitty freaking out about that Evil Bob B thing starts to run around like a maniac "OMG! WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT! EW! EW!" Kei decides to draw a door on the wall and then opens it! "COOL!" and grabs the crazed Kitty, shoving her inside and shutting the door. "That should calm her." Narrator: Will Nef catch up with BM, is he friend or foe? How man balloons does Demon Tag have in there anyways?? Will Kei draw a solution for the group to over come their enemies! Poor Kitty.... And where are the rest of the FFers! Stay tuned for the next episodes of The Fatal Framers. play theme music now  
  
Chapter 61 : Glare231 "Oh man shes catching up!!"  
  
"WAIT! I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"  
  
BM continues sprinting on with Nef slowly catching up when BM gets an idea, !.  
  
"WARP!"  
  
With a flick of his wrist and bright flash, all spells involve bright blinding flashes, Glare vanishs. Nef comes to a skidding halt and looks around lost, "Umm.. where did he.." She feels something on her shoulders as she looks up, she sees the small and awesomely pathetic black mage, "Crap...."  
  
"GOTCHA! NOW! WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE SOME SORT OF BRAIN SUCKING ALIEN THAT CAME HERE TO CONQUER OUR WORLD AND TAKE SLAVE TO ALL HUMANS!"  
  
"Hrmm.. not the first part.. but.." BMs eyes widen and he starts drooling, "Wow! Your just as, maybe even hotter than my babe. Here let me show you a picture of her."BM whips out a picture from his ultra secret robe pocket, Nef raises an eyebrow and looks at BM strangely, "Umm.. did you write that on there yourself?"  
  
A sweatdrop runs down BMs forehead, "What!.. Umm.. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! We're umm.. in love! Hah.. ok maybe my tendencies of mass destruction and world domination does.. kind of.. contradict her teachings of healing and continuing the preservation of humankind. But I know she'll start seeing everything as I do soon enough."  
  
Nef gives him another funny glance, "Umm.. I don't know if I should make you go bye bye or cry for your own self-ignorance and stupidity..."  
  
Glare takes a step backwards, "Ummm.. how about the latter.. Wait a second. Lets talk this out."  
  
Nef puts her hands on her waist and tilts her head, "Esh.. fine. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Ok.. look. I'm a lonely black mage. In need of group As long as stupid fighter isn't part of it and it looks as if you and your compadres, you know, friends, are in need of the services of the arcane realm. IE: Me. I was wondering if I may so boldy accompany thee, *BM gets on one knee and grabs Nefs hands* on your quest to rid the world of evils, such as myself, and ready your own born, for a world of peaceful tranquilty. Maaaaan. I'm smooth. I wonder if this line would work on WM...  
  
Nefs eyes water up, "Aww.. thats so sweet. Well. I guess you can come with us. Just don't go any blow up everything you 'think' is evil." Picks BM up and slaps him on the back, WELCOME TO THE FATAL FRAMERS!!" Nef pulls out a trumpet and starts blowing it, "WAHOO! WE HAVE ONE MORE PERSON! YAY!"  
  
Sweatdrop runs down BMs forehead.  
  
*Que Join Party Music* Game, Ropes, Pik, RM, Theif, and Fighter stop as they hear the sudden noise.  
  
"We're close!"  
  
RM nudges Game, "How do you know?"  
  
"That can only be one person!" The other FFers chuckle, "Now. Lets .."  
  
Games vision kind of spirals out of control and he hears some kind of strange music.  
  
*Que Battle Music*  
  
When he regained his vision he sees himself and the others lined up in a row, "Umm.. whats going on?"  
  
RM interjects, "YES! More XP! Wow! Oh.. this is a random encounter. You guys never experienced these? How do you gain more attribute points and skills that are related to your class?"  
  
The FFers look at each other with blank faces.  
  
All of sudden Pik and Theif get pulled out of the battle area, "Wha...!"  
  
RM once again jumps in, "Your only allowed 4 people in a battle. Man, do you even know what class requirements and restrictions are? Or saving vs missile throws? Sheesh. Am I the only one that as read the AD&D 3rd Edition handbook 11 times?"  
  
*ROAR!!!!!*  
  
The 4 FFers turn to see a gigantic, orangish yellow beast standing in their way. Fighter screams, "CHAOS!!! AH!!!!" Narrator: BM has joined the group! WAHOO! Where did Nef get that trumpet and why did she feel the need to be as boisterious with all the danger and random battles surrounding her? Who cares! Shes great. Hah! Are these random battles because of the newcomers? Aren't they pure annoyances and always seem to occur at the most inopportune times. Has anyone read the 3rd Edition handbook 11 times before? Are our heroes strong enough to take on Chaos? Lord of all Evil. The battles ensue on the next episode of *BUM BUM BUM* THE FATAL FRAMERS!!  
  
Chapter 62 : TheGame RM continues his explanation... 'ok so this chaos guy is a thunder type, which means u have to use water magic...' 'oh man! why the bother!! can't we just kick in him in the A$$?' Ropes was impatient with all the turned based fighting. Suddenly Chaos took a swipe at RM! *critical hit* 'Argh! I'm hit! It's not his turn!' Fighter suddenly realised... they are in ATB (active time battle) mode! 'This is not good! we have to act fast cos this beast has high speed and initiative!'  
  
'Grrr, should have just kick him in the A$$' Ropes went forward and did what she said! The beast groaned and clutched his behind  
  
'My turn... booyah!' Game took out a waterball out of nowhere and threw it at Chaos, Wakka style!  
  
Chaos was furious... he delivered a huge thundaga right at... RM! RM's HP dropped to zero and fell! 'Hey anyone got a phoenix down here? Darn... change character!' And Pikachu entered the fight!  
  
'This guy needs an overdrive attack!' Pikachu cast aura....  
  
'Yay, pik! way to go! I'll weaken him... take that!' And game used a sleep attack on chaos 'Oh yeah game! My turn!' Fighter lashes out his punches and kicks...  
  
'MY TURN!' Pikachu hit overdrive and an impressive display of aur was around him... his move... the omnislash  
  
OVERKILL 9999 Chaos fell and perished into thin air...  
  
de de de de, de de, de de de! (party win music, pickachu threw his sword up then make a slash)  
  
pikachu 2500 XP (level up!) Game 2000 XP Ropes 2000 XP Fighter 1800 XP Red Mage 0 XP  
  
Pikachu was tremendously hyped up... 'Yeah i've got a new secret ability!' 'Alright! U got XP now! U happy now?' And off the group went, hoping no more random battles would stop them.  
  
Meanwhile the battle with the holy darth whatever his name is continues! auron and dante were slashing him back and forth, but the darth one seemed impervious of all their attacks. kei was studying the battle and and taking down notes... 'hmm, that darth guy's wearing the unholy armour. it seems to reflect off the guys' sword attacks... must find some weakness! hey nef! take a shot right at his middle! break his armour! nef?'  
  
nef was nowhere to be found!  
  
'grrr, all right, kitty! i'll let u out now... go scratch his armour!' kitty came out of the door, but upon seeing the evil BOB B still hanging up there, she went back in!  
  
'OH man! DT! Get some armour breaking equipment out!' DT searched her dimensional pocket... only to pull out a cosmetic bag, shampoo, mascara, facial cream!  
  
'DT! What the HELLo u doing! Hey Illy, do something...' Illy glared at kei and walked slowly towards her. 'U, giving orders about! what can U do, Miss Smarty Pants! what makes u the leader around here!' 'Hey, calm down..' 'Calm down? U think u can order me around? am i your servant? maid? slave?'  
  
Kei and illy started shouting at each other! 'Mwahahah!' 'SHUT UP!' and kei and illy each threw their shoe at the evil BOB B, one of them landed into its mouth!  
  
narrator: internal rivalry is drifting the ffers apart! will kei and illy snap out of it and fight their real enemy? will the holy darth be defeated? can game and co. reached there in time? will the evil BOB B ever stop laughing? all this and more in the next episode!  
  
Chapter 63 : Nefertiry Nef comes running in holding BM's hand "Look what I found!! We got a new mem.....ber....OMG!" Drops BM's hand and starts to charge up Parasite energy! Nef joins Auron and Dante in the fight! "I need something more efficient to focus my energy shot!" Dante reaches into his coat giving Nef his two guns Ebony and Ivory "Use these! They can harness any energy given to them!" Nef taking the guns gets big swirly anime eyes at the feel of them "Wow! These are sweet!" Kei yells at Nef "I have a plan Nef! Shoot him in the back of his armour! I think that's his weak point!" Nef still in awe of the guns, Dante looks over his shoulder to see Nef "Um, sweetness, can you please use the guns now! Auron and I are getting tired!" Nef snapping out of it! "RIGHT! SORRY!" and aims at Holy Darth whatever his name is back and charges the guns with her Energy Shot. The guns are packing and Nef blasts Holy Darth Whatever his name is, causing him to paralyze in agony! "YOU B*TCH! How dare thou shoot me in the backeth! Thou willst die for this!You wirgin!" Kitty behind the door starts crying "WAHH! HE'S MEAN!!" Kei and the rest of the FFers get a worried look as an aura starts to flame around Holy Darth Whatever his name is! Auron looks at Dante and they both nod, signaling to jump Holy Darth Whatever his name is! As they jump on him, he just raises his arms and Auron and Dante go flying back, hitting the opposite wall really hard and breaking through to the next room! BM gets annoyed by this Darth freak and gets ready to cast some spell, but before he could, Holy Darth uses a red fireball and it hits BM, causing him to go flying into a wall "OH MAN!! I'm gonna feel that in the morning!!!" and slides down the wall! Fireballs start shooting everywhere as Holy Darth laughs insanely, shooting at all the FFers! Illy, Kei and Waterfairy all duck down and crawl into the door with Kitty! Inside the door "What the hello are we going to do?!? He's going nuts!" kei says sweating! Kitty crying "I dun know!! He has no skin! I don't like him! HE'S MEAN!!! WAHH!" Illy irritated "For crying out loud, stop crying, that's not helping any!" Waterfairy is in her own world "Oh my poor Auron!! I hope he's ok!" Outside, Demon Tag is crawling around on the floor, Nef sees her and pulls her out behind another jug. DT "OK! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Nef getting pissed about Holy Darth whatever his name is starts to feel the rage of mitochondria! She stands up from behind the jug and slowly starts to walk towards Holy Darth, fireballs just barely missing her. Nef has this insane mad fiend look to her and starts to say in a voice not much of her own "You have crossed the line, no one attacks my friends......glare no one." Nef's parasite energy starts to over come and she starts to liberate! DT seeing this "HOLY SH+T NEF'S LIBERATING GUYS! TROUBLE! TROUBLE! Gotta hide! Gotta hide! WHERE!" Illy hearing DT through the door "OMG! We're in for it now! If she's liberating! OMG! Nef's eyes start to glow and then she starts to levetate off the floor, slowly mutating into some sort of ultimate being. Her skin and hair turn pure white and claws start to form from her hands. Then wings start to expand while energy orbs start to orbit around Nef, while blue electricity and flames ignite out of her hands! Her voice echoing in a hiss "you will suffer...." Right then, Game, Ropes, Pik, Fighter and the other people (sorry too many people! lol) bust in to see the Liberated Nef! Game seeing his sister looks terrified! "SIS!! NO!! Everybody HIDE NOW!!! Pushing Ropes down to the ground and crawling behind a shelf of some sort. Ropes holding on to Game "She's going to annihilate that creep standing up YOU GO NEF! KICK IS ARSE!!!" Game pulling Ropes back down "Yeah that's great and all, but after he's obliterated, we're left!! You know she's not herself! We gotta try to talk to her and get her back in control, to calm down so she doesn't incinerate every living thing she comes across!" Dante comes running into the room, seeing his beloved Nef in her liberated condition! "Nef!" Not hearing him, she starts to motion her hands towards Holy Darth Whatever his name is, and the blue lightning and fire start to snake from her hands to the the Unholy body of Darth, writhing in agony as he tries to fight Nef! The fireballs coming towards her were stopped by a mere wave of her hand, only irritating her even more! She laughs a high pitched maniacle lagh as she sent one of her orbs to Darth as it flew in his chest! Everything was quiet at that moment, then Darth starts to scream in agony as light starts to bust through his torso! He explodes into light and then vanishes, no trace of Darth anywhere! Nef satisfied with the out come now sees Dante and starts to charge her hands! Game jumps up and yells at Dante to hide but Dante refuses! "I can handle this, trust me Game! I'm not going to let her go!" Dante hits Devil Trigger mode and turns into his Demon Knight self moving toward her! She gets ready to fire a bolt of lightning but Dante's armour absorbs it! Game feeling some relief realizes that Dante has the ability to counter Nef's Liberation! Game grinning "It looks like my sis has met her match! THANK GAWD!" Narrator: Whoa! Nef liberated! Bet ya'll didn't think you would ever see that, huh? lol Will Nef annihilate everything in site? Is the love-sick Dante the key to neutralize her and bring her back to herself? Maybe she just needs a Midol! Poor BM! Is he ok? Will the group accept their newbie? Will Game ever stop falling on Ropes....not that she's complaining! When is he going to kiss her damnit! Will Kitty stop crying? How will the FFers overcome their bickering? Stay tuned for the next episodes of The Fatal Framers! Play theme music now!  
  
Chapter 64 : Demon Tag Battle Of The Lovers! The FFers watch Nef and the handsome Dante in awe. Nef curled her fingers charging a enormus ball of lightning fury in her hands. The Devil Knight Just smirked , pulling into full stance. "Ahh, I see you wann play ..Hun..Lets go"  
  
Nef narrows her parasite eyes, thrusting the glowing ball of destruction at her foe. " AH Sh*T !!" Pikachu yells Ducking for cover, when he looks up at the Thoughful DT.  
  
"DT ! Get down or youll be toast!!"  
  
DT shakes her head.  
  
"NO, his enegry will negate hers...they can't harm each other."  
  
Pikachu grabs DT Arm, pulling down beside him .  
  
"So thay can't hurt each other ...But thay can HURT US!!!"  
  
"Come on Nef sap out of it!" Ropes called to her dear friend. Game shook his head.  
  
"Only Dante can break this, maybe his love for her will prevail , pulling Nef out of Liberation and back to the insane one." giving Rope lovey dovey eyes. Ropes arches her brow.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that game?"  
  
when a mass of white blinding light filled the space, charged with hot lighting and evil devil magic... "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the FFErs Scream.  
  
Narrator: what will happen to the ffers? will Nef Turn them into a ffer barbque? Was Pikachu being caring? Was Game gonna Kiss Ropes? Will nef be saved By her handsome devil?  
  
Stayed tuned!!!  
  
Chapter 65 : TheGame 'mwahahaha!' The evil BOB B was enjoying the whole scene, looking at how nef and Dante are fighting each other... Game noticed the evil one and yelled at him! 'hey u! i'm gonna send you back to your maker! with my same move too! prepare yourself!' before the evil one could do anything, game stored up his ki energy and... 'ka... me.. ha.. me... ha!!' (not again! but this time... it's animated!)  
  
The evil one was blasted into smithereens! Ropes looked at game in awe... 'wow... it must be the kamehameha... what a stud!' and she began to have swirly anime eyes on game...  
  
'nef! listen to me! get a grip of yourself!' dante was deflecting whatever orbs nef threw, and was too reluctant to counter. 'get a grip? i'll show u a grip!' she stretched out her arms... elongated out and grabbed dante by the foot... and swung him around and gave him a hard slam to the floor! 'urr... nef... don't do it...' dante got up and was advancing towards nef... 'don't make me hurt u'  
  
nef, unknowingly thinks that dante is advancing to attack her, gave him a hard right hand... but dante got up again and walked towards her! 'No dante! u're hurting yourself! stop it!' The FFers looked on with anxiety and fear. 'I won't give up! she'll snap out of it! this.. i know!' and dante, after numerous hits by nef, got up once again and proceed forward. every time he got hit, he was pushed back further... but still the power of love fueled his determination... weakened, battered and even dazed... dante would not give up and would not even lay a figer on nef. his demonic energy is dwindling to nothingness and in no time would become a normal human being again... the girls went emotional, touched by the undying faith and love dante has for nef, and cried... game went teary eyed and wished he could save the situation... and so he did!  
  
'if my sis could liberate, so can i! and i can control my liberation, as i can control the soul crystal that i shoved into my head... here goes... hah!!!!'  
  
TheGame has liberated his ki energy and turned into... super saiyanjin game! Ropes stared in disbelief and TheGame before her never looked so awesome before... a flame of golden aura, a streak of golden hair...  
  
nef ignored the battered dante and turned her attention to her bro. her mitochrondria is telling her that the person before her has similar powers... a flurry of orbs were exchanged! nef pulled out a huge ball of hellfire and threw it at her bro but he was not too shabby himself and quickly countered it with his own...  
  
a bright flash... suddenly TheGame grabbed nef's arms from behind! 'Dante! Grab your sword! Stab my sis, and me!'  
  
'No! How can i sacrifice the two of you! I can't do it!'  
  
'You have to dante! trust me! we'll still be alive! we can never die!' At this point ropes got emotional. 'You cannot do that! Game! Don't do anything foolish!... I... need you!' Much tears were flowing down rope's eyes...  
  
'Don't cry, ropes... don't cry... my dear...' game was still holding on to the struggling nef. 'Dante! Do it, now!'  
  
Dante picked up his sword... 'argh!!!!!' stab!...  
  
The time seemed to stop at this moment... 'NOooooo...' Ropes was rushing forward, only to be held back by illy and kei... the people present were all in terrible shock. nef looked at dante, dante looked at nef, much tears flowed down... mist of energy spewed out from both game and nef... 'don't... worry... ropes, dante, we'll be fine, somewhere... u'll find us...'  
  
game and nef slowly turned into white mist and flew off into the air. dante crumbled down to his knees, his sword hitting the floor hard. The FFers couldn't believe what had happened, ropes was almost in a hysteria... narrator: this is one sad sad episode... game and nef vanished, dante and ropes lost their beloved, the ffers have lost their dear friends... what would become of them now? would game and nef appear again? (i'm very sure they will! they will live somewhere in another dimension!) stay tuned for perhaps another tear jerking episode of the fatal framers! (hope u have lots of tissues just now! )  
  
Chapter 66 : Glare231 BM slowly sits up with his back on the wall. His mouth wide open, "Uhh.. man. I've never seen anything like that. RM never said anything about battles like that. What do they call those, Real Time Battles?"  
  
Amidst the free flowing tears of losing two of their beloved FFers, RM, Theif, and Fighter walk over to BM.  
  
"Man, that Game was a great guy. That transformation he went through must of boost his abilities WAY beyond +3/+3 status. I wonder if we can transform?"  
  
Fighter comes in, "Well. We ARE Light Warriors. We should be able to do something, right?"  
  
BM You should USE your brain Well guys, its been fun but I have a new group. You guys can go run along, thanks for the adventures and don't forget to write. Bye."  
  
Fighter runs over to BM and falls to his knees and starts bawling, "NO!! BM!! DON'T LEAVE!!"  
  
Through their tears and sobs the FFers turn to see whats happening, "Uhh.. fighter, your causing a scen...""Don't leave!" RM comes, "We'll sufficently lack the magic from which we direly need if you leave." Theif, "BM! As our leader, I command you to stay with us, or have them pay for you atleast. Get them to pay us no less then 50 gold pieces for you. Actually, 40. Your kinda ruffed up."  
  
BM turns to the group and rolls his eyes, "Esh. Well, I'll talk to the others later. Maybe we can come to agreement. We are 2 less now and heck, maybe we could all split up and look for the others." He walks back over to where he was sitting earlier, "Lets give them some time first." The Light Warriors follow BM and mourn the loss of their friends as well. Narrator: Drama even hits the Light Warriors! Is BM actually getting a conscience? Can the Light Warriors undergo some sort of transformation themselves? Find out on the next dramatic episode of *BUM BUM BUM* THE FATAL FRAMERS!  
  
Chapter 67 : TheRopes ~~~Amongst the Chaos~~~ Ropes slinks down, having watched Game and Nef get stabbed and then disappear into nothingness. "Wh...ano..." DT and Illy run over to Ropes, joining in on a group hug. "It will be alright Ropes." says DT in comfort. "Yeah, it ain't like he was much of anything anyways. Did he ever try to show any signs of affection towards you? Did he even try to take advantage of you in all the times that he had the chance? Get over it! You're an FFer! Be strong!" Illy demands, pulling Ropes up and out of DT's grip. Pik grumbles, "You don't have to be so harsh on the girl, Illy." Everyone turns to stare at Pik. "Umm, what?" Pik ask, trying to appear innocent but not being able to help smiling a bit at DT. Ropes sighs and straightens up, "No, she's right. I have no reason to be feeling sorry for myself. I am afterall, a Fatal Framer! I need to collect my wits and go on. If Game feels anything towards me, he'll let it be known someday, in a different time and place." DT just shakes her head and moves up to Dante, "What the hell were you thinking? That was your woman you just killed! What is wrong with you?!" Narrator : This is by far the shortest post that Ropes has ever written, why, you ask, because its Thunderstorming and she doesn't want to lose power again. Where has Game and Nef gone? Is DT going to kill Dante next? Was Illy really being mean or does she have something else hidden up her sleeve? Pikachu? Nice? Sweet? Kind? WTF? Has his affections for DT caused him to lose his mind? Stay tuned for the next enticing episode of the insert theme music Fatal Framers!  
  
Chapter 68 : Pikachu5277 pikachu looks up and does a strange slash wich soon make a pentagram formation very fast. soon he sort of dissapears and the pentagram fades off. DT looks frantic "oh- no! first nef and game and now my pika! whats happening?!?!"  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
pikachu finally comes out of an inter-dimensional rip and sees nef and game floating around. they were laughing. pikachu smirked and yelled "yo game! you cheating on ropes? you naughty boy!" game and nef look over. hey! how'd you get here?" game asks. pikachu smiles "oh, you're not the only one with special powers" nef smiles and goes closer to him. pikachu starts floating back "heyheyheyheyhey!!! I don't think of you that way!" nef looks angry "now as for DT... you know... little more hair... little less eye shadow... and bigger..." nef slaps him. game looks down "tsk,tsk, you're over communicating again..."  
  
narrator: where are pikachu and the other two?what was pikachu going to say? is he finally adding the narrator in? find out on the next... aw crud! I forget my lines!!!  
  
Chapter 69 : Pikachu5277 and now an announcement from pikachu "I just wanted to say that I do not like DT. sure she's nice, funny, helpful and well yeah kind of cute in a DT kind of way... hmmmmm... now that I mention it maybe I do... nah. she's cool but right now I'm in a little void and I don't know where I am. and I'm stuck here with nef! yuck!! this is gross. please save the pika! (nef floats up behind him, angry. ragin T-rex angry...) I mean... hey... why are you backing up like that? uh oh. nef's behind me isn't she?..." (camera nods. pikachu looks back and nef slaps him. pika hits the camera shatteringmost of the glass) "oww. I can't feel my teef.." ( shows a stanby screeen with a guy behind a camera on fire and another man trying to put him out with technical difficulty sign below the picture)  
  
p.s. You said it first miss 'jabba the hutts twin sister! I think you were lying to get rid of incubus...  
  
Chapter 70 : Nefertiry Nef glaring at Pik "there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with DT!! If I didn't love the girl so much like a sister and she didn't care about you so much, I'd kick your arse all the way to the next dimension!" Pik surprised "Whoa Nef! I was just kidding! I'm working on the whole 'let's show affection' thing. It's not exactly becoming of me you know!" Nef glaring at her brother "It seems you're not the only one Pik, Game needs to step up to the plate here and just confess to Ropes!" Game starts to blush "It's not that easy you know!" Nef grinning "What is it with you men and feelings! I swear you all are emotionally constipated!!" Realizing now that she's in some funky alternate dimension "Um....ok so how is that I'm here....what happened? OMG! Holy Darth Whatever his name is! He's going to hurt the rest of the group!" Pik jumps up "Hey now! You already took care of that nef! You obliterated him into antimass and what not!" Nef looking confused "I did? When did this happ......OMG! Did I liberate?!?!?" Game looking at his sis uncertainly "Uh...yeah, quite fiercely too!" Pik starts to grin "Yeah but that sh*t was off the top! You shoulda seen it! Orbs everywhere, lightning and pow! Bam! And then you...whoa! So then he goes AHHHH and you're like 'You will die' but not in your voice, so he...and slam and burst....and then he was gone!" Game and Nef just look at Pik like this oO "Um, thank you for that detailed play back there Pik! Game patting him on the back! Then Pik settles "Oh and Dante! Geez is he glutton for punishme...." Nef's eyes getting big "OMG! DANTE! Is he alright! I haven't even had a chance to....oh hell! Finally, a guy likes me and what do I do? I try to kill him! Go figure! You don't think he'll hold that against me, do you?? lip quivering" Game hugs his depressed sis "it'll be ok sis, dun worry! He loves you." Nef looking at her brother "No he doesn't...HE DOES???? grinning Did he say something? What'd he say?" Pik rolling his eyes "Well DUH!" Nef "Well why doesn't he say anything! OH WAIT! He's a guy! I forgot!" lol (no offense to you guys out there) Meanwhile back at the somewhat normal dimension at the mansion....mension.....mansion...hey that rhymes! Oh back to the group! DT glaring at Dante "I can't believe you! Do you normally run a sword through people you love?" Kei's eyes getting big "DT calm down! He was only doing what Game said" Dante with his head hanging down "I didn't want to....I felt like I stabbed myself, but Game said it was the only way! I never got a chance to tell her...." Ropes cutting in "Yeah that seems to be the thing going on around here...and who are YOU? looking at BM" BM startled from the sudden attention "OH! Hi! I'm black mage! I'm in your group now....Nef said I could be. Is that ok? I hope it's ok? I think I could learn alot from you guys. I can be helpful! I'm good at getting coins and stuff from battles!" Kitty seeing BM "OOOH! A MAGE! Can we keep him? PLEEEEEEASE! poking BM in the tummy" "HEY! Lay off the poking! I'm no plushie you know!" Fighter still clinging on to BM and hysterically crying "NOOOO! Please don't leave us.....why! WHYYYYYYY!" Everyone just staring OO at figher. BM grinds his teeth "Will you QUIT fighter! You're embarrassing me!" DT tilts her head to the side "I don't see why not, the more the merrier! You wouldn't happen to know anything about interdimensional travel would you? We're trying to figure out how to find Game and Nef...and now my Pikachu since he just LEFT US HERE!" BM rumaging through his robes "I'm not sure, I gotta check what level that is first." Meanwhile WF and Auron are holding eachother while WF cries in all the distress. Kitty still subtly poking her new obsession "Awww! talking baby talk You are just the cutest thing ever! Yes you are! Yes you are!" BM looking bewildered "I AM NOT CUTE! I AM A MAGE! Mages are to be feared! laughs hey that's my tickle spot, don't touch that again!" Narrator: The FFers are split up again. Pikachu is having sugar withdrawals! What's with the guys being emotionally constipated? I suppose the girls need to give them a laxative of some sort! Poor Dante, his heart crushed! Will the 3 FFers find a way out of that funky (that is the official name) alternate dimension and get back to their beloved family? Will WF stop crying so Auron's suit doesn't shrink from getting wet? And our kawaii Kitty's new obssession, will she understand that BM is not a pet? Stay tuned for the next episodes of The Fatal Framers! play theme music now  
  
Chapter 71 : Glare231 BM, runs behind behind Fighter, "HEY! I'M EEEEEVIL!!"  
  
Kitty doesn't pay any attention and runs after her new object of harrassme.. err affection, "tee-hee! Pokey-Poke-Poke!"  
  
"With a flick of BMs wrists, he warps up to a beam high above the ground, "umm.. ok. Now.. for that spell." He rummages through his spell book as Kitty starts jumping up and down trying to grab him, "Almost.. there." The others just look at Kitty, "umm.. you know he's about 30 feet in the air.. Ah well.."  
  
"HEY!! I HAVE A SPELL TO SEND SOMEONE BETWEEN DIMENSIONS! BUT ummm..."  
  
Ropes yells, "WELL COME AND SHOW US THEN!"  
  
BM warps back down as Kitty pounces on him, "HEHE, He's soo cute!"  
  
Pik pulls her off, "Whoa now Kits, give him some room."  
  
"umm erm.. like I was saying. I know of a spell, but it's a level 9 which I've already exhausted that. Whole one day thing. BUT, it doesn't really 'teleport' persay. It's called, ZAP!, and well. You'll be killed, but sent to the freaky dimension. But you can never trut these things. Die or not."  
  
*Que Sweatdrops*  
  
"uhh.. anything else?" Pik inquires.  
  
"heh, well if you need a city destroyied, I know Nuke or XXXX." BM grins widely.  
  
"WE'RE NOT GOING TO DESTROY ANYONE! Umm.. yes RM? Why do you have your hand up?"  
  
"Well, I over heard your guys conversation and saw it my duty to interject due to my chilvary stats being a high 21. I have came across this one fabled lvl 10 spell within the pages of the AD&D 3rd Edition spellbook, 'Mahatma Ghandis Interdimensial Door to the Freaky Dimension', but the only way to attain such an exorbant spell would be to chat with the keeper of the Temple of Fiends. Actually, I believe it's just a few hours to the east of here."  
  
The FFers look at each....  
  
Fighter jumps in, "Uhh.. I like swords. Will that help?"  
  
*Que Sweatdrops* Narrator: Will the FFers choose to take such a quest to learn one of the most heralded spells in AD&D history? Actually I made it up... shhh.. Or will they trust BM and have him cast, ZAP! hehe, I wonder if they'll go for it. Maybe I should test it out on that Kitty girl first..hehe. UGH NO! Kitty: COME 'ere!" Or find another way? What will become of Nef, Game, and Pik? Everything will unravel in the next STUNNING episode of *BUM BUM.. heh, I said Bum* THE FATAL FRAMERS!! 


	5. Season 2 - Part 3

The Fatal Framers  
  
Season 2 : Part 3  
  
Cast: Demon Tag : The 7-11 Nefertiry: The Insane Pikachu5277: The Odd TheGame: The Karate King TheRopes: The Floating Entity Waterfairy: The Next Maiden Ilysianna: The Sarcastic Kei : The Descriptor Scary_Kitty : The Kawaii AZeeD : The Bringer of the Malice Glare231 : The Wicked Mage Sheena_Bach : The Elfkin  
  
Now Introducing: somebody : The Forgetful ValmarsWings : The Watcher  
  
Chapter 72 : TheGame At the funky alternate dimension (what's so funky about it anyway? :P)...  
  
'Yoz, are we gonna just stay her and float around?' Nef was looking bored and tried to juggle with pikachu's teeth, but forgot that there's no gravity there! 'Mff, eff, off... ok much better' pikachu put on his SECOND set of dentures and continued. 'hey i have a dimensional portal with me! we can get out of here!' 'oh yeah! if u can just come here like nothing, u can get us out too!'  
  
so the 3 ffers went into the portal, not knowing what lies before them...  
  
Bump.. ouch! my **** ! argh u're on my foot! hey... my eyes! argh! not funny! (why would some #$@#$ always screams my eyes when he/she falls??) The 3 ffers looked around... they're on... a graveyard ground! 'oooo, familiar setting eh? but this place gives me the creeps!' sweatdrops were rapidly flowing down nef's forehead. pikachu took out his trusty soul edge, sensing some presence around...  
  
'sis, i think we have a problem... our energies are used up...' game checked his check-your-energy-wrist-band cum watch cum radio transmitter and true to what he said, nef and game could not throw any fireball at the moment... 'oh man! then we can't defend ourselves... we'll be like... illy!' nef trembled thinking she'll be as normal as illy (why? so she can't throw any fireballs at illy if she annoys her! lol.. j/k!) 'don't worry, i have my... sugar!' 'no not sugar pik! u can't eat that!'  
  
clang! boom! boom! boom! 'yikes! what was that?' nef turned around to look at... a group of... beings with messed up hair and... electric guitars and a drumset! 'what the! a band.. in the middle of the graveyard?? rob zombie and his gang are here?'  
  
'AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm back, the name's jack black! u ain't gonna slack and u dun talk back!' (clashing and meshing of guitar riffs, drumbeat going loud and thunderous...) 'we are creatures of the night! we gonna give u a fright! dun try to hide and dun try to fight!  
  
we are condemned!!! (bam, bam, bam, bam!)  
  
we are condemned!!! (bam, bam, bam, bam!)'  
  
'talk about waking up the dead! look around us!' jack black and his 'band' seems to be casting some spell and all the tombs seem to be moving!  
  
'er... zom, zombies!' nef and the ffers had the shock of their lives as... rotten zombies come shuffling out of their graves!  
  
'we are condemned!!! (bam, bam, bam, bam!) we are condemned!!! (bam, bam, bam, bam!)' narrator: the 3 ffers may be back at somewhere earthly, but danger awaits them! with game and nef still powerless, how will they fend off the zombies? is pikachu gonna 'catch them all'? (lol :P ) who is jack black and why did he have a BAND in the middle of a graveyard? will the ffers in the mansion be able to teleport to where nef and co. are? the mysteries will unfold in the next episode of... the Fatal Framers! (bam, bam, bam, bam!)  
  
Chapter 73 : TheRopes ~~~At the mansion with the majority of the FFers~~~ Ropes stared on it shock, seeing that Pik has now disappeared as well. DT was freaking out on Dante, "This is all your fault! If you wouldn't have come around then none of this would have happened! Now MY Pika is missing too! What do you have to say for yourself? 'Eh?" Dante just continued to look down, feeling his own remorse but silently agreeing with DT. He thought that if he hadn't of come into Nef's life then perhaps DT was right, none of this would have happened. He knew that the malice was lose and was slowly turning to world upside down. He knew that he should have just fought that and not have let his heart get in the way. He also knew that he would never meet another soul like Nef and that fate must have brought them together for some reason or another. Finally, he looked up at DT and the others, "Gomen-na, Let god strike me dead for being the devil that I am. Let the malice destroy all that might have ever been important to any of you, but let me live in my own despairing hell knowing that I killed the only woman I have ever loved! Give me that much!" He drifted down to his knees and hung his head in shame again while the FFers just looked on with confusion. A crystal zigzag of a lonely tear streamed down DT's rosey cheek as she kneeled beside Dante, "Forgive me...I should have realized that it couldn't have been easy for you either. I...I..." Dante nodded and placed his hand on DT's shoulder, gazing back up at her with his own face covered in tears, "No. You were right, but I'd rather of had an hour of being able to touch and gaze upon her then to have the rest of my eternity without it. Please understand." DT nodded, "Yes, I understand more than you think I can..." as her mind drifts off to thoughts about her and Pik's fights and how close they truely were growing. A smile forming across her face, "Still, I was wrong to just yell at you like that and I hope that you will still accompany us to defeat the malice." Dante smirks, drying his eyes, "It would be something that Nef would have wanted. So of course...if I am still invited that is?" looking around at the other FFers. Ropes looks to Illy and they both nod their heads, "Yep, couldn't do it without you Dante." Ropes turns her head to BM (Glare) "Nor you, if you still want to go." BM grins and stands up away from fighter and the gang, "As long as this person stops..." his sentence cut off as he starts to giggle again, "Stop..I say...stop! That tickles" Kitty goes about poking and tickling her new, erm, pet. Ropes pulls DT into a hug, whispering in her ear, "Don't worry, we'll find them...all of them, even if not in this life." ~~~In the Boogie, Woogie Graveyard~~~ Pik starts throwing a tantrum, "Damnit! Not again! My Soul Edge doesn't have any more of DT's stuff so fighting these creatures with it is useless! Why? Why me? Always!!!!" Game looks to Nef, "Well sis, what are we going to do now?" Nef shrugs, "Run? or Dance..." starting to sway in tune to Jack Blak and the band. Narrator : Whoah, someone put out DT. Dante is being suave. He must really care about Nef, ne? When are the FFers going to get together again? The moment they found each other again, they lost each other. Sad, truely sad. Dance? What the heck is Nef thinking? Jeez, this is insane. Will Game go for the bait and start to Dance also? Is Pik going through DT withdraws? Why is he throwing a tantrum at a time like this? All the answers will be revealed in the next episode of the insert theme music Fatal Framers!  
  
Chapter 74 : somebody (Elsewhere.. mainly in DT's multi-deminsional pocket...) Surrounded completely in darkness, with nothing really to look at but darkness, the girl sighs. "Just great!" She mutters as she checks her map."I could've sworn that 5th avenue was a left turn at the light. But no... I just had to go and fall into the hole that appeared out of nowhere and low and behold!!!!" She makes a grand gesture with her hand. "I see nothing.. nada, zip, zelch, zero!! WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!!!" The girl folds the map back up, stuffs it in her all purpose backpack and starts to wobble off intent on find a way out of.. what ever it was that she fell into. The girl stops tilting her head a bit when she hears a noise, which sounds like, to the yet un- named redhead liking crying. She tries to dash off in a hurry ready to help who ever it is in distress. And immediately encounters fabric! "WHAT THE BLASTED TARNATION IS THAT CRAP!!!!" She pushes a bit at the material trying to get it to give away. The material parts a bit and lets in a little light and some more noise. "HEYY!!!!!!" She tries to jump up and down to get the person speaking attenion. "HELP ME!!! I AM TRAPPED IN HERE!!! HELP!!!!!" Much to the redhead's surprise a hand pops open, what looks like to her as she tries to maintain her footing as the ground shifts below her, a button and a hand reaches in. "OH HELL!! ITS THE 50 foot woman!! HELP!!!!" The yet un named redhead tries to dodge but gets lifted out by hand. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" The girl looked up to see a group of very befuddled individuals. "umm... Who are you?" The red head asked. "Where the hell am I?" DT mouth drops open. "I could ask you the same thing!?!?!" "Oh I am... ano..." The red head reaches up to scratch her head. " I dont remember...  
  
(groups sweatdrops) Narrator: Who is this redhead that seemed to pop out of DT's pocket? Why doesnt she know her name? Will DT's next trick be to start to be able to pull people out of her pocket? Is it likely that anyone will know what is going on anytime soon? These and more exasperating questions to follow in the next exciting epsiode. (cue music) The Fatal Framers...  
  
Chapter 75 : Glare231 The group stands in confusion as the small stranger continues to stand before them. BM speaks out, "Umm..hmm.. HAH! I'm NOT the shortest one here anymore! BAHAHA.. tee-hee-hehe haha- STOP!!! hehe!!" Kitty continues chasing BM around, "Tickle tickle tickle!!" RM stands up before the small one, "hmm. by my calculations and the readings on page 123 of the AD&D creature index handbook, this is a Dimensional Pocket Fairy. They come from the HebbeGeeBee Realm which I'm guessing is one that is connected to DTs pocket. They have high attribute points in Dexerity and charisma. While suffering in strength." Ropes stops him, "OK, THANKS RM. Hmm.. So do you know anything about yourself? Like if what RM was babbling about was true?"  
  
Redhead, "uhhh.. I don't know?"  
  
Thief slowly sneaks around DT, unnoticed, heh, there must be amazing riches within her magic pocket.. hmm... *SNAP* "OWW!!!" Everone turns to see Thief running around with a mouse trap clamped onto his hand. DTs, face turns red, "WHAT! wre you trying to do?? Good thing I had that CheeseDT security system installed."  
  
*Que sweatdrops*  
  
Dante jumps up, "Excuse me everyone! Shouldn't we be weary about our beloved companions? Shouldn't we be being doing something instead of standing here? We've been doing that for the past 5 episodes!"  
  
Ropes raises her hand in respect, "Dantes right! We'll just take little reddy with us for now and find out more about her as we continue our quest."  
  
Redhead smiles, "umm, OK!"  
  
Illy walks over to the main group "So our options were: Take the risk of having BM cast ZAP! and pray that nothing REALLY bad happens. Which I don't really think truly IS an option. *BM puts his head down* RM idea of getting Mahatma Ghandis Dime.. something or another from that guy at the Temple of whatever. *RM yells, Mahatma Ghandis Dimensional Door to the fun...*, OR umm.. find another way. SO what do you all think?"  
  
The FFers, Light Warriors and, redhead look at each other.  
  
"uhhhh..."  
  
"I like swords!" Narrator: Who is that little new person and was RMs description of her really accurate? Will Kitty ever stop hounding her new.. uuh.. 'pet'? Will our heroes FINALLY make a decision or stand around for a few more episodes. And why does fighter keep saying he likes swords? The rest will be answered on the next episode of *BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUM* THE FATAL FRAMERS!!!  
  
Chapter 76 : Nefertiry As the FFers take upon their quest (wow that sounds so formal, huh? lol) Ahem...as the FFers take upon their quest, they await wonderous things to cross their path....like right now! The group walks and all of a sudden, they can't move! DT "What in the world!?!" The environment gets hazy and battle music starts to play!" Kei "Random encounter guys!" They all look at BM who they hold responsible for this as to they never had to deal with that before him! Ropes "Oh great! If we keep getting stopped by random encounters, we'll never make it to our destination!" As the group looks ahead of them, 2 huge Chimeras form and all 3 of their heads start to stare them hungrily! Kitty giggles "PUPPY!" Illy just rolls her eyes and then jumps on kitty, shaking her violently to get it through to her that PUPPIES don't exist here!" BM, DT, and Ropes take the front line! BM casts FIRAGA on one of the Chimeras 9999 point damage! Still not enough! Then involuntarily, like she was controlled by a game pad, runs up to the monster, stares at it, does a side kick, 750 damage, then runs back to the group! Ropes "WTF was that??" Dt ready to go but couldn't since it wasn't her turn, one of the Chimeras decided to put in a hit! The Chimera runs over to Ropes, grabs her and slams her down to the ground "Umph!" HP damage of 40 points out of 100! Ropes starts to slump as most RPG characters do when they take huge damage. DT pulls out vial of life and casts it on Ropes, Ropes perks up again! The other Chimera runs and smack Ropes again! This time Ropes is about fed up and crawls out of the front line, while Kei takes her place! Kei pulling out her paint brush runs over and paints a curse around the Chimera, finishing that one off! Kei runs back to her group. BM casts BlIZZAGA and freezes the last standing Chimera that also took 9999 points of damage. DT, pulls a bat out of her 5th dimentional pocket, runs over to the frozen Chimera, and shatters it into oblivion! VICOTRY MUSIC! DT does a victory pose and swings the bat over her shoulder! A score screen pops up BM 3000 XP, ROPES 1000 XP, DT 2500 XP, and Kei 2500XP, Other players 0XP. Ropes just stands there "Let's not do that again!" Kitty runs up and squeezes BM "You were soooo CUTE!!" BM cough cough Let cough go ofcough ME!!!" Dante couldn't help but to laugh at this method of battle! "THAT was different, so you really stand there and wait for them to hit you??? What's THAT about???" Meanwhile in the graveyard:  
  
Nef starts bobbing her head, then swings her hair to the music "WHOOO!" Game and Pik just staring at Nef oO... Game concerned "Um sis, do you really think now is the time to do this??" Nef snapping out of her dance fever moment "OH! RIGHT! ONWARDS TO.......to....where are we going??" Game looking at Pik "If only Pik would have read the directions that came with his sword, maybe then he'd know how to get us to the rest of the group!" Pik looking uneasy "Er....my sword didn't come with a manual....it uh fell off the back of a truck...heheh!" Nef "Let's get moving! We need to get out of here as soon as possible!" They start to walk out of the graveyard and are now in a deserted city....."Racoon City?!?" Nef glaring at Pik "Out of all the places! You had to bring us to a place where a VIRUS is loose and turns people into the undead! GRRREAT!" Game aggitaged "Yeah! A place where we need to defend ourselves and we CAN'T!" All of a sudden 4 zombies come crashing out of stalled cars uggghhh......shuffle shuffle One of them sneaks up behind Pik and tries to knaw on his neck "HELPPPP! ACK! ROTTING BREATH.........TRYING TO EAT ME!!!" Pik's zombie-phobia starting to show! Game sees this tire-iron on the floor and picks it up and starts to beat the shiot out of the dead creep! Meanwhile the other 3 are closing in, one of them vomitting acid! Nef turns up her nose "OH GAWD that's GROSS!" Feeling panicky, she starts to look for a weapon but then feels something inside her jacket....she looks "HOLY RUSTED METAL BATMAN!!!" and pulls out Ebony and Ivory! Dante's two guns that he loaned her before she liberated! "Infinite ammo! Gotta love it!" Nef pulls a Lara Croft and double-barrels the zombies, shooting off limb by limp and taking off their heads! "YEEEEHAAAWW!" Pik cringing at the site of the zombies starts to sit on the floor and suck his thumb! Game looking confused at Pik "Er....something wrong, help us!" In the background you can see Nef flipping and shooting up a storm, trigger happy girl, ain't she? Narrator: How man random encounters will the FFers have to go through before they reach their goal? Will Nef ever give back Ebony and Ivory? HELL NAH! lol Will Pikachu over come his fear of the rotting flesh? Stay tuned for the next episodes random encounter of The Fatal Framers. play BATTLE music now  
  
Chapter 77 : somebody The redhead girl blinked in confusion, as little blue anime question marks appeared all around her person. "Randon encounters? Dont you have the code for that?" "eh?" Dt, Ropes and BM all look at the vertically challenged one as if she sprouted to heads. "You know one of these. Hold on I wrote it down in my notebook!" She rummages though her all purpose backpack and hold out a little leather bound note book. The redhead then procees to thumb through the pages and stops. "AH HA!" "What did you find it?" Ropes ask excitedly. "I found the recipe for soba!" The girl exclaimed. "I havent eaten this stuff inforever!" (cue group sweatdrop) "eh, red?" BM nudged her. "hmm.." Bright green eyes looked up at the black mage curious as to what he wanted. "The cheat code for no random battles?" he prompts. "The what?" The girl blinks. "You said that you had a cheat code for no random battles so we could save our friends!" BM exclaims. "I did?" The redhead scratches her head. "YOU DID!!" DT shouts. "Sheesh you dont have to yell. I dont remember me saying that but I will look." The redhead mutters and thumbs through some more pages. After several moments she smiles and looks up. "Well what do you know! Here it is. It says.. 9875463 00XL. How did you know that I had a cheat code in here?" She asks BM Bm and company sweatdrop. Narrator: Now that the FFers have a cheat code to prevent random battles, will they use it? More importantly, do they need a game shark for it to work? Will DT have one in her never ending multi-demensional pocket? Can the red headed girl remember anything after 5 seconds? And more importantly will they get to eat soba? The answer to this an other annoying question in the next episode... (cue music) OF the Fatal Framers.  
  
Chapter 78 : Scary_Kitty Kitty seemed unaffected by Illy's continuous shaking. "THAT'S NOT A PUPPY DAMMIT!" She continued, while Kitty's eyes simply stayed glued to the three-headed chimera. "But...it's furry!" *Group sweatdrops*  
  
Chapter 79 : Demon Tag DT watched the red-haired pocket fairy closely. Wondering how in the hell could she have gotten into her specialty made Fatal Framers overalls? And is there the possiblity that others are in her pocket? "Now all we have to do is find a game shark" Kei replies Looking at DT.  
  
"DT you think you got one in that pocket of yours?"  
  
All eyes turn to DT.  
  
"What?! Do you guys think i'm a mini mart or something?" DT getting rather anoyed.  
  
" Hey if you are can I have a slushy?" Illy smirks.  
  
" Puppy?? Where?" Kitty turns from BM , whom she has been poking for at least 15 minutes straight.  
  
(sweatdrop)  
  
When Dante finally chimes in.  
  
"Well I'm Ging to look for them...I can't just sit here!" "Thats a good idea Dante , but just how are you gonna look for them?"  
  
He pauses and turns to the group.  
  
Narrator: Aww shucks..where out of time!!!  
  
Will the group ever get the others back? Will DT figure out who this little pocket fairy really is? and is she realted to Pikachu?Where is the rest of the ffers? Stay tuned for the next epic tale of the FATAL FRAMERS!!!! (role credits)  
  
(sponsered by Stank-A-WAY)  
  
Chapter 80 : TheRopes ~~~Still here at the mansion~~~ All the FFers attentions are focused on DT and the newbie, Red. Ropes finally sighs, "Well, if you don't have a GameShark in there then we might as well be doomed!" Kei's eyes light up, "Wait a second, if DT had that person in her pocket, then maybe she has Mafuyu in there too!" She grins and reaches her hand towards DT to try to pull Mafuyu out, "Mafuyu, darling, come to me!" DT slaps her hand away, "What the hell are you thinking? I don't carry people around! Only travel sized bishie like Yuuki Hiro for the ultimate convience! Sorry, Kei, no Mafuyu." Kei blinks back tears, "Are you sure? Can't you just double check? Please?"  
  
DT sighs, "Fine," She reaches into her multi-dimensional pocket, pulling out a week old hot dog, "Hmm, I've been looking for that!" She reaches in again, pulling out her secret stash of Pockey, "Ahh, I'm going to have to remember thats in there..." Finally she reaches in one final time, her hand grazing something soft yet firm, the delicate sensation of skin. "What the?" A hand grasps hers and she quickly jerks back, dragging out a blonde hair, blue eyed bishie. Everyone gasps. Ropes groans, "Not you again! Didn't you get killed in the inferno?" Glaring at the General Bishie Nakago look-a-like. "No, go back and read Chapter 39 of the script. I jumped through the portal with you all." replied the General. All the FFers open their scripts to the page where Chapter 39 begins and start to read. "Ahh" "Ohh" "Damn!" Ropes mutters, "He's right." DT pulls out her Erect-A-Set Confetti RayGun, "Okay, so you're here now. What were you doing in my pocket? 'Eh?" Pointing the RayGun at the General.  
  
The General smirks, "Well, since it is only normal for the badguy to tell the goodies he's whole plan and the reasoning behind everything that has happen or that he has done, I suppose I will tell you what I was doing in there. I mean, I wouldn't want to be considered any different than all the other baddies, now would I?" The General starts to laugh manically. The whole group sweatdrops while Dante starts to sneak up behind the General, intent on obviously surprise attacking and killing him. Suddenly Dante stops, mid stride, "Wh?" The General just laughs harder, "Shame shame, not until I tell my plot and plan. Jeez, don't any of you ever read your scripts? Now," turning to look at Dante, "if wish to behave yourself then I might consider taking paralyze off of you and letting you roam free again, like the beast that you are." pulling out his black, leather whip. Red looks at the General, thinking that she has seen him before, but, as usual, unable to remember when and where. Suddenly a steamy image pops into her head and she begins to blush, looking down from the General. Narrator : What is with the group sweatdrops? When are the remaining FFers going to get to leave the mansion? Has anyone actually looked up Chapter 39? Jeez, I knew something we did was gonna come up and bite us in the arse. How many other people does DT have stashed in her pocket? More importantly, will she share her Pockey? Will Kei ever believe that DT doesn't have Mafuyu in there? When are Nef, Game, and Pik gonna return to aid their fellow FFers with the back again Foe? Does anyone realize that Bob B is still looking on in interest? Is he really a baddie or just testing the FFers for what maybe to come? All this and more in the next circean episode of the theme music Fatal Framers!  
  
Chapter 81 : Kei Noticing that Red's face is putting her name to shame, Illy raises and eyebrow and pokes the tiny pocket fairy. "Hey, what's with the red face, Red?" she asks. Red blushes even more and shakes her head. "N..nothing..." *blushblushblush* "AHEM! Can you all pay attention to my evil plan now?" the general's voice cuts in impatiently. The FFers now give him their full attention and watch as he snaps his whip threateningly at Dante, who's eyes are dodging around for possible escape. "Leave him alone!" DT cries, moving to get up but the Nakago-look alike looks at her for a moment and she is stuck in mid-stand. "Do I have to put paralyze on all of you to have your full attention...or will I have to employ other methods?" he finishes with a particularly loud crack of his whip. The FFers scared experssions satisfy the general and he continues. "Well...since no badguy can die once, I decided that I had to remain alive just so I could come back and piss you all off. When I saw you all dive into the portal that she..." the general gestures at DT, who glares back. "...produced from that wonderful pocket of hers, I took the initiative and dove in before it closed. Sadly, she was the only one who could provide and exit and, unfortunately, she found one and got you all and herself through it before I knew. I was stuck in a black vortex with no possible hope for escape unless she randomly found me and pulled me out herself...which she did, thanks to your infatuated little pervert artist and here I-..." "I resent that! I'm not a pervert!" Kei yelled, painting funny symbols on a small piece of paper while simotantiously looking at a book entitled 'Dummies Guide to Revenge Curses'. " And I'm not infatuated! Mafu-chan and I are gonna get married~~!" Kei's eyes get all sparkely and she seems lost in a little fantasy world before the general throws a little blue Nakago- esque blast at her head, knocking her out. Illy notices the little piece of paper Kei was painting on and looks at the book for a moment before, as per instructions in the book, throws the paper at the General. Amazingly, the paper flies quickly and attaches itself to the front pelvic guard of the general, where the characters on the paper glow for a few seconds and then go back to normal. Everyone sweatdrops. Confused but feeling perfectly normal, the General points his whip at Illy. "Girl! I demand to know what you were attempting!" pausing, he chuckles openly, "Although I must admit, I doubt it worked." "Oh...it worked." Illy said, re-reading the page she was at. The other FFers who could move crowded around to see what the curse was. Ropes purses her lips together and clutches her stomach, Red covers her mouth and chuckles behind her hands and Kitty openly makes a disgusted face before turning back and discovering that BM has scuttled away and is hiding behind Ropes. Dante, DT and the General look confused. "What are you talking about?!" Gerneral demands, cracking his whip on the ground near Dante. Illy looks up from the book and smiles. "Um...how should I put this..." Illy pauses for a moment, mocking deep concentration. "Check your toolbox, chief." Nakago-wannabe stares at Illy like she's gibbering in Greek. "My what?" Illy raises her eyebrow, getting the idea that, dispite being evil, this guy has precious little common sense. Sighing she tries again. "Look under your waist guard." Obidiently, the General does so and looks back at Illy, frowning. "Is this some sort of stupid game, girl? I still have to explain how I'm going to kill you all in explicit detail!" Illy turns the book around and lets him see the page she was at. "According to the curse you're now under; the "Kidney Death Curse" as it's so aptly named, nothing down there is going to perform their normal functions and you'll end up dying of blood poisoning due to kidney failure since you won't be able to expel waste from your body." Illy stops and takes time to breathe, having said all that in one breath. "WHAT?!?!?!" the General practically screamed in horror. Dante and DT made 'Ew...that's sick!' faces. Narrator: Whoo boy! What will become of our FFers? Will that Nakago-look alike die of blood poisoning? Will DT and Dante stay frozen forever? Is Kei ever going to find Mafuyu? Is Kitty ever going to stop calling BM 'puppy'? Where is Nef, Pik, Game and the others during all of this? All will be told in the next semi-exciting episode! Same Framer Time! Same Framer Channel! ^_~  
  
Chapter 82 : Pikachu5277 suddenly... BATTLE MUSIC two zombies and... BOSS ZOMBIE!!! nef uses parasetic power on zombie one. burns him up! game uses multi fira and burns up the other one and damages boss zombie. pikachu's turn... "guys... zombie... big... trigger command!!" does his yuna dance and they all dissapear. nef 100 XP (level up!!) game 150 XP pika 0XP they all land in a nice place with flowers and nice green grass. "hey I got it right!" pikachu says. suddenly he hears a voice. "then po and tinky winky find three people on the grass." it says. "pikachu. if we are where I think we are, you're eating that sword!!" they look up and see the tellitubbies running after them. (BATTLE!!!!!!) nefs turn she tries using parasetic powers but she is out of mp!! nef goes to defend. game retreats!! pikachu grabs a nearby bunny and chucks it at po. tinky winky throws tubby custard. nef is poisoned!! nef grabs pikachu and uses him as a sword. then uses a pheonix down after dipsy and laalaa are dead. pikachu uses frag grenade! pioson, mutes, and makes the enemy fall asleep! nef uses overdrive. she picks up tinky winky and spins around and chucks him into god knows what time zone. (win music!!) game 0XP pikachu 500XP nef 600XP "hey what's this?" nef leans down and picks up a small disk with the gameshark logo and a memory card like thing with a shark on it.  
  
narrator: have they blach I'm sick of typing  
  
Chapter 83 : TheGame At the teletubbies land...  
  
Nef found the gameshark, but all of them aint got a clue how to use it!  
  
'what's this... hey this must be... a machina! machina is bad news!' Game at his wakka self again. 'no u dope! it's a gameshark... we have to input some codes...' 'ooo! lemme try!' nef was pressing some random codes on it... nothing happens... press again... still nothing. 'darn... one more time...'  
  
suddenly a bright flash... some familiar figures appeared!  
  
'guys! ropes? kei? is that u?' yet it's aint the ffers! it's... jack black and his 'hairsome' band!  
  
'we are condemned! (bam, bam, bam, bam!)  
  
we are.... huh?'  
  
'hey! it's u guys again! come on! jam the guitar! break out da beats! pump up da system!' 'nef! what did u input?? how did these guys end up here?!' 'er... dunno? must be some warp code!'  
  
'freak man! this aint the place to hang out! totally uncool man!'  
  
without hesistation the band left, but without a single clue of where they going next! (so where would they go? when is their next performance? who cares?! :P )  
  
the 3 ffers sat down on the lushious green grass, thinking about their next plan...  
  
'so what we gonna do? sit here and input codes all day?'  
  
'i say we look around this place! we may find something useful...'  
  
'hell yeah!'  
  
suddenly *que glass break sound*  
  
(battle music)  
  
the teletubbies are back for more punishment!  
  
game was charged up and ready to do his overdrive... his latest and newest move... slots!  
  
'guys spin this thingy for me!'  
  
'er, u sure? it'll work?'  
  
'come on! give it a shot!  
  
2hit... 2hit... 2hit... great!  
  
u spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round ur huh..  
  
overkill 4999  
  
(battle win music)  
  
game 1100 xp nef 0 xp pikachu 0 xp 'game! that's a cool move! but next time let us make some moves, like defend, cast a spell or something... then we'll share xp!'  
  
'yeah yeah... well, gotta prove i know other moves besides kamehameha!' narrator: so off the 3 ffers went in this strange bizzare land where the teletubbies never dies! will they find the code to get out? what dangers awaits them all? find out in the next episode!  
  
Chapter 84 : Pikachu5277 pikachu grabs the gameshark "this is how you use it!!(puts in the code 6e542386dea26309)  
  
oh no! pikachu!! BATTLE 5 po's, 16 tinky winkys, 24 laalaas, 67 dipsys and 200975 spare tubby parts. nef shrieks and hides under a rock. game runs off and hides behind nef. pikachu uses the trigger command and gets the heck out of there! a few minutes later pikachu wakes up with the gameshark in his hand. he looks around and sees the other fatal framers but they appear to be hoverring "hey guys!" he sees they aren't moving. he runs over to see ropes around there necks (actual ropes. not the person lol)pikachu falls over. "what? how... could this... and I never told her... no..." a single tear comes out and suddenly he's back in telletubby land with nef violently shaking him. he hears game say "is he dead? man. I don't think that was his 'warp' dance. he blew them into the sky!" pikachu tilts his head over and says "I did?" nef shrieks and backs up. "It's a zombie" pikachu dissapears suddenly. "where?!! where?!!" they look up and see him in a tree.  
  
Chapter 85 : somebody Red blinks a few times than gasps in shock. "oh no! Not that curse!!!" All heads turn to the pocket fairy who face has returned to its normal flesh tones color. "Well if he doesnt have a....well if he can't... ya know..." Ropes blinks. "Am I the only one confused here. " DT sighs and smacks her hand to her forehead and sighs. "It seems that the pocket fairy or what ever she is.. is concerned that our Nakie look a like has lost his peppe'." BM looks on. "His what??" "His manhood you retard!!!" DT yells at him. Red leans over to Kei. "She has anger issues doesnt she." BM. "I think the General is having difficulties with this as well." Every turns to see smoke puff out the general ears in irritation in true anime fashion. "Wow he looks mad." Red remarks wondering why he looks familiar again. "Well if someone put a curse on me I wouldn't be happy either." Kei remarks. "Someone put a curse on him and I missed it?" Red blinks. (cue group groan) Narrator: Now that the general bishie is missing his.. err... thing... (narrator blushes) well he still tell them his plan to kill them anyways? Do the FFer's really care about his missing anatomy? Will they ever rejoin the others? Stay tuned for more exciting episodes of... (cue music) The Fatal Framers.  
  
Chapter 86 : Glare231 BM stands there laughing with his finger pointing at the general, "HAHA! MAN! SUCKS FOR YOU!"  
  
Kitty nudges him, "heh what? It DOES suck for him. I mean, he'll never be able to have s..Kitty slaps him, "umm.. oops."  
  
The general is still standing straight up with tears running down his cheeks and a look as if he was going to die any minute now. Oh wait, he is. My fault.  
  
"Maaaan, I wasn't even able to divulge everyone with my secret plan. Umm.. I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
"Ah crap...."  
  
The world goes haywire,  
  
*Que Battle Music* Ah man, not now.... BM, Kei, and Ropes jump in line as 2 giant green Big Eyes appear. Ropes screams, "GROSS!"  
  
BigEye casts gaze on Ropes. BM yells, "ROPES! WATCH IT!" The gaze strikes her solid, and quickly she turns to gray stone. Kei quickly whips out her paintbrush and paints a soft potion and tosses it over to Ropes as it shatters and its healing liquid brings her back to reality. BM retaliates by casting Fire. +1000. Glare sweatdrops, "umm.. oops." The other BigEye floats over to Kei and blinks then goes back to battle position. Kei, stood wondering what it did then took the offensive. She drew a picture of a cannon, "Umm.. do you HAVE to use that? It makes a BIG mess."  
  
Kei just turns to Ropes with an evil grin and lets loose a massive iron ball. It explodes on #1 BigEye, sending green goo flying through the air. Overkill 4587 dmg. The 2nd BigEye floats over to BM and flashes him, "OH MAN! THATS ABOMINABLE! MY EYES! MY EYES!"  
  
Ropes replies, "OH REALLY NOW! Sheesh.."  
  
BM starts scratches at his eyes, "NO! Really! I can't see! Thats it you big green pile of glop, you burn! LIT 3!" Kei and Ropes duck out of the way as the lightning bolt flys over their head, "HEY! WATCH IT" The bolt continues to circle around and crashes against the 2nd BigEye. The stench of fried skin fills the scene. "THATS RANK!"  
  
DA DA! DA DA! DA DA DA! *Victory music*  
  
Kei 3576xp, BM 3576xp LVL up str:-9 (crap) magic:+3 hp:+10 learned: Flash, Ropes 2000xp Illy, "ACK! We HAVE to find a way to stop with those random battles! Hey where did the General go?" Everyone looks around trying to find the general. BM felt something in his robe. Ropes looks over, "ugh! What are you doing!!"  
  
BM turns red, "uhh.. HEY! heh. I just found this bottle of Sorry Sucka Thats 'Sorry Sucka, from the creators of P-Ew Be-Gone. Maybe it'll ward the monster away."  
  
Illy shrugs, "Eh, It's worth a try."  
  
Dante and DT regain motoring skills.  
  
BM sprays the area, "Well, let's keep going. I'm sure the General will pop up (not like that you perv!, even its not like he can again sooner or later."  
  
Everyone agrees and continues out of the mansion and toward the Temple of fiends which is only a few episodes away, I hope! Meanwhile: "fighter! shhh!"  
  
"But I hate being the feet. Why do I have to be at the bottom."  
  
"Your the strongest and can hold us both up."  
  
"Wait! Stop! Their stopping! Act like a tree."  
  
.....  
  
"Phew that was close. Lets keep following them. Under this disguise, they'll NEVER know it was us." Narrator: Where has the General gone? Is he still in the mansion? Did he run to the restroom to truly see if the curse took effect. If it did, oh man.. from a guys point of view.. ouch... Poor guy. Did the 'Sorry Sucka' BM used really work or is it all just a commercial scam? Why are Thief, Fighter, and RM following our FFers wearing a tree disguise? The answers and much more, on the next enthralling episode of *BUM BUM BUUUUUUM* THE FATAL FRAMERS!  
  
Chapter 87 : ValmarsWings Meanwhile, Val hides somewhere nearby. She sits quietly in her random hiding spot, waiting for the perfect time to jump out and save everyone. With a grimace, she reaches into the pocket of her baggy jean flares, and smooths her silken purple shirt. Pulling out a small mirror, she procedes to put her shoulder length brown hair into a high ponytail, so as to keep it out of her way.  
  
After calculating the perfect time, she jumps out of whatever random object she was hiding behind.  
  
"DON'T WORRY EVERYONE! I'VE COME TO SAVE YOU! I cast the hurty spells what makes the peoples fall DOWN!" and with those heroic words and another leap forward, her foot connects with a nearby rock, and she goes plumeting to the ground onto her stomach. "OOF!"  
  
*Narrator: Well that was fabulous. Another choice entrance by everyone's favorite pair of god's wings.*  
  
Chapter 88 : TheGame Back at the teletubbie land...  
  
the zombies are approaching with abnormal speed... well faster than the normal zombies u see... and game is getting POed for not being able to decode the gameshark and being stuck fighting zombies and teletubbies in this strange land...  
  
'ARgh!!! my ki is burning! i wanna get out of here!' 'cool it bro... cool it...' 'hah!!!!!'  
  
suddenly a bright orange flash...  
  
once again TheGame turned into... super saiyan jin game!  
  
the zombie stopped 'dead' in their and turned to look at the awesome sight... TheGame was floating in midair, ready to blast off all his adversaries!  
  
'ha!!!! (the move's been shorten! yeah!)'  
  
the whole telebubbies land was in a hellish flame... no teletubbies or zombies were spared!  
  
suddenly one of TheGame's shots pierced through the sky and a inter dimensional rift was formed!  
  
'GUys! i've opened a rift! let's get out of here!' 'bro! i can't fly!'  
  
TheGame picked nef and pik up and went into the portal... finally they left this dreaded land!  
  
Back to... the rest of the FFers!  
  
the rift opened in the place where ropes and the rest are.  
  
'miss me?'  
  
'game!'  
  
'nef!'  
  
'my pikachu!'  
  
narrator: so then the FFers, with game's anger and enormous ki energy built up, they managed to escaped the dreaded land of doom, the gamer's pithole... the teletubbies land, and right back where they started! the FFers are bbbback in full force! and pik's got the gameshark! watcha gonna do when FF mania runs wild on you?! lol... stay tuned for the action packed episode of the fatal framers!  
  
Chapter 89 : Pikachu5277 "AAAAAAAAIIIIGGGHHH!!!!!" pikachu yells. he starts backing up very fast. "what's wrong pika?" ropes askes. pikachu shrieks louder and backs up farther. " I think the tubbytoast screwed him up." nef wispers to DT. "tubby toast? where in hell's name was my pika?" DT askes horrified. game comes up to pik and askes him what's wrong but pikachu pulls out his sword and points it at game's throat "who did this?" "who did wha...?" "WHO DID THIS?!!?!?!!!" BATTLE MUSIC nef ropes and BM are up. "what? this is pikachu! why are we fighting??" nef askes. bm looks around. "somethings up." ropes goes to attack but... "I can't do it! he's our own ffer!" pikachu casts multi fira on ropes and BM. "aah! pikachu attacked?!!" DT yelled. she pushes BM back into the backround. she runs to pikachu. "pika. what's wrong? why do you fight??" pikachu goes to attack DT. nef shrieks and goes to run but realizes... he didn't hit her! his sword was centimeters away from her throat. pikachu suddenly jolts and tears start coming from his eyes. "I almost did it.... I can't believe it but I almost did it. I almost killed you..." he throws his sword across the room and hugs dt, crying uncontrollably. "if only... you've... seen... what I've seen..." game picks up pikachu's sword. "I almost did it... I almost did it..." pikachu keeps repeating over and over. dt is still in shock over what almost happened and what is happening now.  
  
Chapter 90 : Nefertiry Game was totally drained. Nef smiling warmly at her bro "You have a lot to learn lil' bro. I've been at this waaay longer than you." Kitty jumping on Nef "HIYA!!" squeeze "...UGH! Thanx....Kitty....Oh my back!" Looking over Kitty's shoulder she sees her devil bishie Dante looking apprehensive, as he had no idea how Nef would react to what he did. Meanwhile Game sees Ropes and runs to hug her! "Ropes! I've missed you....is everything ok" Ropes gazing into his eyes "I....yeah everything's fine now." Still staring at each other, they start to pull closer and closer, until Game takes Ropes' face in his hands, and leans in to kiss her gently. Everyone stops what they're doing and just stare...like this OO. Nef smiling pulls everyone's attention away to leave the two in privacy, with Kitty stilly clinging on! Pikachu smiling at DT awkwardly has no idea what to do! DT rolling her eyes... Waterfairy pulls Auron (yeah they're still with us! lol) to join the group in their group hug! Nef subtly looking at Dante, not knowing what to expect from him, not believe her brother and Pik that he loves her. Thinks to herself "Oh please, they're messing with me again..." sighs sadly BM jumps up casting a show of fireworks in celebration of the FFers together again....and starts singing "Reunited and it feels so good...." Narrator: BM singing??? Now THAT'S scary! Will he ever stop? Awww Game and Ropes FINALLY kiss! 'Bout damn time! Will Dante get the courage to talk to Nef? Will Nef continue to be clueless about Dante's feelings to her? Will Pikachu get over himself and woo DT? Stay tuned for the next episodes of The Fatal Framers! play theme music now  
  
Chapter 91 : ValmarsWings Val continues to stare at the group, while laying flat on her stomach.  
  
"Heh..wow.."  
  
Chapter 92 : Glare231 *Sing Sing Sing* BMs musical talent, or lack there of, echoes through the joyous crowd of reunited FFers when all of a sudden an apple comes flying at BM and smacks him over the head, ceasing his singing, "HEY! Did that tree just throw something at me?" Everyone turns to see a big sweatdrop over the trunk.  
  
"Uhh. Must just be your imagination." Black Mage just wanders around through the group feeling a tad out of place, "Man. I kinda do miss the old gang. Kind of miss fighter. Sure he was a total idiot and if it wasn't for him we probably would of saved the princess and earned our reward from King whatever. But I miss making fun of him and continually trying to cause pain within his life." Kei sees BM deep in thought and his eyes kinda sagging, "Hey now! Cheer up! Your a FFer now. Don't forget that!" He smiles, "Hey thanks! OK, I'm better. What was I thinking? Fighter? psht! Hrm.. hrm.. We are Companions on a journey. Breaking bread and sharing life. It is the hope we share, its the hope we bare.. la la" BM continues singing his joyous songs and firing fireballs into the sky. Narrator: BM still singing? Where did he take singing lessons, cause, man, it's terrible. But the firework display is pretty cool, eh? Did anyone notice that tree move or are they just all acting dumb. What will the FFers do now since their reunited? These answers and MORE romance. Next time on *BUM BUM BUUUUM* THE FATAL FRAMERS!!  
  
Chapter 93 : Pikachu5277 pikachu sits on the floor. staring at the gameshark. he presses a few buttons and a green light comes out. "hey cool!" pikachu says, not realizing he's shrinking. suddenly pikachu gets a bad headache and gets knocked out. "hey! where's pikachu?" ropes askes, looking around. game looks down in his hands at the soul edge. "oh sh..." "ugh... where am I?..." pikachu grunts. he looks around and sees many strange floating numbers and letters. "huh? where the hell?" suddenlysomething jumps out at him!!  
  
Chapter 94 : ValmarsWings Val sits up, and blinks at BM.  
  
"Hey! I know you!" grins. "You cast the hurty spells what makes the peoples fall down too!" She stands up, and rushes over to shake his hand. "Wow! Where's Red Mage? He's such a cute little sprite!" She turns quickly, and grins at the group of FFers. "Need some help?"  
  
Chapter 95 : Pikachu5277 a strange being comes out at pikachu. pikachu reaches for his sword but realizes "damn! game has it!" pika uses tame spell and the creature settles down. "man! I've got to tell the others about this!" then he thinks. he pictures kitty poking this creature and saying over and over "here puppy!puppypuppypuppypuppy!!!" pika frowns "actually... I don't think I will..."  
  
Chapter 96 : Pikachu5277 pikachu stares up at the creature wondering what to do with it "hmm. I guess you can take me over there to the green collumn." the creature runs off "damn! I guess not" (yuna dance) suddenly he appears again where he was. "gee. looks like they missed me."  
  
Chapter 97 : TheRopes Ropes tilts her head back from Game, parting just enough to gaze into his eyes. "Umm, sugoi!" She blushes. Game lets go and looks to the other FFers, "What? Can't two people kiss without anyone looking at them funny?" DT smirks and glances at Pika, blushing some herself, "Yeah, I guess they can." Pika jumps up from the place that he suddenly reappeared at, "Wahoo! Didn't think you had it in you Game! 'bout time!" Ropes glares at Pika and nods towards DT, "'bout time? 'bout time? You aren't one to talk Pikachu! Just leave us alone and tend to your own darn love life, k?" DT blushes even more and looks away, pretending to be busy with something within her multi-dimensional pocket. Nef grins and lays her head back up against Dante's chest, "Ahh, isn't love grand?" Dante smirks and places his hand under her chin, lifting her head up ever so slowly, bringing his lips down to hers to gently lay a sweet, soft, passionate, loving kiss upon her. All the FFers stop and stare again, only this time at Nef and Dante. "Whoah, didn't think Dante would actually do that..." Kei starts jumping up and down and doing a jig, "Go Nef, Go Ropes, It's your birthdays!" Group sweatdrops and the kiss is ruined. Dante just sighs as Nef smiles, "I guess this really is my lucky day." Red stares in awe, her attention diverted back to the General Bishie, or atleast where he was standing. "Ohh no! Where'd he go?" Pointing to the empty spot. "And without his, umm, without his...ohh, I forget...didn't he lose something?" Narrator : Whats with all the mush? Where has the General Bishie gone too? Will Red ever remember anything? Will Pika ever admit his feelings? Will DT for that matter? Will Game ever kiss Ropes again after this embarrassing episode? Is Dante going to blush when Nef makes a big deal out of the kiss? Stay tuned for the next Romantic episode of cue theme music As the World Tur... Director breaks in Ahem, its suppose to be The Fatal Framers, you darn moron! looks to the casting Director Where do you get these idiots? The near by 7-11? Narrator nods and starts over again Stay tuned for the next Romantic episode of cue theme music Guiding Ligh... Director Screams Thats it! You're fired! Red has obviously rubbed off on you too much! Narrator sighs and walks away from mic, the Director approaches the mic and takes his place Stay tuned for the next romantic episode of cue theme music The Fatal Framers!  
  
Chapter 98 : Nefertiry General Bishie finds himself running into a bush, secluded by everything and starts to rip his armor off, "This isn't true, I know IT'S still there! They're messing with my head...I know.....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! It's GONE!!!! It's REALLY GONE!! Damnit! I shouldn't have drank all that Saki!!! I have to go I have to go I have to go!!!!!! Curses!!!" (Curses???) Gen. Bishie pulls out this knife and cringes at the desperation that came over him to tinkle! He closes his eyes as he CENSORED "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!" cut to FFers scene Kei "WHAT WAS THAT SCREAM???" Nef still in her swirly anime eyes @@ and blushing after that kiss of Dante's. Kitty just giggles and sees BM and sneaks up behind him. SQUEEZE BM's eyes get really huge as he once again is entrapped by Kitty's persistant embrace! Kei laughing runs to assist BM. Game holding Ropes close in his arms looks around, feeling uncomfortable in the open wilderness as they were. "We need to get out of here..." Pikachu in his own world of thoughts starts to contemplate how to approace DT and whispers to himself "Ok...I can just try the direct approach and just kiss her.....Aww but I like Dante's approach, maybe I should go ask him...hmmm I don't want to look stupid......ack! All this pressure. What if she doesn't like me...what if my breath still smells like doritos? What if I have spinach in my teeth...wait, I didn't eat spinach. Ok, I'm just going to go ask Dante...gawd, he's going to think I'm a wuss! Grrrr!" DT still rumaging through her pockets for nothing in particular realizes everyone's staring at her. "What???" Ropes still in Game's arms "Maybe you should get us out of here, I'm not feeling too great about this place." Waterfairy agrees as well. Game asks his sis "Nef, are you picking anything up with your senses....sis? NEF???" Nef still in her swirly anime eyes snaps out of it "WOW!" and throws her arms around Dante, kissing him passionately, throwing Dante pleasantly off guard! Game "Alrighty then, apparently my sis' senses are a bit occupied at the moment!" Pik scratching his head, slowly walks up to Dante and Nef "Um, Nef, can I borrow Dante for a minute...guy stuff and all." Nef pulling away from her Devil bishie who was grinning like the joker "....Ok...HEY! I'm picking up some bad vibes from this area!!!" group sweatdrop at Nef's lateness Dante quirks and eye brow oO "What is it Pikachu?" Pikachu subtly glancing at DT and back at Dante, scratches his head "..er...sighs I.....I...ok see what happened was...well...man..." Red walks up to Game and taps him on the shoulder "Hi....who are you?" group sweatdrop Newly hired Narrator:.......man it was funny, this girl named Funkqueesha had some hammer toes and....oh! Am I on??? AHEM!! It seems cupid has planted some arrows in the FFers arses! Will Pikachu be able to spit it out and get Dante's help on how to woo the fabulous DT? Will Kei be able to pry Kitty off of BM so his eyes will pop back in his lil' black face? Will Red forget who everyone is? Where is DT going to send the group next? Stay tuned for the....the...whispers what are my lines??? OH! The next episode of The Fatal Musics! play theme framers now director smacks forhead  
  
Chapter 99 : Pikachu5277 suddenly an arrow comes out of no where and lands on the floor with blood on it. "something tells me there are people here that aren't friendly..." game says. "why would you say that game?" red askes. cue loud groan. pikachu moves a little closer to DT. "I think he's gonna say it bro!" nef says to game. DT shrieks. pikachu seems to struggle to stay up. "oh no! the arrow!! it must have hit pikachu!!" (that's one way to know it's my post. I always ruin the romantic stuff) "what arrow?" red askes but no one pays attention "DT... I.. lo...o.o..." pikachu reaches his hand out to DT. she grabs at his hand but he falls to the ground. "is he..." ropes starts. DT bends down to check his pulse and pikachu smiles. his eyes close tighter. "PIKACHU!!" DT yells and kicks him in the chest. pikachu curls in pain and starts laughing. BM is tempted to cast fira on him but doesn't. pikachu gets up (not an easy task after getting kicked in the chest) "sword" he says. game is tempted to throw blade first but ropes gives him a dirty look. the arrow and all the blood dissapear. "what the... " nef says. pikachu raises his hand in a point formation from a tree to nef. a sword comes out of the tree hitting nef going halfway through her. everyone yells. nef smiles. "neat trick pika!" the sword dissapears. pikachu scratches his head. pikachu starts wondering when...  
  
Chapter 100 : Glare231 BM scratches his head, "umm.. is Pikachu all right?" Unknown to the mage, Kitty is slowly sneaking up behind him again. Within a second she pounces but Kei jumps in between them and puts her hand out, "Down girl. Give him some breathing room, *****s *hah, they censored that? ok.. I guess I'll rephrase.* tilts her head sideways* k?" Kitty just plops down on the ground, indian style and starts to pout. "Thats a good girl." *Pat pat pat*  
  
"HEY!!! CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH BLACK MAGE!" BM turns around to see the person who jumped in front of him. "Uhh.. sure. Oh shucks.. I don't have a pen. I guess I ca.." "Heres one!" BM grumbles and looks around for something to write on, "Oh don't worry! CAN YOU SIGN MY ARM??" He does what she says as she jumps up and down. "AWESOME! Now what?" Sweatdrops.  
  
"So what are our plans now? Even though I LOVE standing here and watch everyone go hentai style, I'd like it better if we went and blew stuff up."  
  
Every just turned at Glare, glaring at him. "Uhh.. but we can all stand around and get some lovin. I don't mind.." He smiles widely as he sits down on teh ground. He immediately feels a tap on a shoulder. "Uh-Oh" He turns his head and sees Kitty with a HUGE smile on her face, her eyes upside down U-shaped, and waving. Narrator: Man, I liked my other job at Sheep in the Big Ci.. err.. What in the world is happening to our FFers? Hentai style? I don't know japanese.. will SOMEONE get me a darn dictionary... hrmm.. Will Kitty EVER leave BM alone? Whos that new stranger that wanted BMs autograph. Will General Specific ever catch Shee.. ack.. keep forgetting. What are the FFers new plan? Stay tuned for the next episode of .... ... ... F-F-Fa.. OH JUST TELL ME ALREADY! *Director: THE FATAL FRAMERS!! Narrator: THE FATAL FRAMERS!!  
  
Chapter 101 : TheGame In the last episode...  
  
love is in the air as the various FF couples are at 'it', only to be spoilt by pickahu's antics.. why can't he just... go at it with DT?? anyway the only FFer in the right 'frame' of mind is... illy! and she noticed that all their walkings have taken them to...  
  
'hey guys! we're at... the thunder plains! (bum! bum! bum!)' illy pointed out the vast plains where lighting never stop striking...  
  
'oooo! we're almost to the temple of fiends! and i can try to get... my sigil!' BM was jumping up and down, kitty was amused and followed suit!  
  
'er, BM... how the heck are we gonna go across? there's not a single $#%$^ conducting post in sight!' indeed the plains were barren and crossing it would be suicidal...  
  
'Pik! i'm scared!' DT huddled closely to Pikachu... who was secretly in great joy now. 'heh heh, now's my chance!' pikachu leaned closer and closer, but was then patted on the back by BM! (hah! no chance for pik! :P)  
  
'hey, gimme your soul edge! it can conduct the lightning away!' 'No way! I not gonna make my little soul edgy wedgy be fried to crisp!' pikachu became protective of his precious sword, but didn't realise game had his sword. DT rummaged thru her pocket, and kei once again was at her graffiti self... painting 'i conquered the plains! signed mafuyu' all over the ground! kitty was still jumping up and down with BM 'can we go my little magey? can we? can we?' illy pulled her back... 'now don't go out too far my little one...'  
  
red gets her usual bout of amnesia again and was asking everyone who everyone is... then she approached...  
  
'excuse me, who are you?'  
  
'who am i? u dunno?' all turned to look at... somebody. a female with a queer looking dress and queer looking glasses was amongst the FFers... when and where she came from the FFers don't know! (what's with characters appearing out of nowhere? well, who cares? :P)  
  
'i come from the other side of the plains...'  
  
'how did u...'  
  
'yeah yeah, how did i get across... i'm the moderator here! i decide who gets across and who doesn't and seems to me u bunch of misfits don't qualify!'  
  
'why u...'  
  
'i am list-a-shock, moderator and supreme ruler of the thunder plains!' she threw off her cape to reveal... a lightning eating armour!  
  
narrator:will rikku ever overcome her fear of thunder? (director:hey you! would you get your darn script right?? *threw the original script at the narrator* one more time and u're fired... permanently!) narrator: oops, sorry, ahem... will the FFers be able to cross the thunder plains safely? will kei be fined for drawing on list-a-shock's ground? what obstacles will list-a-shock impose on the FFers? will the FFers be forever banned from crossing? (or continuing the story for that matter?) stay tuned for the next 'shocking' episode of... the Fatal Framers! (lightning and thunder streak!) 


	6. Season 2 - Part 4

The Fatal Framers  
  
Season 2 : Part 3  
  
Cast: Demon Tag : The 7-11 Nefertiry: The Insane Pikachu5277: The Odd TheGame: The Karate King TheRopes: The Floating Entity Waterfairy: The Next Maiden Ilysianna: The Sarcastic Kei : The Descriptor Scary_Kitty : The Kawaii AZeeD : The Bringer of the Malice Glare231 : The Wicked Mage Sheena_Bach : The Elfkin somebody : The Forgetful ValmarsWings : The Watcher  
  
Chapter 102 : Glare231  
  
BM turns around to see a tree in the distance, "Uhh.. is that tree following us?"  
  
Everyone turns around as a big sweatdrop appears again over the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Ah well."  
  
*CRASH*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
BM walks up to List-A-Shock, "Heh. Uh. do you think we can go through it now? We've been good little children." She gives him the evil eye as BM jumps back away. "Someone else wanna try?" Narrator: Man that was short. Was Glare in a rush because he has work in 5mins? Will he write something a little more involved later on tonight? Maybe Find out much, much more, on the next episode of. Dragon Ball Z.... *....da da, da da, da, da da. Director: We needa find a new guy again....  
  
Chapter 103 : Pikachu5277  
  
thunder strikes the ground around the ffers and pikachu (freaked out) jumps into DTs arms. after realizing what happened he gets off and puts on a very fake smile. wow! she touched my leg! pikachu thinks. kind of hard not to though. "I know!!" pikachu points at BM. then points down. points at him again and up to list-a-shock. suddenly BM runs up to list-a-shock and attacks with a water spell. it hits list-a-shock and she starts screaming everyone runs including a surprised BM. pikachu starts laughing wakka style. "ha! that wasn't a real attack! that wasn't even BM!!" BM looks over. "good. I'm not going insane. (thunder starts striing trying to hit them but they avid just barely each time. pikachu grabs the gameshark and turns off lightning. they finnally make it through. "whew. that was hard." nef says. ropes and game fall flat on their backs next to each other. pikachu nudges game in the side with his foot pushing him closer to ropes game kicks pikachu in the leg. DT sits down and pikachu runs over beside her "DT?" "yeah?" "I was thinking." DT looks over "what?" "well game and ropes... and nef and dante... you know. we're the only two..." DT does that cute smile that just makes pikachu want to hug her. "we're the only two what?" pikachu starts hesitating  
  
Chapter 104 : TheGame  
  
As Pikachu starts to lean closer to DT, a fierce thundaga came shooting out, pikachu's quick agility saved him and DT from becoming fried! The fierce thundaga came from none other than... List-A-Shock!  
  
'How dare you mock me! All of you shall not pass!'  
  
Ropes came up straight at her face and began her rantings: 'Hey who the HELLo are you? What makes you claim this land to be solely yours? There's not a single sign around here saying property of List-A-Shock, why should we need your approval to pass? We can go where we want and you stay out of it!'  
  
Ropes indeed tried to walk across, but a streak of lightning immediately strikes inches away from her!  
  
'You will not be able to pass without my help... and i will not let you pass!'  
  
At this moment thief, who was itching to steal something for the past few episodes, saw List-A-Shock's armour and thought to himself: 'hmmm, that must be worth a fortune... and i could go past the plains easily!' Thief crept up behind her and.... snatch! But alas thief could only get... one electro marble!  
  
'You pitiful scum! Trying to steal my things! Take that!' A thundaga flashes and hit thief hard! thief groaned in pain and was rolling all over. BM came to tend his fallen comrade, 'somebody! cast a curaga on him! he's gonna KO soon!' The FFers had no idea what to do! Nef wanted to use her parasitic powers, only to be stopped by dante, who fears that she would go out of control.  
  
auron was in no mood to negotiate. he whips out his sword and challenged List-a-Shock! 'You there, i challenge you to a battle! If i win, you would aid us pass, if i lose... we would end our journey here...'  
  
'no auron don't risk it!' waterfairy was deeply concerned about her beau's safety.  
  
'no you shall not challenge me! i want... her...' and she pointed to... illy!  
  
'you... have the looks of a moderator. we shall have a fight of mods...' she chanted some ancient spells and summons... two laptop computers(?!) 'you and i will compete who can shift or delete off topic/undesirable threads in this forum in the fastest time!' the FFers stared, bumused by the challenge ?(.)(.)?  
  
a furious mix of typing and clicking began! illy was scrolling through the 'particular' game forum, and was shocked to find threads that were downright nonsensical, such as 'how to bake a chocolate cake?', 'where do u live?', 'are u single and available?', and also various undesirable threads depicting porn and hentai! over at List-A-Shock's side...  
  
'Hey! that's downright cheating! Illy's forum contained so many off topics and pornographic stuff... while yours is... relatively clean! and say isn't that dating topic quite off?' Nef was furious with the unfairness but List- A-Shock simply brushed her aside!  
  
'mwahahaha! (don't that laugh sounds familiar?) The laptop randomises the forum that we moderate! And besides i'm in a forum called "Gamers' Corn Here" they can post anything they want!'  
  
'man i wanna smack that b*t$h!' ropes went forward but was stopped by game, who calms her down.  
  
Beads of sweat rolled down illy's forehead. never before has she had so many threads to moderate! 'darn, don't these people who post here have a life? I'm getting sick...'  
  
'come on illy! go go go!'  
  
'illy, we're right behind you! FFers all the way!'  
  
But alas List-A-Shock completed her task in less than 15 mins. 'so what have you to say? u've failed the challenge, you may not pass!' The FFers glared at her, BM's shiny yellow eyes turned sinister at her. List-A-Shock remained poised, triumphant looking...  
  
'List-A-Shock!!!' suddenly a vertical rope was dropped from the sky, a figure seems to be sliding down from up there... and she gave List-A-Shock a hard kick to the face!  
  
The figure donned a nice shiny looking blouse, with a pair of wings printed behind... she turned and looked at thief, who was writhing in pain all this while (poor thing!), she chants some words and... cured thief! 'white mage...' BM suddenly goes teary eyes, Kitty noticed it... but the new girl's not WM...  
  
'i am valmar wings from cloud riders wing! i've seen your treachery! now begone!' she casts a spell and something seems to be coming out from List-A- Shock... a strange small but evil looking figure... with pointed ears!  
  
'hey that's.... the bloody idiotic evil Bob B!' game was in a rage that his annoying nemesis is still alive... all these while he has been in spirit form and possessed List-A-Shock!  
  
'allow me!' auron was thirsting for action and immediately sprang forward to slash the evil one!  
  
'mwahahaha! your agility is too low!'  
  
'then try this one!' dante whipped out ebony and ivory and ... bang! bang! the evil one writh in pain... 'argh.... you've haven't seen the last of me yet! i'll take my revenge!' the evil one threw one of his smoke seeds and vanished within...  
  
'who was that guy?' 'nah, just a old green goblin wannabe...'  
  
List-A-Shock woke up and seemed confused by seeing so many people surrounding her. 'who are you people?' nef came forward and proudly declared:'we're the greatest team on earth... or whatever this place is! we're the fatal framers!'  
  
valmar wings was standing there, being admired by BM, but kitty seems jealous... :P  
  
'i see, so you guys wanna pass the thunder plains... oops, the laptop's here already... you have to challenge me to the forum moderating contest to pass you know?'  
  
'hey i have an airship up there...'  
  
'it's ok valmar... i want, a challenge again! and this time i'm sure it's fair!' illy went up and powered up the laptop...  
  
this time everyone watched fervently as illy and List-A-Shock goes head to head in the moderating... the typing was furious and the clicking was swift... none of them seem to be edging out! a close neck to neck fight...  
  
then they both went to the last thread... the 'where is every"body"' thread, both were stuck as to whether they should move this thread away... List-A-Shock chose clear fields(to move)... while illy chose... submit reply(no move) *que sweatdrops*  
  
laptop:illy the mod wins! the thread is not off topic or undesirable.  
  
*que battle win music!*  
  
'yeah Illy you're the best! woohoo! go illy! it's your birthday!' nef jumped for joy and the rest of the FFer were congratulating illy... List-A- Shock looked a bit depressed but then she smiled. 'i've never been beaten before... you're the first in many... centuries... you must be the greatest moderator of all time.. tell me which forum you moderate?' illy glanced at her and said... 'well... it is .... the playboy forum! lol, just joking!'  
  
'well, come on people hop onboard... i mean grab the ropes and let's go by my airship!' hence val and the ffers grabbed hold of the ropes dropped down from the airship and went up! 'good luck guys! come and visit me when you're free!' the ffers waved goodbye and headed to their destination... the temple of fiends!  
  
narrator: all is well for the FFers. who is valmarwings? will she become part of the FFers? wait a min... she already is! will BM fall in love with her and get kitty all jealous and green eyed? what is on the airship? what challenges await the FFers? stay tuned for another exciting episode of... The Fatal Framers! (whew! i get it right this time! )  
  
Chapter 105 : Glare231  
  
~Dear Diary~  
  
The Airship. Does it have a name and where did such a contraption get built? The deck seemed to have been welded with solid oak and the masts wrapped with nothing finer than sheep wool. Sheep Wool? Hmm... The windows seemed nothing less than window pane and in front of the ship a visage of a mermaid was tacked on. It is just as beautiful and amazing as the Valmar girl. She reminds me so much as white mage. Ah well. That is all I am going write right now. I'll continue adding in what I see fit.  
  
~Febtober 23~  
  
"Hey BM!"  
  
*BAM! Shuts his diary and shoves it back in his cloak*  
  
"Uhh.. yea.. Whats up?"  
  
Ropes walks over to the mage, "ValmarsWings is gonna tell us about the ship and stuff. It'll be a little before we get to the Temple of Fiends and get that.. uhh. thing we were gonna get. What was it again.."  
  
"Oh ok. And yea, that thing. So let's go see whats up!"  
  
Ropes and BM walk back towards the deck where the crowd of FFers and VW are waiting.  
  
"OK, not that everyones here. I'd like to welcome you all to Cloud VII. This amazing vessel was concieved and created by the engineer Dr. Cid. The head of technological advancements within the AVALANCHE Rebel Faction. "  
  
Nef is seen jumping up and down with her hand flying through the air, "Uhh.. yes?"  
  
"Whats AVALANCHE?"  
  
"Good question. We are a philanthropy. A group created to ensure that everyone within our lands has the opportunity to create their own l..."  
  
Nef cuts in, "Whats philanthrophy?"  
  
"Uhh.. basially a group set out to bring peace an..."  
  
"Where's Dr. Cid?"  
  
"Umm.. he's at our headquart..."  
  
"How abou..." Dante grabs Nef by the arm and puts his index finger over his mouth. "Oh.. sorry." She smiles widely and shuts her mouth.  
  
BM is standing in awe just glaring at VW. "Wow.. shes hot..."  
  
Kitty notices this and starts poking and tickling BM, but to no repsponse. She explodes in rage. Her eyes grow and her head does that anime thing when the person is mad.. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! SHES ONLY SOME PERSON WITHIN A SECRET FACTION THATS FIGHTING FOR FREEDOM AROUND THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!"  
  
Everyone turns to look at Kitty but BM, as he's still gawking at VW. She kinda cringes and backs away smiling.  
  
"Hrm.. OK. On with the tour. If you would follow me. These stairs lead down to the quarters, engine room, storage room, kitchen, dining room, planning room, chocobo room, lounge room, and captains quarters."  
  
Pikachus raises his hand.  
  
"Uhh.. yes.. Pikachu?"  
  
"Wheres the bathrooms?"  
  
*Que everyone falling down*  
  
"Well.. its down these steps, through the lounge, around the storage room, past the quarters, and the 2nd door on your right."  
  
"GOT IT!" He rushes through the doors holding his pants.  
  
"OK! Now. Those steps over there lead to the upper deck and the navigation room. Please. The navigation room is only admitted for employees. Well. I know you all had a long day and I suggest you all rest. It'll be awhile until we get to the Temple of Fiends. Good Night you all."  
  
VW and the rest of the FFers head toward the quarters to take a well deserved rest. *Later that night*  
  
BM slides out of his bed and jumps down from the bunk. "OW!!"*Covers his mouth.. Glare looks down to see thiefs dagger sticking through his foot.. *Que tears*  
  
He races outside, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
He looks down at the injure and wraps it with a piece of cloth then walks over to the open deck. "Uh.. whats this?" Theres a blitzball sitting in the middle of deck. All of a sudden he gets a..  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Guy: Hah.. Look at him. Nothing but a weak black apprentice. You'll never become as great as me kid!  
  
kid BM: I hate you... *Sniffles*  
  
Guy: Thats right. Go ahead and cry. Thats what you've always been good at. You'll never be able to be better than me. Hell. You can't even do my trademark spell. The Blitz-off blast."  
  
The guy tosses a blitz ball to the ground and thrusts his hands forward. A blast of air pushes it forward, he then thrusts his hands from the ground up, sending the ball flying straight into the air. Then he jumps high into the air and throws his fist forward knocking it striaght toward the ground. Just before it his he fired a red beam at the ball. The ball explodes on the ground, ripping the grass apart and sending a shockwave through the field.  
  
Guy: Hah, You should just train to become a fighter. All you'd have to worry about are swords. hahahah  
  
~Reality~  
  
"No.. dad. I'm better than you.."  
  
BM walks up to the ball. Thrusts his hands forward. THe ball blasts away from him You'll never be better than me kid. Launches his hands in the air. Give up Jumps in the air and pounds his fist toward the ground. This is it. Once again your going to fall short. Before it hit the water, he launches a red beam, "I HATE YOU!!!" The ball explodes on the surface of the water and crashes on the ocean bed, sending a slight tremor throughout the ocean. He lands on his feet, "I'm BETTER than you."  
  
Just as he turned around a gyu is standing looking at him, "Uhh.. that was my blitzball. It did have my name, Tidus, on it." BMs face turns red as he walks away with Tidus staring on. He made his way up to the top deck and sees Kitty there.  
  
"Hey. Whats up? No tickle or chasnig tonight?"  
  
Kitty just has this sad look on her face, "No.. I don't know."  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
".. It's just. You like that VW, don't you?"  
  
BM has a confused look on his face, "Uhh... she is pretty cool."  
  
Kitty just turns around and walks back down the steps, "I'm sorry for always bothering you."  
  
BM tries calling out to her but steps back, "Wow... never seen her like this. Maybe she needs a puppy. I haven't heard her rant on about them in awhile."  
  
BM stands on the deck and continues staring at the moon as he notices a young walking below deck towrd Tidus.  
  
"Tidus I.."  
  
"Yuna. It's done..."  
  
BM walks over to the opposite side, "mushy losers.."  
  
The night continues you as the rest of the FFers continue dreaming the dreams that they dream. Narrator: Wow! That was long! I hope Glare never writes anyhting like THAT again. Sheesh. Talk about.. err.. BM has a diary? Wonder what else he's written on it. Are these Avalanche people and Dr. Cid big players in this world? What exactly were out FFers going to the Temple of Fiends for again since they got their other friends back? What's up with Kitty? Is her mind off in another country? What was with that flash back of BMs and haha.. aren't Tidus and Yuna losers? (j/king) More stuff to happen, on the next enthralling episode of.. THE FATAL FRAMERS!! *Que DBZ ending music*  
  
Chapter 106 : Nefertiry  
  
Everyone resting in their quarters. Nef was sitting there watching Dante sleep peacfully. "Awww....he's so cute when he's sleeping....then again he's cute when he's awake too." Hearing something outside the window, she gets up and takes a peek, noticing...Tidus and Yuna walking by the railing, overlooking the clouds. Nef's eyes getting big OO "Oh no!" Thinking of DT and Pika "I can't let her see Tidus!!" She gets up, kisses Dante on the forhead and walks out of the room, heading over to where Tidus and Yuna are. Behind the couple, Nef tries to figure out a way to talk to Tidus "Um...." both Tidus and Yuna turn around. Tidus seeing Nef "you look familiar.....Hey! You're that girl that likes my boy Squall!" Nef looking bewildered and hoping Dante didn't hear that, glares at Tidus "Not like he would care but he missed out, I got myself a bishie now." Yuna just stands there looking irritated at the fact that Tidus hadn't even introduced her. Nef smiling "Hi Yuna, I know who you are." Yuna narrows her eyes at Nef suspiciously and tries to pull Tidus away from her. "Tidus, I need to talk to you..." Yuna jumps in "I don't think so......whatever your name is." Nef looking shocked at Yuna's behavior "It's Nefertiry, and you sure as hello didn't act like that in the game, what gives???" Yuna grabbing tidus "I don't want you talking to that....that slut!" Nef devastated and Yuna's words gets pissed and eyes start glowing! "Excuse me???" Tidus remembering Nef burning Laurina and her whole squadron back at the mansion ushers Yuna to be quiet! Yuna refusing "Oh , she wants to fight now, well fine, I summon Ifrit!" Ifrit shows up and gets into a fighting stance! Everyone of the FFers hear the collision the Aeon made and runs out of their rooms! Nef staring at Ifrit and says "Oh no you just Di'int (ghetto style)summon the big fire puppy on me!" Kitty perks up when she hears puppy and sees Ifrit. "PUPPY!" jumping up and down Nef staring at Tidus "I was going to tell you to stay away from DT!" Yuna hearing DT sneers "DT? ANother slut of the crew hun?" Nef beyond pissed starts to glare at Yuna "NO YOU DIDN'T just call my friend a slut! That's it! YOu wanna go summoning someone? I got a lil sumthin-sumthin for your arse!" Nef doing a lil' summoning dance and all of a sudden, the sky lights up and this huge black dragon looking creature races to the ship and lands with a force! Then it moves to Nef's side, picks her up and hugs her, then sits her back down. Yuna shocked "Bahamut! But you're MY aeon!" Bahamut charging his flares growls "Nef and I go way back, she raised me from a hatchling and is like a mother to me. I vowed to be her guardian if it ever came down to it...sorry Yuna, you've messed with the wrong person!" Bahamut fires his 3 hit flares and Ifrit couldn't even stand a chance, and gets knocked to the ground! Narrator: Oh boy! Yuna's twisted personality revealed. How dare she call Nef and DT sluts! What was she thinking! And Tidus, why didn't he speak up to Yuna and tell her everything was ok? How will DT react to seeing Tidus. Did Dante hear about the Squall comment, if so hopefully he heard what Nef said afterwords...you know how some people just hear bits and pieces and all hello breaks loose! And Kitty, she found Puppy Ifrit! Nef and Bahamut, huh? What other secrets is she holding? Stay tuned for the next semi- exciting episode of The Fatal Fantasies! play theme music now Director "YOU'RE FIRED!!!"  
  
Chapter 107 : Glare231  
  
BMs mouth dropped as he witnessed the battle. "Wow. That's bahamut? Cool. But wait. I've seen 6 other so called 'Bahamuts'. Wonder which one is the real one? Eh ah well. heh... atleast Kitty found a new puppy or what not. So I guess I'm safe now. Yea.. safe.. I guess.. hmm.."  
  
Glare lays his chin on his cupped hands and continues watching the commotion from the the upper deck.  
  
Chapter 108 : Pikachu5277  
  
"mmmmmm! marshmallow!" pikachu sits in his fantasy world eating a big marshmallow. he finishes and wakes up. "oww. my stomach hurts! and whare's my pillow?" he hiccups and a few feathers come out. "huh. strange..." he hears a huge bang and runs out smashing into dante. he falls backwards...  
  
"mmmmm! marshma... hey! theres nothing here! DT? wheres the... hey! where's dt? I don't like fantasy world anymore!!" grabs a lobster that appears out of no where "hi ho old chap! how you do today?" the lobster says. "can you pinch me on the nose to wake me up? pleeez!!!" the lobster looks at pikachu strange "quite an odd request but I guess I will" he pinches pikachu on the nose... "I thnk he's coming to." pikachu wakes up to see DT plugging his nose. "hey! you're not a lobster!" pikachu says. DT quirks her brow "ok. what was he eating?" nef says. "well I ate a big marshmallow in my dream and now my pillow is gone. I wonder where it is..."  
  
Chapter 109 : Glare231  
  
"OK everyone. ETA to the Temple of Fiends in, a little bit."  
  
The FFers huddled around the Light warriors, Well. I just remembered why we're heading there. There is an ancient old guy that can give us Light Warriors a new special power that is immensely incredible and overwhelming unimaginable."  
  
Everyone just looked at BM blankly.  
  
"Well. RM will take it over."  
  
Red Mage steps up, "Hrm.. Well the structure of this complex is very simple. Stone slabs meshed together to form the temple. There are six levels to this temple. Each with it's own element. The fifth level is unknown as of right now. Heres a quick sketch of each level:" *Whips out a handdrawn, not to scale map.*  
  
--------  
  
| |_| |  
  
| |?| |  
  
| | | |  
  
---_---- Level 1: Air Floor  
  
--------  
  
| |_| |  
  
| |?| |  
  
| | | |  
  
---_---- Level 2: Earth Floor  
  
--------  
  
| |_| |  
  
| |?| |  
  
| | | |  
  
---_---- Level 3: Fire Floor  
  
--------  
  
| |_| |  
  
| |?| |  
  
| | | |  
  
---_---- Level 4: Water Floor  
  
--------  
  
| |_| |  
  
| |?| |  
  
| | | |  
  
---_---- Level 5: ????  
  
-------  
  
| |  
  
| old |  
  
| guy |  
  
---_--- Level 6: Old Guy room "Now. Only the Light Warriors are able to enter the Old Guy room because of it's sacred and holy aura that surrounds it. But I'm sure you all will be rewarded upon victory. We must be wary, however, for each level. In the middle. Is a fiend guardian."  
  
Kitty jumps in, "Are there and PUPPIES!!"  
  
BM whips out a scooby doo stuffed animal from his robe and tosses it at Kitty, "OOOO!!!!!"  
  
VW announces, "OK, everyone. We're just about there. Please start gathering up all of your materials and possessions and head over to the ropes located at both sides of the air ship and be ready to descend.  
  
BM raises his hand and starts talking, "Are YOU coming with us Val?"  
  
"Huh.. well. I don.."  
  
"AWESOME! We should all get a buddy system incase we get separated or something. Me and Val are one team!"  
  
*Que Sweatdrop*  
  
Kitty drops her puppy and gives BM a little frustrated yet sad look, but then sees Scooby Doo and pounces back on it." Narrator: The Temple of Fiends approaches. BUM BUM BUM.... What reward are our Light Warriors going to recieve from the old guy? WHat will the FFers recieve for getting the Light Warriors to the old guy. What will Val and Avalanche recieve for taking the FFers and the Light Warriors to the temple? What will Dr. Cid get for building the airship for Val and AVALANCHE .. CROWD: SHUT UP! Narrator: Hrmm.. What kind of ultimate fiend awaits our heroes on each floor? And who designed that place? It's like a big room with a smaller one inside. Pretty pathetic and small. The story will unfold on the enxt episode of. FINAL FANTASY! *Que FF music*  
  
Director: Hmm.. well it all DOES seem like Final Fantasy now. wierd......  
  
Chapter 110 : Nefertiry  
  
While Pikachu has his nonsense-like dreams, the comotion of Yuna and Nef continue. Val surprised to see this after she informs the group that they were almost at the temples, "What's going on?!" staring at Nef and Yuna tearing into eachother, ripping hair out, clawing eachother. que sound of cats fighting Waterfairy shaking her head "I don't know, I came out here to see Nef and Bahamut against Yuna and Ifrit! Then they dispelled their aeons and now they're tearing into each other! And Nef is kicking arse! GO NEF!!" Tidus just standing there watching the fight, grinnning. Ropes angry at Tidus "What the hello are you grinning about! Stop them!" Tidus running his hands through his hair "It's nice to be fought over..." Rope pops Tidus up side the head "Baka! Yuna's the only one fighting for you, Nef is fighting for DT because she was called a slut!" camera pans over to Kitty putting bows in Ifrit's hair, pans back over to cat fight "You *beep* how dare you *beep* me and my friend a *beep* slut!! My motichondria will melt you into ectoplasmic GOO you goody-goody wanna-be, sending, trifling, no good 2-faced......person!!" Yuna brushing hair off of her dress "Yeah, well I'll do a sending and send you to Austrailia to live with that crocodile hunter!" Nef glaring with glowing eyes "Send this you Heffer!" ZAP An energy shot right into Yuna's gut! "umpf!" Dante running out of the room sees his lil' Nef in a fight and takes out ebony, firing a shot in the air to stop all the comotion! Nef and Yuna stop in mid swing with black eyes, and torn clothes, and patches of hair missing. Nef straightening up and fixing her hair "Um...hi baby. Did you sleep good?" Dante smiles and was about to tell her then snaps out of it and demands to know what's going on. Kei explained everything to Dante and then Dante looks over at Tidus "What the inferno is wrong with you man! Can't you keep control of your woman, damn! She's got like multiple personality syndrom and what not!" Tidus looking at Yuna who's hair looks like she was in a dryer and clothes all torn "Yeah, I know..it's all those summonings. I think they did something to her brain." DT finally walking throught he crowd and sees Tidus and glares at him with anger. Tidus smiles "Hi DT." She just ignores him and looks at Nef "Are you ok, what's going on?" Nef just walks off and grabs DT, "I'll tell you later, come on." Game and Ropes staring at Tidus all angrily and walk off hand in hand to another part of the ship to be alone... Game stares into Ropes' eyes and comments on how beautiful she is. Blushing, she turns her head and looks out towards the sky, then rests her head on his chest. "This feels.....right." Game smiling and wrapping his arms around her just sighs in agreement. Dante angry decides to go off on the deck and practice sword techniques and Devil Trigger stuff until they get to the temple. Kitty is still putting bows on Ifrit. BM goes over to Val and smiles.....only no one can see it since his face isn't shown. "Er......so.......Val.........what's your sign....I MEAN! What does that sign say over there that's on that cloud?" Val smirking "It says, this way to Temple of the Fiends." BM "OH........how did you learn how to read that?" Val looking confused "It's in English...." BM trying to save face "I know! I know...I was just saying...er..nevermind." Pikachu still dreaming of bizzarre things and no more pillows in sight as he has his mouth full of feathers, mumbling something about Marshmellows. Finally the team arrives to their destination. Val announces on the intercom "We are finally arriving to our destination. Please put your trays and seats to their upright positions, seat belts on and the no smoking sign will light up shortly. Thank you for flying with us, we hope you enjoyed your stay." Everyone gathers round and slides down the ropes to enter the temple. When they get to the entrance, Game notices a pentagram with 5 movable blocks with shinto symbols on it. "Um, that looks familiar!" Illy walks up to the door since she is the brains of the group and decides to crack the code. After she moves the blocks, they door opens and the group hesitantly walks in. Kitty lagging behind has Ifrit on a leash with many bows on his his mane. "Now Iffy, stay here, Mommie's gonna go inside for a little bit ok? in baby voice Mommie wuvs you! Yes she does! Yes she does!" Ifrit just sits there looking defeated and humiliated at what's become of him. o_o Kitty finally joins the group inside. When they were finally all in, the door behind them slammed and then a ghostly, insane laugh echoed in the distance! Val never beeing in that situation before jumps! "W...what w-was THAT!" Nef looking around realizes that a lot of things look familiar.."Hmm....stairway......doors..." She pulls out her Ghostviewer 3000 (tm) Digital Camcorder with shinto impressions on the lense and looks around. "Uh oh.......we're in a different version of Himuro mansion! This one is altered...it's 10 times bigger than the original and it seems to be connected to multiple planes." BM looking at Nef in confusion "How the heck do you know all that?" Nef still looking through her GV camcorder states "There's a sign right there in English that says 'YOu are now in altered version of Himuro mansion. This mansion is 10 Times larger than the original and has multiple planes connected to this place. Pleae enjoy your stay.'" Narrator: It looks like the FFers have found there way into a more bizzare situation landing into an altered and more dangerous version of the himuro mansion! Layers upon layers of levels in this abomination awaits to be explored. What lies in store for our FFers? What's with BM missing out on signs? Stay tuned for the next episode of The Fatal Framers. play theme music now  
  
Chapter 111 : Waterfairy  
  
As our trusty FF'rs look around waterfairy notices a shiny glowing rune on a door to the left. She walks over and examines it for a minutes. "Hey DT, do me a favor and look for something that matches this in your nifty pocket" DT stops looking at Pikachu and starts digging. After throwing out a couple packets of Stank-a-Way, a canister of tear gas, and a few bags of chips, she manages to find a rune that looks just like the one on the door. Waterfairy takes it and goes up to the door. Suddenly the door swings open to reveal a long dark passageway. Waterfairy grabs Auron, and they and the rest of the FF'rs Start to stroll down the corridor..... *TO BE CONTINUED* Narrator: What will happen to our heroes next time?? And what terrors await them?? Find out next time on the 24-hour Olsen twin marathon... (Director shoots Narrator)  
  
*que music*  
  
Chapter 112 : Glare231  
  
"Man this is a LOOOOONG corridor." BM complains as he follows his new infatuation Val. *Que Vals sweatdrop*  
  
WF points out something, "HEY! Look! What is that?"  
  
Everyone comes to a halt as Nef starts whimpering "OH MY! It's a g-g-ghost! I guess we ARE back in the Himuro mansion. Altered one atleast.."  
  
BM jumps in, "WAIT! I've seen that thing before." He whips out his Nintendo Power Final Fantasy guide book and starts flipping through the pages. "I knew it! It's the Guardian of the Air crystal. TIAMET! but.. it's a ghost.. That can't be right.."  
  
Tiamet:The air... the air.. you'll never get the air crystal...d-I-e  
  
Kitty pulls her scooby doo close to her and cringes behind Nef, "He's no puppy! He's just poopy."  
  
Everyone turns to look at her but then turn back towards the ghost of Tiamet as it slowly phases toward them. Narrator: Hello everyone. My name is Bob. I am your new narrator. I hope you enjoyed the episode. I highly enjoyed it and.. *BANG* Director: That's it. I'm taking over this from now on. *coughs* Uh-Oh. IT'S TIAMET! THE AIR GUARDIAN! But a ghost? And if that's Tiamet, then isn't this the Temple of Fiends? But the sign said it was Himuro Mansion. Wait a second. Maybe The Himuro Mansion and The Temple of Fiends are somehow interconnected within some unearthly plane. Man this is wierd. Find out what will happen on the next episode of *Que Music* THE FINAL FATAL FANTASY FRAMERS!!  
  
Producer: dammit. Now I need to find a new narrator AND new director cause your fired!  
  
Chapter 113 : Kei  
  
Menecingly, Tiamat glides towards our heros, who are either scared, determined to kill it or hiding behind Nef. Dante, Game, and Pikachu ready themselves for an attack while BM is readying an earth spell. Tiamat pauses, seeing the groups readied efforts and waves it's long neck around as a shrill sound that could only be described as laughter, escaped from it's throat. "It's laughing at us!" DT yelled, sifting through her pocket for something to use, then was struck with the Brilliant Idea(tm). "Wait! It's a ghost! FFers! READY THE CAMERAS!!" On cue, lightbulbs went on in their heads and everyone, except Dante, Val and BM, pulled out their trusty ghost capturing cameras. After wiping off the layers of dust that accumulated on their neglected cameras, DT, Nef, Kitty, Game, Pikachu, Waterfairy and Ropes started snapping away at the ghost dragon. The cameras didn't seem to have an effect on the beast as it, once more, let out the shrill mocking noise and continued to move closer. "It's not working!" Kitty cried, trying to quickly re-load her camera. Nef lowered her camera and quickly turned to DT. "We have no choice." she declared. "DT, fish in your pocket for the 90m film!" Almost instantly, DT produced several golden rolls of 90m film from her pocket and tossed them to everyone. "I'm way ahead of ya." Tiamat kept a steady pace in it's advance, but, to several nervous camera wielders who are trying like mad to reload their cameras, it seemed to move a lot faster. Finally, Nef and Game were the first to reload their cameras and instantly started snapping away at the ghost dragon. They were followed by Pik, Kitty and Ropes and Waterfairy. The flashing of cameras was all that the dead guardian could see and the nagging feeling of becoming weaker and weaker from the flashes sent the dragon in to a flailing rage, stopping it dead in it's tracks(no pun intended). "It's working!" Pikachu called as moral boost for the others so the ferver for killing the damn thing would go up. Tiamat's massive wings and tail whipped wildly around, phasing through the walls on either side of it and the floor below. Thin beams of red light shot from it's see-thorugh body and went directly into the ghost busting cameras, empowering them. Letting out one final loud roar of anguish, Tiamat's form slowly disapated into energy that went flying into the groups cameras. "Whew!" Game let out a huge sigh and stuffed his camera away. "Look." Dante pointed at the back of the room, where a huge white crystal was floating above an even larger oriental looking pedistal that reminded the verteren FFers of the Blinding Room. On the crystal was painted the message "Kei wuz her-" with a stream of black paint running down the crystal and splattering the nice carpet. Near the crystal was a paintbrush stained with black paint. "I thought we were missing someone." Kitty remarks as she picks up the paintbrush. DT examines the crystal closely with the aid of her 'Guide to Mysterious Floating Rocks and their Purposes' "The crystal had something to do with it." she said, after reading a couple of paragraphs. "It's got several connections with the rest of the house...so it could lead to several different rooms." "So, basically, we have no idea where the hell she is?" Game asks, the tone of 'this-can't-be-fargen-happening!' thick in his voice. "Dammit! Can't she stop doing stupid stuff for two seconds?!" "Lay off...she'll be ok." Nef pats Game on the shoulder. "This is an alternate Himuro Mansion...she'll most likely be looking for Mafuyu." ------  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else in the mansion...  
  
------ Kei is curled up in a corner behind some punched out screens that are adjacent to, what looks like the Himuro Grand Hall...the only place besides the Stairwell that completely scares the daylights out of her. The only noticable difference in the room is that there are several large bloodstains that paint not only the floor and screens, but the walls and ceiling aswell. "I'm not scared of the dark. Nothing is coming to get me. I'm perfectly fineit'salrighttheotherswillbehereanyminutenow..." Kei mumbles to herself, rocking back and forth and trying to be as scarce as possible. The sound of a regular door opening and closing on the other side of the closed sliding doors, followed by the sounds of footsteps hit Kei's ears like a hammer and she freezes in fear. The sliding of two doors on a track echo in the empty Grand Hall along with more soft footsteps moving around. Then the second pair of sliding doors opens, almost too abruptly, causing Kei to jump slightly but remain frozen to her hiding spot. Peeking out of one of the punched out screen squares, she sees a tall, dark silhouette at the final set of sliding doors and the figure's hands reaching for the door grips. "I'mnothereI'mnothereI'mnothereI'mnothereSomebodyhelpmeplease..." Kei hears the sound of the doors sliding open and covers her head with her arms.  
  
Narrator: Alrighty...Will the other FFFFers find their way through the huge mansion? Will Kei manage not to piss herself? And what other rooms does this strage altered Himuro Mansion hold for our heros? Stay tuned for our next exciting episode!  
  
Chapter 114 : Pikachu5277  
  
after defeating the tia-whatsis pikachu sits down and starts to speak. "guys. I need to tell you something..." everyone looks at him. DT looks hopeful. "guys... I'm a summoner." everyone looks shocked. "Hey cool! my pika's a summoner!! uh guys?"nef wispers something in her ear and she looks like she's going to cry "my pika's going to die???"ropes pats her shoulder. "I have all up to shiva." (OOC: I'm on the airship fighting that... thing.)  
  
-----------------  
  
meanwhile  
  
----------------- as kei still curls up in a little ball the door opens and she hears a voice. "nef?" she runs out to see it's not nef. It's game! "hey game! where are the others?" she asks. he grunts. "jeez. you're pale. did you get scared by something?" she hears a noise behind her and looks back. she looks at game again to see he's gone and pika is there. "uh... hi pika. where'd gamee go? and where are your feet?... oh MY GAWD!!!" she shrieks and runs off.  
  
Chapter 115 : Demon Tag  
  
DT fights back her tears.  
  
"No...It can't be!" she whispered.  
  
Ropes and Nef watch DT with a heavy heart. Knowing if they were in her situation they would be doing the same.  
  
Pikachu walks over to DT. Not sure what to say, Not sure what to do. He sighs putting a hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
DT begins to cry softly, doing her best to hide her pain.  
  
Dante frowns, pushing his Bishie white bangs from hs eyes.  
  
"UH Uh...If theres one thing I hate is woman shedding tears." Dante looking to his Neffy.  
  
"There has to be someway...to keep Pika alive so he can...you know.."  
  
Nef sighs. Turning to the rest of the Fatal Framers.  
  
Red taps Ropes looking lost as usual.  
  
"Uhhh...? who's Pikachu again?"  
  
Ropes growls smacking Red.  
  
"AHOU!!  
  
BM scratchs his chin.  
  
"No this just won't do. The Fatal Framers would not be the fatal framers without Pikachu and his Soul edge ...hmmmm"  
  
The FFErs sat in silence. with only the sound of Red rubbing her dome after ropes brutal attack.  
  
DT finally raised her gaze to Pika, who was staring back at her.  
  
Her teary pools overflowed.  
  
"My Pika can't die. He can't!!!" She siffled. Suddenly throwing her arms around Pika and holding him tight.  
  
"I won't let you die... I won't"  
  
Pikachu sighed again wrapping her in his embrace.  
  
Nef, Ropes,Bm and Red pull out tissues and start to cry.  
  
"Its so sad...."  
  
Auron who had been leaning against the wall watching this dramatic scene, decided he would chime in.  
  
"Well...There is a way..."Auron replied.  
  
The FFRs look to Auron.  
  
"But It may be even more difficult than, letting Pikachu call the Final Summoning."  
  
"Well ..don't keep us in suspence old man what is it? " Dante grumped.  
  
....  
  
"What did you say?" Aurons aura flared, as he grabed his sword on his back.  
  
"Uh OH he used the big O word..."Red cringed. Narrator:  
  
What will become of DT beloved Pika? will Auron tell the FFer how to save him ? or will he just kill Dante for saying he was old?Should the fatal framers wear name tags for the sake of poor Red? Find out on the next episode of FATAL FRAMER.  
  
(play sad music)  
  
Chapter 116 : Pikachu5277  
  
they start walking around again and smash right into kei. litteraly. "ooooww!! we're not bowling pins!!"nef yells. "at least we're back together" game says. kei runs over to pikachu. looks at his feet and smacks him upside the head. "aaah! what was that for!" pikachu yells "oh sorry. saw a shape shifter ghost. hey. why is everyone crying?" they explain about pikachu. and they walk off. "there you go again chap! you screwed up the mood again!" the lobster yells, floating above his head. "shut up!" pikachu yells and eats him. "mmmm lobsteryyyy..." they enter a room with 14 doors. "It says 'enter these doors and face your worst fear in order to get passed and live to see beer'... these guys really need to work on their rhymes..."DT reads from a japanese translation book from her pocket. "I guess a door for each of us" auron says. they all walk into the door.  
  
"hee hee!!" pikachu looks at a huge pile of candy and jumps in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! IT TASTES LIKE BROCCOLLI" pikachu yells. realizing he has to eat all of it to get out.  
  
Chapter 117 : Glare231  
  
BM walks through his special door. *VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
"WHOA!!"  
  
He leaps over the barricade to his left as he sees a car whiz by him. All of a sudden some people come running up to him, "HURRY! YOUR A LAP BEHIND! GO! GO! GO!"  
  
He's tossed a helmet that gets smashed over his head as a car comes revving up toward him.  
  
"HURRY! GET IN!"  
  
BM gets shoved in and takes the controls, "What the..."  
  
*GREEN LIGHT!*  
  
"GO GO!" The guy with the headset yells.  
  
BM, still not knowing what the hell is going on, puts the machine into first gear and revs it to 8000rpms, spinning his tires and leaving rubber behind him. ah well.. hehe.. time for my mad driving skills  
  
BMs radio in his helmet bleeps on, "OK! Your running in 3rd with your RUF CTR2. The lead car is about 1 min 23seconds in front. If it was any other car, you'd easily catch up. But because its a Jaguar XJR road car, you'll need to be driving near flawless. Your goal is to recapture 1st place and win this race within the alloted amount of laps. If you don't achieve victory, you'll be forever trapped in this world and you'll NEVER see your felle FFers again."  
  
BM is glued to his seat with sweat flowing down his forehead, "Crap.. Well, my Jeep is ALOT different than this! I mean come on! 220 hp compared to 900???"  
  
The radio clicks on again, "OK you will have 5 laps. Your laps will start once you cross the start line which is after the next turn. Good Luck."  
  
"Crap crap crap crap crap..."  
  
*START LINE* *GO!*  
  
BM forgets everything and starts concentrating at the task at hand, "OK! I've raced others before.. No biggie..."  
  
He puts the petal to the metal, feeling his body get crushed into the leather bound seat. His chest starts feeling like its caving in. *79mph- 99mph-155mph-203mph-BRAKE!!!-56mph*  
  
The force of the brake and immediate turn sends the RUF (it's a porsche like car. for those that don't know. ) into a deathly side slide. The tires squeal and rubber goes flying. "COME ON!!!" He regains control of the car just as it's about to hit the wall. "HAH! OK, I'm at a complete stop.. great."  
  
"VROOOOOM"  
  
BM cringes as another car flys by him.  
  
Radio clicks on, "4th Place! GET MOVING! Leader is 1 lap 45seconds ahead!"  
  
BM thrusts the machine back in first. He feels the transmission shift and all 4 tires start blowing rubber behind him. *0mph-(2.5seconds later) 63mph- (4.6seconds later) 111mph*  
  
BM passes the slower Viper GTS and finally catches up to the 2nd place car. A TVR Tuscan Speed 12. He gets side by side with the V-12 monster. The revving of the high octane vehicle blows BMs eardrums into a frenzy. The smell of burning oil and gallons of gasoline fills his nose. "I CAN'T LOSE!" He shifts it quickly into 5th gear, spinning his tires and taking off, *199mph* A sharp left comes up. BM slams on the brakes, turns the wheel sharply to the left and just as the car starts losing control, shifts the wheel back the other way, pulls the e-brake, and downshifts to 2nd. His backend starts fishtailing but he regains control and blows on through the turn.  
  
*2 Laps remaining*  
  
Radio buzzes, "KEEP ON GOING! Your only down 35 seconds to the lead car!"  
  
BM quickly makes his way through the gears when all of a sudden he hears a big *THUD* One of his motor mounts cracked and fell through onto the track. He can feel his engine bouncing around under the hood. Banging on the metal as he revs up. "Oh crap! If I lose the other on, bye bye motor!!"  
  
He continues pressing on knowing a pitstop would surely take him out of the race. He slams on the gas, pushing 200s on the straight away then slamming on the brakes, countersteering and sliding into the turn. 1 lap remaining. "Sheet! He's almost done!!"  
  
He double clutches into 3rd gear and tosses the engine into a frenzy. *150mp-(double clutch)145mph-185mph*  
  
"I SEE HIM!"  
  
The RUF starts pulling up to the 1st place Jag.  
  
"HAH! I'm faster than you!!!"  
  
He starts pulling alongside of the XJR when all of a sudden it turns into BM!  
  
His RUF starts sliding everywhere as the last motor mounts starts rattling, "ACK!! I CANT LOSE CONTROL!"  
  
He gets straight and then floors it to catch back up. The final turn comes up as BM lets the Jag take the first turn, "I'll get him on the straight."  
  
The Jags massive 6 cylinder 799hp engine roars to life, sending smoke straight into BMs view, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He flicks open a small switch on his shifter knob. Around the little red button, the words, "Go Baby, Go!" Are inscribed. A large evil grin stretches on BMs face (if you could see it), "Sucka!"  
  
"Pushes the red button*  
  
The boost of nitrous gets shot straight into the cylinders. The quick boost throws BM into his seat, knocking the air out of his lungs and causing his nose to bleed. His eyes turn red. *199mph-Nitrous-220mph-250-..* The car starts shaking violently as bolts from his manifold starts shooting out from the engine compartment *...275mph* He flys by the Jag.  
  
*FINISH LINE*  
  
The crowd erupts as the RUF wins the race. BMs eyes go upside Us and he starts pounding the air with his fist when all of a sudden he notices he's going 280mph with a sharp 90 degree turn in 5-4-3-2 (CRAP!!!)1- A bright blinding flash rushes BM as he appears back in the mansion. He turns around to see the special doors behind him and a KEG OF BEER!!  
  
"Hmm.. I guess I made it out before anyone else. BAHAHA!!! MORE BEER FOR ME!!"  
  
The little mage rushes over to the keg, pumps up the tapper and tosses the nozzle in his mouth.  
  
*SPEW!!*  
  
"What the heck?!?! THIS ISN'T BEER!!! IT'S!! ARGH!!!!!"  
  
He runs over to a little fountain in the corner and starts washing out his mouth. Narrator: Whoa that was cool! I wonder what kind of crazy world the other FFers are in. Will they all make it out safely? And DAMN! BM IS a great driver! NOT beer? What else could be yello.. er.. GROSS!! Find out what happens to the others on the next installment of.. THE FATAL FRAMERS!!!!  
  
Chapter 118 : Pikachu5277  
  
pikavhu starts crying after a few pounds of candy. "it tastes like vegetables I thought my worst fear had something to do with DT and tomatoes..."a little window appears and he sees Bm sitting outside. hey! he's done??" pikachu summons all of his aeons and tells them to burn all of the candy and melt it. once they are done pikachu dips his finger in the liquid and tries it. "Hey! this tastes like pure sugar!" a few minutes later Bm sees pikachu appear out of no where on the other side of the doors where he appeared. "I goth thplinterth in ma mouf!!" he goes to drink from the keg and spits it out. the splinters jump off of his tounge and run away from the taste "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT STUFF?!?!?!" pikachu yells at BM who is still at the cooler. he looks at the doors to see small windows on them. pikachu and BM have a sign on theirs saying 'CLEARED' on them  
  
Chapter 119 : Pikachu5277  
  
(starts making an idea on how to get DT to like him again) ummm... (singing)  
  
DT is the greatest! (daadaa da daaaaaa)  
  
she is my favorite...-est (daadaa da daaaaa)  
  
she was my girl and I will now unfurl  
  
my plan to get her baaaaaaaaaack!!! (da dum dum dummmmmm.) (que sweat drops) first I will. tie up all of the other males and hisd ethem in a closet! then DT won't have anyone else to go to! but neither will no one else... (thinks of kitty poking him) or not... maybe I should show her the song  
  
Chapter 120 : Glare231  
  
BM takes a glance over at Pik as he seems to be talking to himself and rambling on about something consisting with DT.  
  
"Umm.. pik? What are you doing?"  
  
"SHHHH!! I'm trying to get DT back!!! ...."  
  
BM just turns around and pulls out a ps1 with the portable tv screen and plops in RPG Maker, "HAH! DOA Snap! Man this game is gonna rock! Taking pictures of DOA characters! Ah crap... The graphics seem not top of the line. Screw it then.."  
  
Takes out the cd and throws it, crashing against the wall. "I guess the playstation sucks ace now. Ah well."  
  
The little mage sets the system on fire and pulls out a magazine from his other super-secret robe pocket. His eyes light up and mouth drops, "awesome! PlayMage.." O_O Narrator: O_O Can someone get me a copy of THAT magazine!! Wha, oh. blah blah Fatal Framers....  
  
Chapter 121 : Pikachu5277  
  
pikachu pulls out his label maker. makes 500½  
  
labbels saying 'pika luvs DT' and tapes them all over the place... including on BM.  
  
the moral" never be in the same room as pika when his hormones kick in.  
  
Chapter 122 : Pikachu5277  
  
suddenly everyone pops out of their doors some whimpering , some just glad to be out. DT seems to be awake but unconcious repeating "pikadeadpikadeadpikadead!" pikachu lans down to look at her to see if she's all right. "uh..." she looks at him and just sort of stare at each other for a bit she stands up a bit unbalanced and smiles. "er... heh heh..." she tries to keep her balance but sort of falls to pikachu. he catches her but he also falls backwards and soon are on the floor, pikachu thinking 'now's my chance!!' pikachu hugs dt and brings his head up a bit and kisses her. they both close their eyes and sort of relax. game whispers to nef. "and to think I thought I was good when I kissed ropes and we were vertical!" nef smiles and laughs a little bit. Bm pulls out a radio and starts plaing the music from the romantic scene from FFX (the part where tidus and yuna glide through the water kissing) pikachu and Dt stop kissing and half fall asleep, Dt does fall asleep feeling safe with Pikachu there. soon pikachu falls asleep grinning.  
  
BM turns off the music and whispers to everyone not to drink the beer quietly as to not wake the sleeping couple. they decide at this time that it would be a good idea to rest.  
  
Chapter 123 : Glare231  
  
BM is standing with his radio in one hand and looks around. Takes a glance at Kitty then back over toward everyone, "Is it me, or was that just anti- climatic?"  
  
Hah, I'll show them how it's done.. starts walking toward..  
  
Before BM could continue a random ghost appears out of no where. Why you ask? No reason. Then it vanish.  
  
O_o Uhhh.. maybe later.. Narrator: *Yawn* Wonder where this is all going. Only time may tell. Until the next episode of The Pikachu and Glare Sho... err.. The Fatal Framers! 


End file.
